Lost and looking for you
by BlondieBadCat
Summary: Watching the sweet blonde day after day, he finally took his chance one night. Cornflower blue eyes looked up at him, wide with tears. "So sweet for such a bad child," the man told the blond. "Is bad child going to learn to behave?" (Bringing this over from Ao3 :))
1. Chapter 1

Matthew sniffled and shifted against the hot, sticky leather upholstery. His hands were tied behind his back, his shirt missing as were his shoes and his bare back stuck to the leather. His glasses had slid down to the end of his nose. He was low enough in the seat that you wouldn't really notice him if you were to glance into the back seat of the car. He let out a whimper, muffled against the duct tape covering his mouth. A hand came back from the front seat, patted him on the stomach as if trying to calm him before returning from where it came from. He whimpered again, but it only resulted in the radio being turned up louder as to drown him out.

What had he done wrong?

He didn't remember much on actually being grabbed out on the street, shoved into a car and being tied up. He only remembered locking up his work place—A small corner store—and starting the walk to his apartment, which was only about two blocks away. Someone had grabbed him from behind and he woke up where he was now. In the back seat of an older model car travelling on some unpaved back road if the bumps and potholes were an indicator. They had been driving for quiet some time as well, or at least he thought they had been He wanted to throw up, but with the duct tape on his mouth he didn't dare allow it.

After what seemed like forever, the car came to a stop. Matthew lifted his head up and tried to peer out the window, but all he could see was blackness. The drivers door opened and the car shifted as the man driving exited the car. He heard the trunk open and shut then Matthew heard the creak of old, unused hinges, perhaps a door being opened. Matthew couldn't help the tears that pooled at the corner of his eyes. The door to his right opened and the light above the centre console illuminated. He looked at the man who reached out for him, grabbing him around the middle and hauled him out of the car. He tossed him up onto his shoulder like he was a sack of flour and there was little Matthew could do. He prayed to god that his glasses didn't slip of his face and fall to the ground. His legs were tied together just before and after his knees so he could do little to hard the man by kicking at him. He was carried into the small building—just a hair larger than a shack. Perhaps it had been a hunting cabin at some point?—There was a small kitchen, if you could call it that which held a 'sink' (which was a spout with a bucket under it) and some cupboards. A well used table was pushed against the far wall below a window. To his left was a ragged couch and coffee table, and thankfully a small fireplace was build into the wall although it currently was not lit.

The man dropped him on the couch. Matthew looked up at him. He wished his mouth wasn't duct taped. The man reached down with a hand and wiped some of the tears from his cheek.

"So pretty," the man whispered. Oh god. He wanted to plead with the man to let him go. He tried to speak but it came up muffled against the tape. "Oh? Does pretty prize vant to speak?" The gentle look wiped off his face and was replaced with something darker. "Lets have you speak then, da?" The man ripped the tape off Matthew's face with little thought and the blonde screamed in pain. "Such a pretty little scream," the man cooed.

"P-please. You... you d-don't wa-want to do t-this!" Matthew cried, trying to ignore the pain of where the tape had been ripped off. "I...I...I c-can give you m-money, lots of m-money—,"

"Nyet! I do not vant your money!" The man thundered, causing Matthew to cower as much as he could.

"I-I'm s-sorry," He whispered. The man pulled back a rug that was on the floor, revealing a trap door. He grabbed Matthew by the arm and dragged him off the couch closer to the hidden entrance.

"You stay," He said coldly before he pushed the blonde into the hole. Matthew cried out as he hit the hard ground, but luckily it was only a few feet of a drop. Some sort of old vegetable cellar it seemed. "Good night pretty,"

"No, w-wait!" Matthew yelled, trying to turn himself towards the entrance, but before he had a chance the man had shut the door and placed the rug back over it. It was near blackness, only a few cracks of light coming in though the floorboards above. "P-please!" He tried again, but received no reply. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. His body shook with the force of his sobs and he knew the man above him could hear as clear as day, but it all went ignored. His tears dripped down the side of his face and onto the dusty floor; his glasses fogged up and began even more filthy than they had been previously. His arms hurt from being pinned behind him and he could hardly move enough with his legs bound to take any pressure off them.

Matthew managed to doze off after a while, his sobs quieting, eyes red and puffy behind his lenses. He was jolted awake by the scraping of hinges as the door opened to the small cellar.

"Have learned lesson now?" The man asked, body looming over the opening. "You behave da? I bring you out," The man stepped down a short three stair step and reached for Matthew, pulling him once more by the arm before lifting him onto the floor above. Matthew closed his eyes before squinting as he adjusted to the brightness of the room. Now that it was light outside he could see a lot more of the room than before. The man hauled himself up and closed the opening, covering it back over with the rug. He picked Matthew up and sat him upright on the ragged couch. The man was large, bulky, with ash blonde hair and the oddest mauve coloured eyes.

"P-Please, I—," Matthew started to speak but the man grabbed his cheeks painfully.

"Do not speak to me," He growled out. "I have heard enough of whining," He let Matthew go, pushing him back against the cushions.

"B-bathroom!" Matthew squeaked out. The man narrowed his eyes at him. "I..I k-know you s-said not to s-speak, but...I.. n-need to go to t-the b-bathroom," He rushed out as fast as he could. The man continued to watch him and he squirmed in his place. He man gave a nod and moved closer to Matthew's trembling form.

"Only speak for reasons necessary then," he muttered as he grabbed the binding around Matthew's knees and unfastened the pair of them. "Stand," He commanded. Matthew pushed himself up onto shaking legs. The man grabbed him once again by the arm and let him out of the small home—if it could be called that—to a small building behind it. No, no, no. The man unclasped his wrists; still hanging onto one of them and motioned to the door with his other hand. Of course the man used an out house. There had not been any signs of power in the house. Other then the tap, but it wasn't like he had seen it working. Although depending on the area, he may not have needed power to get water anyways. He opened the door and was quickly pushed inside. Thankfully he was given use of both his hands and he made quick with his time, shoving his glasses up on his nose so he could actually see better. Not that it was any real improvement. The lenses were covered in dried tears and dirt. He quickly made use of the makeshift bathroom and knocked softly on the door as not to appear to be escaping or anything of the like. This man was big. Huge. Scary looking. Who knows what he'd do if he tried to run away. Chase him down like a lion does a gazelle he would imagine. The man cuffed his wrists back together although this time he was lucky and they were in front of him rather than pinned behind his back.

"T-thank you," He murmured softly. The man grunted in acknowledgement. Matthew flexed his arms upwards and rubbed at his neck. He was led back to the small house—shack really—and was pushed towards the water spout. The man turned the tap and after a moment or two a gush of water came out. He gave Matthew a small cake of soap to wash his hands with. Matthew shivered as he lowered his hands to the icy water, but washed his hands nonetheless. He put the wet soap into a small dish that was held out to him before taking the towel that was held out in the other hand. Matthew quickly dried his hands and then took a moment to clean some of the dirt off his glasses before he handed the towel back and it was tossed out of sight before he was led back to the couch. "T-thank you," he told the man quietly but he was ignored. He held out his hands in front of his face and blew on them in attempt to warm the digits up.

"I vill light fire, khorosho?" Matthew wasn't sure what the last word meant but he wouldn't disagree to a fire. He was chilled to the bone. There might not have been snow on the ground anymore but it was still early spring and night time. And he was missing half his clothes. He nodded in agreement. "I do not vant pretty to get sick," He looked at Matthew before he grabbed a few logs sitting on top of a wooden chest. He put them into the fire place and then grabbed some old newspapers and started fitting them between the logs before he lit a match and set them aflame. He poked at it for a few minutes while it took before he stood up. He turned and watched Matthew, who worried at his lip.

"I'm.. I'm Matthew," he squeaked out. "W-what's you n-name?"

"Ivan," he said after a while of sitting in thick silence. The logs in the fireplace started to crackle. "No more talk," He growled out lowly as he stalked towards Matthew. Once he was close enough he pressed a hand down on Matthew neck and pushed him back into the couch, leaving Matthew to franticly scratch at his hand and wrist as he tried to push him away. He grabbed at Matthew's hands with his free one and released his grip on his neck long enough to push his arms over his head. Matthew tried to suck air in, but Ivan's grip returned to his throat before even had enough time to take in a few breaths. He struggled to free his hands—of what use that would be he wasn't sure—and kicked at the man with his feet, but Ivan's grip only got worse. Ivan ignored the kicking, watching Matthew's face as he struggled to breath. The only thing that left the blonde could not even be considered a gasp. His lips were beginning to turn a blueish hue from the lack of air. "So pretty," Ivan murmured as his grip slackened and he released Matthew's wrists, moving his hand to the boys face, brushing the back of his own hand along Matthew's cheek. "So pretty," he repeated as he released Matthew completely taking a step back to watch as the younger man struggled to take in the oxygen so readily available to him now. Matthew looked at him for a moment with wide, frightened eyes before looking away. His body shook and he could not stop the tears that fell. He curled in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. Ivan licked his lips and took a step forward, reaching out to grab Matthew's silky locks, yanking his head back as the younger cried out in pain, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"P-ple-please!" He whimpered out softly, but Ivan only tugged his head back harder.

"I said no more talk!" Ivan yelled as he released Matthew momentarily only to shove him onto the floorboards; pushed him onto his back; a hand securely around his neck once more as he straddled the younger male. He struck him in the face until his face was reddened and starting to puff up with bruising, his nose making a sickening crack as it was broken, blood dropping down his cheek to the floor, mixing with tears, his glasses now missing. When Ivan climbed off him, Matthew simply lay there; face smarting as he tried to calm down, to stop crying as it only seemed to make him hurt more. He hiccoughed a few times but after a pointed glare and the cracking of the others knuckles, he fought to calm himself down as quickly as he could. He kept his gaze away from Ivan's; even as the man bent down beside him and grabbed his chin to look at him. Ivan said nothing as he stood back up and went out of Matthew's line of sight. He returned minutes later twirling something silver—a hunting knife; Matthew noticed once he was close enough to him—in his hands. Matthew closed his eyes. He was going to die out here, in the middle of nowhere's with some psycho who was going to kill him. He winced as Ivan squatted down beside him and ran the dull edge of the blade down his rib cage. "Perhaps I vill cut you open and gut you," he murmured, punctuating his words with small cuts along his side. Matthew let out a shaky breath but didn't respond. The corner of Ivan's lips twitched into a twisted grin. "But, then again, you know vhat they say about blondes? They always have the fun, da?" He ran the tip of the blade down Matthew's chest; barely scraping the skin. With his other hand he flicked the button of Matthew's jeans open and tugged at the zipper. Matthew couldn't help but react to that. He looked directly at Ivan, eyes wide with fear.

"No, p-please, anything b-but—," The tip of the blade cut into Matthew's hip before moving downward in a slight curve, causing him to cry out in pain. Blood bubbled up slowly from the cut. Ivan ran his fingers though it, smearing the blood over his fingers before bringing them to his lips and licking the blood from them.

"So sweet for such a bad child," Ivan told him. "Is bad child going to learn to behave?" He asked, a grin tugging at his lips and cocking his head to the side. Matthew nodded quickly but did not say anything. "Good!" He clapped his hands together, smiling childishly. "Matvey will be good little boy and not speak until spoken to and perhaps I vill keep you locked in my room instead of cellar," Matthew was sure he would prefer the cellar over the proximity of the mans bedroom however he didn't dare open his mouth to voice that particular opinion. He gently ran his fingers over his face, flinching at the bump on his nose. He could feel everything swelling and did not want to make it worse by aggravating the man. Ivan hauled him up around the middle and soon he was leaning back against the couch once more. He felt like a rag doll with the way that Ivan could so easily lift him and move him around. His pants were falling off his hips now that they were unfastened, but he didn't dare move to pull them up. He didn't want to bring attention to the fact that he was baring even more skin. He licked at his lips, grimacing at the taste of blood. Ivan sat down beside him and curled an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the large man. They sat there in the quiet for some time, before Matthew finally worked himself up enough to speak.

"I-Ivan, sir?" he whispered, barely audible. Ivan turned to him with a sharp look. "I..W-water, p-please?" He kept his eyes on his hands which were clasped together on his lap.

"Da, da, water," Ivan said after a moment, removing the weight of his arm from Matthew's slender shoulders and rising. He returned with a large metal cup, filled to the brim with icy water. He put his free hand on top of Matthew's head, tilting it upwards. "Open up," After a moment, Matthew did as he was told and opened his mouth up. Ivan pressed the rim of the cup to his lips and tilted it up. Matthew tried to swallow as much as he could of the icy liquid, but most of it escaped his mouth and ran down his chin and neck, leaving him wet and colder than before. Ivan took the cup away when it was empty and set it on the coffee table. Matthew looked down at his hands again, water droplets falling on his jeans, causing the material to darken in some spots.

"T-thank you," He whimpered softly.

"Look at mess. We clean up now," Ivan produced a cloth that may have been white at one time but was now stained with many different substances. He wiped down Matthew's neck and chest causing Matthew to flinch. Ivan tsked his tongue. "So frightened. I only want to play," He murmured as he moved the cloth slowly over the darkening bruises around his neck. Play? He only wanted to play? If this was playing Matthew didn't want to know what fighting or roughhousing was. And of course he was frightened! He had been kidnapped on his way home from work, at night by some monstrosity of a man who had tried to choke him to death and then beaten him bloody before he tried to take what little clothes he had off. Matthew kept his gaze lowered as Ivan tilted his head up. He pressed his thumb gently to Matthew's chin and leaned forward to kiss him. Matthew turned his head slightly and Ivan's lips grazed his swollen cheek instead. Ivan growled low in his throat and pressed more of his palm to the underside if Matthew's jaw while using his index finger to pry his mouth open. He moaned in pain as Ivan's fingers dug into his flesh and he closed his eyes. Ivan hummed as he slid his tongue against Matthew's prone one. Ivan pressed harder against Matthew, pushing him hard into the couch as he leaned over Matthew, nearly boxing him in. He pulled away after a moment but not before biting at his lips, tearing though the tender flesh. Ivan licked his lips and pulled back slightly as he brought his thumb up to Matthew's lip and ran it across causing Matthew to cringe.

"I-Ivan..." Matthew breathed out. His face ached and the cut on his hip stung and his stomach growled with hunger causing the blonde to flush.

"Ah," Ivan muttered pulling back completely. "I suppose I should feed you da?" Matthew said nothing as Ivan released him and walked the few short paces to the kitchen area. "I make you soup," Ivan banged around in the kitchen and went about finding something to cook with. Matthew kept his eyes trained on the coffee table before him and didn't respond. He was at a loss as to what to do. He needed to escape. That was for sure. This man was crazy. One moment he was acting all sweet and kind the next he was completely demented. Matthew let out a soft sigh. Yes. He had to get out as soon as possible. But how? How would he get out of this mans clutches? He tried to think logically. This man wanted him to listen, to behave. He had to do that. Be perfect. He had to gain his trust. Do what he said , what he wanted no matter how repulsed he might feel. Matthew sat there mulling over his thoughts for a while before Ivan crossed in front of him with a cast iron pot with a large hook to hang in the fire place. "Now, it cooks. Chicken soup is good for you, da?" He asked.

"Oh. Y-yes," He said quietly. "V-very good," Ivan turned his head to look at him, beaming. He dropped the spoon into the pot and walked towards Matthew, pausing to pick his glasses up off the floor and setting them on the coffee table before sliding in beside him on the couch and slipped an arm behind his back, hugging him close.

"Cute little Matvey," He cooed, and leaned in closer to nuzzle at Matthew's bruised neck. He twisted his bulk around so he could press a hand against the slender column of neck and pushed slightly against his jawline with his finger and turned Matthew's head towards his. Matthew closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly as Ivan kissed him softly this time. Matthew forced a moan out of himself and he placed his cuffed hands on Ivan's knees. Ivan kissed him more eagerly, but Matthew pulled back slightly, panting. Ivan leaned in again to kiss him. This time a quick, chaste kiss. He moved Matthew's hands to his groin and Matthew flinched involuntarily as Ivan pressed his hands against him. "See vhat you do to me?" He groaned softly into Matthew's ear.

"Oh...I..." He trailed off, pulling his hands away. He glanced at Ivan before looking back down at his hands, only to find them shaking.

"Oh, not to vorry pretty. I von't force you unless you anger me," He smiled with a wide grin at his own threat. Matthew whimpered nodding with understanding.

"I understand," He murmured softly. He lifted his hands to Ivan's face and stroked the man's face with the pads of his fingers. "I won't do anything bad," He promised, telling the man what he wanted to hear. Ivan's smile grew even more. He leaned down and nuzzled at Matthew's neck. Matthew shivered and after a moment he gathered his courage. "Could...Could you take this off?" He asked timidly motioning to the tight leather wrapped around his wrists, biting into the flesh. Ivan jerked back, looking at him with narrowed, accusing eyes. He looked down at Matthew's wrists and the younger avoided his gaze. "It... it hurts is all,"

"Da. Is red and bruising," Ivan replied running his fingers along the edge of the leather. He seemed to ponder the thought for a brief second before he unfastened the leather cuffs and threw them down on the coffee table. He then took one of Matthew's wrists in his hand, rubbing gently at the angry, smarting marks. He lifted the slender wrist to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the inside of Matthew's wrist. "It vill heal fast I hope," he dropped Matthew hand and pressed his own to Matthew's swollen cheek. "This as vell. Matvey, you should learn not to upset me like that," Matthew couldn't help but flinch at the touch, as gentle as it was. He turned his head and Ivan let his hand fall away. The both sat in silence, listening to the fire crackle for a while.

Ivan eventually rose and went over to the fire, stirring the pot of soup before adding another log to the fire. He returned to his seat beside Matthew and the pair fell once more into silence but unfortunately it could only last for so long. Ivan leaned in to kiss him and Matthew turned his head away and when Ivan brought his hand to Matthew's face he pressed his fingers along his jaw in order to have the younger turn his head, he refused to do as such. Ivan growled from the back of his throat, his anger rising. Matthew cringed and quickly moved his hand to rest over Ivan's one that was pressed to his face.

"I-it's not that I don't want to, but it h-hurts. My lip is pretty busted up," He stuttered out. "If you k-kiss me, it will make it worse. Please. Won't you let me heal f-first?" He asked in a voice quiet. Ivan watched him carefully as he pondered over the thought.

"But I vant to kiss Matvey now!" He let his hand drop from Matthew's face and crossed his arms over his chest like a child, pouting.

"I...I'll tell you what. L-let it heal for now, and be..before bed, you can give me a g-goodnight kiss," Ivan nodded eagerly with approval. Hmm. Perhaps he could work this to his advantage. Matthew, as much as he didn't want to to happen didn't see any other options other then allowing the man to kiss him. But if Ivan would continue to ask and Matthew could keep him in a better mood perhaps he could use it to his advantage to He felt sick at the thought but really what options did he have? His body was the only thing he had here. And this sicko clearly wanted it. And he seemed to want approval to take what he desired, at least if he was not angry.

Matthew wasn't sure what he'd do if Ivan turned violent on him again. Hell, the man had already threatened to rape him. He'd never be able to talk him out of that kind of anger. But he hoped before that happened someone would find him or at least notice that he was missing. He hiccoughed. No one was going to find him. Most of his patrons at his work place didn't even notice he was there. They just went in, grabbed what they were looking for, went to the counter looked around and either left money on the counter or just walked out without paying no matter how hard he tried to get their attention. It was like he was invisible most of the time. How in the world had he caught the attention of this psycho when he couldn't even get his own family's attention? He had to find a way out of this. But even if he did escape he knew nothing of this man, only a first name and appearance. "So..why don't you t-tell me about yourself Ivan?" He asked softly leaning forward slightly to grab his glasses off the table and carefully slide them onto his face. He really hoped his face would heal fast. He hoped that the man gave him more information about himself and found himself needing to know more. After all knowledge is power. The more he knew about this man the easier it would be for the police when he escaped.

"Da, da. Pretty Matvey, what would you like to know? I hail from Mother Russia. I have older and younger sister. I prefer the cold and I like pretty things like sunflowers and Matvey,"

"How did...When did you notice me?" He asked, almost shy.

"Oh, Matvey was so beautiful. It vas raining, pouring down and Matvey was walking in it, soaked to the bone. No umbrella. No raincoat, clothes clinging to you. I vas in coffee shop, looking out vindow and could not take my eyes away. So I follow you home. Then few days later, I see you at store, so cute in little apron. But no one notice you, they just valk by. So sad, really," Matthew couldn't stop the heat that rose to his cheeks, but was somewhat glad of the state of his face—you couldn't really tell he was blushing. He licked his smarting lips and swallowed thickly. "And now, you vith me, in my home to stay forever," Any colour that had been present, drained from his face after that added comment from Ivan.

"I-Ivan, I can't s-stay f-forever," He stuttered. "I have a job and my family—,"

"Nyet, nyet!" Ivan yelled, grabbing at his throat. "Only family is me!" He yelled, his grip tightening on Matthew windpipe. He clawed at Ivan's hand. "I do not forget about Matvey! Matvey should only think of me!" Ivan pushed him back as he released his neck and Matthew let out a sob. Ivan rose to his feet and began pacing the length of the room.

"I-I'm sorry Ivan, I didn't mean to upset you!" He cried. He covered his mouth with his hands to try and quell his sobbing.

"Nyet, nyet," Ivan responded after a few minutes of pacing. "Of course you have family. I overreact. Matvey vill be new family vith me and forget about his old one, da?" Matthew had no response to give to Ivan and there was no way he could even think of agreeing with him on it, even if he were to lie. He didn't want to lie to this man. If he reacted this way over being honest, he couldn't even picture him catching him in a lie. Matthew wasn't good at lying anyways. He took in another shaky breath. He was not going to die here. He refused to. He had to get along with this man for now. Someone would notice. Wouldn't they? Ivan was suddenly in front of him, looming.

"Up Matvey, time to eat," Matthew let himself be let to the kitchen-like area and was set into a seat at a small wooden table, pocketed with scorch marks and dents from being careless while cooking and setting things down in its surface. He sat and stared at the tables surface as Ivan retrieved the pot from the fire, setting it down on the table once he returned. He then placed two wooden bowls and spoons out before using a ladle to fill the pair of bowls. He placed one of them in front of Matthew. "Eat. Is good," Matthew's stomach growled. It didn't look good at all. Greyish yellow slop compared to what he was used to. But he was hungry. He picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the 'soup'. Ivan watched every movement he made like a hawk. He blew on the soup before bringing it to his lips and sipping at the broth. He found himself pleasantly surprised by the taste. He opened his mouth and ate some of the noodles and chunks of chicken. Ivan looked pleased with himself. "Is good da?" He asked

"Yes, it's lovely," Matthew murmured as he continued to eat. Ivan finally sat across from him and began to eat his own portion. They ate in mostly silence; the only noises coming from the pair were those of eating—slurps, spoons hitting the sides of bowls, and a content sigh from Matthew when he finished. "Ivan, that was..very good. Lots of flavor. Perhaps one day you will show me how to make it? I mean, I can make chicken soup, but it's not nearly as tasty as this," Ivan's cheeks started to pink.

"Matvey, is so kind. I vill teach you next time ve have chicken. I am glad you enjoyed it," Matthew stared at the man. Was he blushing? Surely this man wasn't really that simple as getting excited over a simple complement. It was the truth. The meal had been good. Then again it could have been his stomach talking, but Matthew had a pretty good tasting of food. His father was a fairly famous chef after all. He was used to tasting things. Matthew turned his attention to the window to his right. The sun was setting, colouring the sky with orange and red. Where had the time gone? Had he already been here nearly a day? He looked back to Ivan and hoped to god the man was a night owl. Somehow he doubted that he would have his own bed, or even a cot to sleep in. He didn't want to share a bed with this man.

"Look how pretty the sky is," He commented offhandedly, looking back to the window.

"Da," Ivan said in agreement, even though his eyes failed to look out the window and at the sky. They were watching Matthew's profile as the younger man looked outward. "Very stunning," They sat at the same for a while longer before Ivan started cleaning up. He said nothing to Matthew as he did; didn't ask for help or for Matthew to move. The blonde kept his gaze to the outside world. "It vill be bed time soon," Ivan told him when he was done putting things away and the other man tore his gaze away from the window. Matthew looked up at him, worry etched into his features. "I am not going to bed, only you for now," Matthew stood up.

"Now?" He asked.

"If you vant," Matthew nodded and stood up.

"T-that would be kind of you. I am... pretty sore right now. Perhaps some sleep will help alleviate some of it," Ivan shifted, almost looking guilty for a moment before taking Matthew by the hand and leading him to the bedroom. Ivan let his hand go and moved to what would be a dresser and took a box of matches out of his pocket. He lit the match and moved to light a lantern that was resting on the top of the dresser. He picked to the lantern and motioned to the bed before looking back at Matthew. Matthew looked down at himself, his jeans threatening to fall off his hips. "D-do you have anything I can wear to bed?" He asked, embarrassed. He refused to sleep naked in some strangers bed.

"Oh, yes, I have shirt you could vear. Be like nightgown on you," Ivan giggled at that and set the lantern down on a small nightstand beside the bed. He then moved to the other side of the room, half submerged in darkness and rummaged though what might have been a closet. He produced a oversized, long sleeved shirt; one of his own shirts, Matthew guessed and handed it to him. Matthew frowned but slipped it over his head anyways. The bedroom was a great deal colder than the kitchen since there wasn't much heat getting into the room, but the bedding looked very thick. The shirt hung off him; the sleeves went about three inches past his hands and the collar of the shirt threatened to fall down his shoulder. It did however go down to the middle of his thighs, so he was able to shimmy out of his jeans with relative ease. If only Ivan weren't there to watch his every move. He stood there for a minute in his socks and boxers and the oversized shirt. Ivan kept his eyes trained on the younger man and licked his lips. "Matvey—,"

"I best be to bed," Matthew interrupted as he took a step backwards towards the bed. Ivan followed him step for step until Matthew had his knees hit the edge of the bed. He grabbed the blankets with one had and threw them back before crawling into the large bed adding that extra distance between himself and Ivan. Ivan leaned over him and covered him up before he had gotten the chance. "G-goodnight," He murmured quietly.

"Oh, Matvey, have you forgotten?" He asked, glancing towards Matthew mouth for a moment.

"Forgotten what?" He asked.

"Is bedtime so I get bedtime kiss da?" He had forgotten that he had made that promise to Ivan. Matthew looked down at his hands.

"I'm.. sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I'm... I'm really tired Ivan..." He trailed off, hoping to not have to kiss the man. "Perhaps we can make it a good morning kiss instead?" He asked, hopeful. Ivan's face twisted into something akin to anger. Matthew froze for a moment. He had to do something and quick. He cocked his head to the side and smiled cutely. "Just kidding," He reached out and trailed a finger down Ivan's arm. He tilted his head upwards towards Ivan and waited. Ivan watched him, his eyes still narrowed. "Well? Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" he asked Ivan, one hand lingering near Ivan's the other clenched tightly in the bedding behind him and out of sight. Ivan's expression softened slightly and he leaned down, slotting their lips together in a soft kiss. After a moment had passed, Ivan started to push back against Matthew, slowly forcing him to lay flat on his back while Ivan towered over him. He ran his hands over Matthew's chest and down his sides before he crawled onto the bed, using one hand to help leverage himself and placed the other at Matthew's neck as he deepened the kiss. Matthew whined softly, moving his hands to push Ivan away but it did little good. He couldn't stop the tremble that took over his body. He placed a hand on Ivan's cheek and finally was able to gain his attention and the older man pulled away and took a moment to reign himself back in before he moved off the bed. He licked his lips, looking smug. Matthew glanced up at him though his lashes as he panted softly and tried to regained his breath.

"Goodnight Matvey," He murmured as he leaned down once more as he pushed the hair back from his forehead and placed a kiss there.

"G-Goodnight," He said after Ivan retreated out of the room and shut the door behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest; not only because he was still catching his breath from earlier, but... No. He didn't think he could keep this up. He couldn't lie to this man. He was shit at lying anyways. Sure, he could act shy and he could be sweet which seemed to be what he wanted. But he couldn't—wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. And it wasn't even that the though repulsed him—Of being with another man. He'd fooled around with some boys in school. Girls too. So it wasn't anything like that.

And the man wasn't ugly. He was fairly attractive to be honest—in that rugged, lumberjack slash hockey player kind of way. Matthew froze for a moment before he turned on his side, back to the edge of the bed. No, no and more no. He refused to start thinking like that. God. He had hardly been trapped here for a day and he was already starting to call his captor attractive. Whatever! Matthew removed his glasses, placing them beside the lantern on the nightstand before pushing his face into the pillow with a frown on his features. No. He had to change his train of thought. How was he going to get out of here. For real. He could possibly continue doing what he was doing. Playing along to what the crazed man wanted. Which Matthew wasn't a hundred percent sure was. Sweet and docile perhaps, like a doll. He could fight back. But then he had hardly did anything but open his mouth and now his face was going to be aching for days while the swelling went down. He was strong but Ivan was a great deal stronger. He could just wait until Ivan came to sleep and slip out while he slept. Matthew let out a soft sigh. This was never going to work. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. Only he could get into such a pickle. But on the other hand he knew if anyone could play as a doll, he could. He had to. He didn't think he could survive any other way. Ivan was crazy. With a capital C. Moody. Violent. Obsessive as well perhaps. He seemed like the type of man that if you took something away from him he'd throw a tantrum. Hell! If Matthew hadn't of quickly smoothed his tracks over earlier, he might have been bloodied again for denying the man a kiss. Why should he allow himself to be brutalized because of a kiss; something so seemingly innocent?


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew listened to the sounds of Ivan moving about in the other room, beyond the door. He hadn't heard a lock or latch when Ivan had shut the door. The lantern glowed gently behind his back. He really had to go. Not only out of this place, but now he really had to go to the bathroom. Matthew sat up and pushed back the warm blankets. He really didn't want to go outside to use the bathroom, but he didn't see any other options. He slipped out of bed and winced as his feet touched the cold, wooden floorboards. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and slipped them on as he tiptoed over to the door and cracked it open.

"I-Ivan?" He asked before opening the door more. The floor was warmer in the main room thankfully and he slipped out into the what might be considered a living room. Ivan was now sitting on the couch, staring blankly ahead at the coffee table. "Ivan?" He repeated. "I need... Can you...I have to go to the bathroom," He ended up muttering quietly. Ivan nodded and stood up before walking the few steps over to Matthew.

"Okay Matvey, I carry you," He had Matthew in his arms before the blonde even knew what was going on; one hand behind his back and one under his knees.

"Let me down!" Matthew squeaked out, clutching at Ivan's shirt. The older man just chuckled.

"Nyet. Ground is cold and damp. You get sick," he answered as he stepped into a pair of work boots and opened the door. Matthew shivered at the cold blast of air that hit them, almost glad he had some warmth around him. They went behind the building to the 'bathroom', if you could call it that. He quickly did his business and Ivan picked him back up before they headed back inside. Ivan set him down on the couch before returning to the doorway to take off his boots. Matthew waited on the couch, shivering. He hated mid April weather. How the hell could it still be so cold out in April? He pushed his shirt sleeves up a bit and wrapped his arms around himself, trembling from the cold. The older man motioned for him to get up and wash his hands, which he did gladly. Ivan continued to watch him for a few moments, even after his hands were cleaned. "Matvey. Lets get in bed, da?" Matthew nodded in agreement and pushed himself to follow Ivan. He slipped into the beckoning warmth of the quilts and blankets and covered himself up to his neck. Ivan shook his head as a light chuckle escaping him as he began to strip out of his own clothes. Matthew stiffened.

"Bedtime?" He asked timidly. Ivan nodded and tossed his shirt to the floor by the dresser before shucking out of his pants and down to his boxers and moving around the bed to the opposite side. He pulled back the covers and slid in beside Matthew. Matthew debated momentarily if he wanted to remain facing the man. He removed his glasses and put them back on the nightstand once again. Deciding against it, he moved to his other side, his back to the wall—and Ivan. It did little to deter Ivan however as his hands grabbed at Matthew—slipping around his waist and pulling him close. Ivan pressed an open palm to his chest as if to hold him there and spooned against him.

"Matvey," He murmured, his voice low into Matthew's ear. He pressed a kiss to Matthew's shoulder and the hand that had been pressed flat moving slightly to find the hem on the shirt, slipping up so he could press his cold digits to Matthew's bare flesh. Matthew quivered under the touch, the calloused fingers brushing against sensitive flesh. "Matvey," He repeated in the same low tone as he nudged his hips forwards against Matthew's backside. Matthew couldn't help but stiffen in his hold.

"P-please, don't...don't do this," He whispered as he pressed his face into the pillow. Ivan's teasing touch fell away and he pressed his palm flat again, simply holding.

"Matvey, I vant to touch you," He pouted, pressing his face into Matthew's shoulder. "I don't vant to vait!" Matthew racked his brain trying to find the simplest solution.

"Y-you can touch me, okay? Just no..." He tried off, worrying at his already bruised lip. "I mean, I...I don't want you to..."

"Ah. Matvey doesn't vant make love da?" Matthew couldn't help but cringe at term. He bought his knees up closer to his chest, curling up.

"Y-yes. That's right," He answered hoping Ivan would back off but his hands only started moving once more. Ivan pushed Matthew legs away from his chest before sliding back up his shirt, brushing his rough fingers over his chest. He let out a soft keen as Ivan pinched lightly at his nipples, both hands now up his shirt. No. He couldn't do this. He swatted at Ivan's hands, pushing them away from his chest, trying to pull away from him. Ivan reluctantly let him go, sitting up, head resting in his palm as he leaned on his elbow. "I..I can't, I'm sorry, I can't, I'll t-take the p-punishment," He curled up into a ball, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he awaited the strike he knew would come. When Ivan rested his hand on his side, thumb sliding over the soft skin, Matthew flinched.

"Oh Matvey, you think I vould get mad at you?" He asked. "I told you I vould not force you if you behaved and you are being angel," He brought his mouth once more to Matthew's shoulder, pressing his lips against pale flesh. "I am understanding person. You cannot force this kind of situation onto someone," Matthew couldn't think of anything to respond to that with. "Do you think I am some kind of monster?" Ivan asked, his hand stilling.

"I..I..." He turned towards Ivan, suddenly angry. "Do you see me?" He asked. "Of course I do! I barely spoke and you beat me, broke my nose and left me with a swollen face!" He cried out moving away from Ivan. Ivan's face twisted in anger and he grabbed Matthew's wrist faster than the younger man could react. Ivan pulled him forward as he sat up on the bed.

"Fine then. I vill show you how much of a monster I can be!" He snarled out. His hand snapped forward grabbing Matthew's golden locks, smashing his face into the headboard. He screamed in pain and crawled at Ivan's hand which continued it press his face into the hard wood. He forced Matthew's body around until he was flush with the bed, chest pressed into the sheets, his back against Ivan's chest. "First I am going to hold you down then I am going to make you vish you vere never born," Ivan hissed into his ear. He manoeuvred his hold on Matthew, placing a hand on the back of Matthew's neck so he could still use his other. "I am going to make you bleed," Matthew moaned in pain, whimpering.

"No...no!" He cried. "P-please, you don't want to do t-this!" He pleaded with him. "P-please!" Ivan's grip tightened before he let Matthew go.

"That's right. I do not vant to do 'this'," Ivan growled into his ear. "I did not bring you home to simply fuck you vithout thought. I vant to make love to you. I told you this earlier, but you did not listen!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you," He whispered. "You told me what would happen if I angered you and I ignored your warning. I'm very sorry. Please, I won't do it again,"

"You tell me this before, but you continue to repeat," Ivan rolled off him and Matthew remained where it was, frozen in place. After a few moments he allowed himself to relax enough to bury his face into the pillow, to hide his tears and to muffle his sobs. He flinched hard when Ivan rested a hand on his back, rubbing.

"I don't know what your doing to me!" He sobbed. "I want to go home!"

"Nyet Matvey. You cannot go home. You stay vith me remember? You are new family and you vill stay vith me forever,"

"I won't! I want to go home! You have to let me go!" Matthew sobbed out. But for all his wanting to leave he made no effort to move from his curled up position on the bed. Ivan continued to stroke his back.

"Oh Matvey," He cooed. "No one vill notice you missing. Not for a while. By the time they do, all traces vill be gone. Matvey vill me mine forever!" He told Matthew gleefully. Matthew sobbed harder. Ivan said no more and simply continued to rub Matthew back in a sort of comforting way under the younger fell asleep.

The next few days of being Ivan's prisoner went by relatively fast all considering. Matthew's face no longer ached and was beginning to change from dark purple to a lighter shade as it healed. Ivan made no move to touch him—sexually anyways—besides his seemingly mandatory kisses. He kissed Matthew so frequently—Mostly pecks on the lips or cheek—that he had grown accustom to them. Expected them even. He was woke with a kiss. Before and after they ate breakfast. Lunch and dinner. Before bed. And just randomly too. He could never really anticipate them for the most part. Ivan allowed him to read what few English books he had laying around the small home and he read them, as boring as they were. He was locked inside while Ivan went hunting. Mostly bringing back small game or gathering wood. Matthew was bored to death. There was no electricity so he had no access to a television or computer or anything even remotely electronic and he hadn't mustered up the courage to ask if Ivan had any cards or board games or even puzzles that he could do to pass the time.

Ivan had gone out hours earlier and had not returned as of yet. He had left at least two or three hours ago. Normally he wasn't gone this long. Matthew almost started to wonder if anything had happened to the man. In some ways he hoped so, in others he hoped not. There was no way he could break the door down and the windows; perhaps the window but...he really didn't want to have to crawl out a window. He had just about given up on trying to escape. Matthew shook his head. He felt pathetic. He shouldn't be giving up this early. He should be looking for an escape. He looked towards the window in the kitchen again and let out a sigh. He wished there was a radio. Even a little dinky battery operated one. It would at least fill the silence of being out in the woods. He could ask. Anything that he'd asked for so far Ivan hadn't denied. But then again it was mostly simple things. Clothing. Food. Stuff that was necessary. Matthew put the book down on the coffee table. That was that. He would ask Ivan to get him a little radio so he wouldn't be so alone in the cabin while he was out doing his thing.

But it was almost dusk when Ivan returned home, covered in muck with nothing to show for his efforts. He set his rifle next to the door and shucked out of his heavy coat. Matthew looked towards him, watching as he methodically stripped out of his clothes, mud splattering around his feet. Matthew worried at his lip.

"Do.. do you want some help?" He asked.

"No. I am fine," Ivan replied. Matthew turned his gaze away as Ivan stripped out of his pants, listening to his heavy footfalls as he went into the bedroom. He returned minutes later in a clean pair of trousers and shirt. Matthew picked his book back up and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, pretending to read as he watched Ivan flutter about cleaning up the mess he had brought in with him and shaking out his dirty clothes in the doorway. When he was done he moved on to making something to eat.

They ended up eating porridge for a lack of anything else available. It was rather tasteless and disgusting to Matthew but he picked away at it anyways. After a while he pushed it away, no longer hungry enough to eat the cold, lumpy porridge.

"I am going to get supplies tomorrow. You vill remain here, for obvious reasons. However. If you need something I vill do my best to get it for you," Matthew turned his gaze to Ivan and worried at his lip for a moment.

"I...I would like a radio," He said quietly. "And some maple syrup," he added.

"Syrup yes, fine. Radio no,"

"Why not?!" Matthew cried, his voice raising. "I'm bored! There is nothing to do here and you keep insisting I cannot go outside without supervision! I want to listen to some music. The silence is killing me here when you're not around!" He told Ivan, nearly yelling. Ivan narrowed his eyes as he reached out, yanking at Matthew's hair.

"I do not like back talk!" He growled out as he pushed Matthew back against the closest wall. He brought Matthew forward for a moment before slamming his head into the wall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Matthew cried out. Why had he even opened his mouth. "You asked what I wanted and then said no, is it not within my right to q-question it?!" He asked, eyes widened. Ivan stared at him for a moment before releasing him. Matthew's brows furrowed and he lowered his gaze, worried. He hoped to god he wasn't going in the cellar again.

"I vill think about it," He answered after a few moment of tense silence. "Anything else you vould like?" Matthew froze for a moment. Something was wrong here. But he was unsure as of what was wrong. He pondered for a moment. Would he dare push is luck when Ivan was already angered?

"Some fresh fruit would be nice, and some sweets. Perhaps chocolate?" He flushed after a moment, embarrassed at his own requests. It seemed to lighten Ivan's mood for the man chuckled.

"Okay, okay, fruit and some chocolate. I understand. I vill see vhat I can do. It is only fair, da? That you get things that you vant since you are staying vith me?" He took he few short steps over to where Matthew was standing.

"Y-yeah," Matthew breathed out as Ivan moved to cup the back of his neck; leaning down and pressed their lips together. He pecked at his lips a few more times, taking a step forward—causing Matthew to take a step back; repeating the action until Matthew's knees hit the couch and he let himself fall, pulling away from Ivan. He looked up at Ivan. The man looked down at him for a moment before he knelt down in front of Matthew.

"Matvey, I really find myself vanting to touch you," He murmured as he closed in for another kiss. Matthew pushed him back.

"I-Ivan, you know how uncomfortable I am with you touching me.. like that. Please respect my wishes," He responded softly.

"Matvey. Please, " Ivan begged softly. Matthew closed his eyes. This was new. The last time Ivan had asked to touch him he ended up leaving him in the cellar while he went out and did who knows what. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage and hoped to god he didn't freak out like last time.

"If..if I let you will you get me a radio so I can listen to music?" He asked. Ivan nodded eagerly.

"Da, da! Of course! I vill get one for Matvey!" Matthew worried at his lips. He was selling himself. Letting this man touch him so he could get what he wanted while he was trapped here. But it wasn't really like that. He would say no if Ivan got too handsy with him, right? He looked into Ivan's face.

"If I tell you to stop, you will, right?" He asked. Ivan nodded eagerly once again.

"Da, Da, of course! I vill do vhat Matvey says if he will let me touch him," Matthew couldn't help the heat that rose to his cheeks at Ivan's eagerness. His gaze flickered down to the elders hands for a moment before he moved his own, taking Ivan's hand in his and pressing it to his cheek for a moment before sliding the calloused hand down his throat. Ivan smiled at him, his cheeks pinking as well. Matthew's stomach churned. He felt sick, but at the same time, those coarse digits felt nice against his skin. Ivan pitched forward, kissing him and Matthew let his hand drop from Ivan's. Ivan brought his other hand up to rest against Matthew's neck as he deepened the kiss, stoking his tongue along Matthew's. He then moved his hands down, slipping them under Matthew's arms and circled his own around the slender form, hauling him forward into his lap. He moaned softly into Matthew mouth before pulling away, cheeks flushed. "A little more?" He asked gently, hands now resting at Matthew's hip. Matthew gave a short nod and Ivan moved his hands up the back of Matthew's sweater, causing the blonde to shiver. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Matthew's mouth before moving down his jawline to his neck, bringing his teeth into play and nipping softly at the tender flesh.

"Ah!" Matthew jolted, covering his mouth quickly to stop any further sound from escaping. Ivan pulled away from him and caught his gaze—taking in the flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

"Did..Did Matvey like that?" He asked his own cheeks flushed, grinning like he had just won first place in a race.

"No!" Matthew denied, scrambling to get off Ivan who held him firmly in place.

"Matvey makes such pretty noises vhen I touch him," He gloated, his lips pulling tight in a grin. His hands moved down from their place on Matthew's back to his hips, fingertips digging into delicate skin. Matthew frowned.

"Let me go," He told Ivan looking directly at him. Ivan seemed to ponder this for a moment before his grip lessened. Matthew pushed himself back up onto the couch and away from Ivan. He brought a hand to his neck and rubbed at the spot where Ivan had nipped him. "T-that's enough touching," Ivan pouted and let out a huff of air.

"Da, okay Matvey. Enough for now," He responded before pushing himself off the floor. "I vill see if I can find little radio for you," he forced a smile on his face.

"Oh!" Matthew exclaimed, remembering something else he had been going to ask Ivan for. "Could..could you get me some cards? Like playing cards?" He asked timidly. Surely he had to be pushing his luck today.

"Okay. This is fine. I vill get some cards for you to play with," And for the love of him, Matthew felt guilty. Yes, he was a prisoner and yes he was not allowed to leave but this man genuinely seemed to want to respect his wishes and do as he asked, at least for right now. He lowered his face before looking back at Ivan.

"Umm.." He leaned forwards and pecked him on the lips. "T-thanks," Ivan lit up light a Christmas tree, a broad grin lighting up his features.


	3. Chapter 3

"Matvey, I have brought you gifts," Ivan called as he opened the door. Matthew pushed himself up off the couch and walked over to Ivan who held up a number of bags full of groceries. He then set them on the floor. "I am hoping this is enough for now. It is long trip to the town and I do not know if the car vill hold up. I vill have to work on it tomorrow," he explained.

"My gosh Ivan. I'm sure this is lots! Do you want me to help you put it all away?" Ivan nodded.

"Da. I still have more in trunk to retrieve," He turned and exited the house and returned to the car, leaving the door wide open. Matthew picked up a few bags and set them on the table and began pulling things out. He giggled when he seen the jug of maple syrup—Real syrup at that, none of that crap artificial stuff his brother always used—and set it aside before he returned to putting some of the dry and canned foods in what little cupboard space was available. Ivan returned with another load of groceries, dumping the bags on the floor before he began to take off his coat and boots. He rummaged though the bags, plucking one of them out and setting it aside before moving to help Matthew put things away.

They worked in silence. The job of unpacking and putting everything way done within a matter of minutes. Matthew went back to his syrup bottle and placed it carefully in a cupboard in the back so it wouldn't easily be broken.

"Matvey, go sit on the couch," Ivan instructed as he bent down to get the last bag. Matthew walked over and sat down on the couch just as he had been told. Ivan followed behind him and placed the bag on the coffee table before sitting down beside him. He turned to Matthew and kissed him softly. "So good Matvey," He murmured as he pushed the bag in Matthew's direction. "For my good little Matvey," Matthew reached out and picked the bag from the table. He looked inside for a moment before looking up at Ivan, his brow raised.

"This is too much!" He exclaimed before turning his attention to the bag's contents once more. It was full of chocolate bars and gummy and sour candy. "Are you trying to fatten me up?" He teased.

"Nyet, nyet! I'm not!" Ivan denied.

"I'm only joking!" Matthew laughed. He put the candy back onto the table. "Were you able to find me some cards?" He asked hopefully. Ivan nodded and went over to his coat and dug into the pocket and produced a new package of playing cards before rummaging though his other pock and pulling out a box which he shook at Matthew.

"Da. And little solar radio for you to listen to," Matthew beamed at him as he took the small box out of his hands.

"T-thank you Ivan," He murmured shyly and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips. Ivan smiled giddishly, taking Matthew's face in his hands kissing him back. Matthew let it happen, parting his lips when Ivan's tongue pressed against them. Ivan groaned softly as Matthew's tongue wiggled against his and moved his hands, pulling Matthew towards him and into his lap. After a moment Matthew jerked back; moving out of Ivan's and turned away from him, but not before the elder man caught a glimpse of rouge colouring Matthew's cheek bones.

"Anything for my pretty Matvey," He murmured. Matthew toyed with the box in his hands for a moment before opening it. Inside was a small yellow radio with a a strip of solar panel on the top and a hand crank on the side in case there was no sun. He set it down on the table along with the box.

"Thank you," he repeated again softly as he turned back towards Ivan. "Shall we make something for dinner?" Ivan nodded. "What shall we make then?"

"Something simple I think," Matthew got up and went into the kitchen area, quietly putting together something to eat.

After dinner, Matthew wound up the radio and turned it on. Soft music flowed from the speaker. He sat down beside Ivan after putting the radio back on the table and allowed himself to be manhandled into Ivan's lap. He didn't particularly mind since Ivan did nothing more circle his arms around his waist and talked to him in a soft voice. Matthew placed his hands atop Ivan's and leaned back into his embrace.

"Matvey, can I?" He asked moving his hands from under Matthew's and wriggling his finger under the hem of the blonde's shirt. Matthew didn't respond and Ivan slid his hands higher, pressing his fingers against Matthew's belly. He kissed along Matthew's neck as his fingers moved higher, still pinching at tender flesh, enjoying the way Matthew's breath hitched but he did not complain or push Ivan away. "Matvey?" He kissed along Matthew's neck and groaned against the skin, shifting his hips upward.

"I-Ivan. That's enough,"

"Da, Matvey," He sighed, placing one last kiss to his neck before returning his hands to rest at Matthew's waist. Matthew pushed his hands away and stood up. He looked out the window across from them at the darkening sky. "Vhat's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to use the bathroom," He looked back at Ivan expectantly.

"Oh. Vell, go then," He waived his hand towards the door. Matthew's eyes widened in surprise.

"On my own?" He asked. Ivan nodded. "Okay. I will be back then," He pulled on a pair of Ivan's boots and one of his coats before exiting the cabin. He looked rather comical in Ivan's things, oversized boots and coat that went down past his knees. He quickly did what he needed to do and returned to the front door. He paused at the bottom of the short steps up to enter the home. He could run. He could just run into the woods or down the path and just take off. He looked into the woods that seemed to stretch for miles. He turned back to the door momentarily before looking back out at the woods.

"Matvey?" The door opened and light illuminated the walkway. "Are you coming in? You'll catch cold,"

"Yes, I'm coming," He turned and quickly went into the cabin, taking his boots off and hanging the coat back up. "I'm... I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" He asked. Ivan shook his head.

"Are you feeling okay? Is early for bed, da?"

"I'm okay, just..tired is all," He turned towards the bedroom. "Hey...Ivan? I want to go out tomorrow...Would that be okay?"

"Nyet, not on your own. Wood is too vast. If you like, you can join me in hunting,"

"O-Okay. That would be good," He smiled. "Well...Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Matvey,"

"Ivan! You're back!" Matthew greeted him, wooden spoon in hand. He skipped over to the man and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Ivan chuckled into the kiss.

"Oh, did you miss me?"

"Of course!" He pouted, poking Ivan in the chest with his spoon as he took a step back. "Did you catch anything?"

"Nyet, not today. I did see a doe with two fawns, but they reminded me of you, too cute. I thought, it vould be better to let the doe go and then the fawns would grow up into bucks! Then I shook the bucks next year!" He grinned as he sat his rifle in its place beside the door before he started removing his outerwear. "Is supper done?"

"Almost. And then after supper, I thought...I thought that we might umm..." He trailed off red rushing to his face. Ivan smiled wide and took his face in his hands, tilting his face up and kissing him.

"Anything with you is good with me,"

It was hard to believe that he had been here for nearly two months. He had grown rather accustom to his new 'life' here, with Ivan. He took care of everything inside, Ivan; outside. He was allowed to wander around outside, as long as he didn't go too far. Anything he wanted Ivan would get him if it was possible. He was comfortable with Ivan as well and Ivan was quiet pleased with the fact. He was falling and he couldn't stop it. Perhaps it was because Ivan was the other person he had to speak with. Perhaps it was because he never had anyone in his entire life that seemed to care about him as much as Ivan did. He wanted to stay here with him. He felt guilty however—he continued to hear his own missing reports on the radio when he had it tuned to the news station while Ivan was gone. Could listen to his families pleas for information on his whereabouts.

Dinner was quiet affair. Small talk about the day over chicken and potatoes with vegetables. The sun was setting in the sky. Ivan laid his hand atop of Matthew's on the table. Matthew ducked his head away shyly.

"Are.. are you done?" Matthew asked softly as he moved to stand. Ivan nodded. "Umm.. perhaps you would like to relax on the couch while I clean up?" He asked.

"This is fine. I vill turn down the bed while you clean," Matthew smiled at him before he started to clean up—scraping off the plates. Washing the dishes. Cleaning off the table. When he was done he took a moment to pick up his things in the living room and tidied things up there as well before he pushed open the door to the bedroom. Ivan was sitting on the bed in just his trousers and he had lit a few candles on the nightstand. "Matvey—," He stood. Red bloomed across Matthew's cheeks as he stepped up to Ivan and pressed his finger tips to Ivan's chest, pushing him back. Ivan allowed himself to be pushed and fell back onto the bed. He reached out and placed his hands on Matthew's hips and drew him in close. He pulled at the blonde's shirt, pulling it up and over his head leaving him exposed before his hands returned to his hips. "So beautiful Matvey," He murmured. His gaze flickered up to Matthew's face. "Can... can I really?"

"We...we can try," Matthew smiled back shyly, blushing. He took a step back and began to strip off his pants and kick them aside leaving him standing in his boxers. "Ivan, I..." Ivan stood up and began to remove his own pants, followed shortly after by his boxers. Matthew swallowed thickly, eyes darting down to Ivan's cock before looking back up at his face. Ivan pulled him close, kissing him as he slid Matthew's boxers off his hips and down his legs.

"You are so beautiful," Ivan murmured as he pulled him onto the bed and pinned him down. "I feel like king," Matthew's locks fanned out around him in a golden halo. He leaned up and connected their lips again as Ivan bracketed Matthew's body with his own. He moved his mouth down Matthew's jaw line and neck, nipping at his collar bone. Matthew moaned softly under him and wrapped his arms around the others neck. Ivan brought his hands to rest at Matthew's waist for a moment before groping at his behind. Matthew gasped into Ivan's mouth, his legs spreading a bit more as Ivan repositioned himself between them.

"I-Ivan...I'm scared," He admitted softly.

"Matvey, there is no reason to be,"

"But.. but you're so... big," Ivan chuckled.

"Da. But I vill be gentle vith you. It may hurt a little at first, but I vill make sure Matvey enjoys," He leaned over the bed to the nightstand and fumbled with the drawer for a minute before withdrawing a bottle of lubricant. Matthew smiled, but still flinched at the sound of the bottle cap popping open. Ivan leaned over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Matvey if you do not vant to, I vill understand," He paused.

"No, no I want to, I promise! I'm just nervous is all," Ivan nodded in understanding and poured some of the lubricant on his palm and fingers before shifting Matthew to lie on his stomach. Matthew buried his face into the pillow, hands up by his chest. Ivan slowly began to prod at tender flesh, his back hunched over as he pressed kisses along Matthew's back as he slowly, cautiously worked a finger into him. Matthew whined softly causing Ivan to pause.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Keep going," Was the muffled response he got. "It just feels weird is all,"

"Da, I'm sure it does," Ivan replied softly, pushing his finger in a little harder. He added a second finger, slowly working Matthew's body open. He moved his other hand around Matthew and took his half hard cock into his hand, enjoying the started moan that escaped Matthew at the action. He clumsily stroked Matthew and thrust his fingers into his body. The younger man moaned softly and Ivan let his hand drop away as he focused on introducing a third digit to Matthew body. Matthew let out a hiss of pain and Ivan paused in his movements. "Should I stop?" He asked softly.

"N-no, no. Keep going. I want this. I want you," Ivan groaned low in his throat.

"Matvey, you can't say things like that,"

"But I—ahh!" He cried out as Ivan curled his fingers out, trying to find the little bundle of nerves within Matthew body that would have him singing in pleasure. Matthew jolted and cried out again when he did find it, pressing his fingertips against his prostate time and again. "Ivan!"

"Da, I know," He muttered as he withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the bedding before pouring a good amount of lube onto his palm. He licked his lips, watching Matthew's wriggling backside as he slowly stroked himself with the messy substance. He leaned forward and placed one hand at Matthew's hip, using the other to guide himself into the pliant body beneath his. Matthew took in a startled gasp as he began to push in, stretching him beyond what his fingers could. Ivan let out a low groan as he pushed inch by inch into Matthew, who's body tightly squeezed around him, trying to push him out. "Matvey...Nnn—so pretty..." Matthew hiccoughed and pressed his face further into the pillows, unable to stop the tears that pooled at the corner of his eyes. Ivan shifted his knees apart slightly as he rested his hands on Matthew's waist. He pulled back slightly before pivoting his own hips forward. Matthew's body trembled and he clenched his teeth together as Ivan continued to the motion. After a moment Ivan stopped and moved one of his hands to rest on Matthew's lower back. "Matvey, are...are you okay?" he asked.

"It...it hurts..." Matthew whimpered into the pillow. "Ivan, it hurts,"

"Da...I understand," Ivan murmured back as he pulled out of Matthew and turned the blonde onto his back. "I'm sorry," He leaned over Matthew and kissed him softly before wiping his tears away. "Why did you not say something?" He asked softly as he laid down beside Matthew on the bed.

"W-well it's n-not like it has stopped you b-before!" Ivan froze mid-movement. "I mean...I..."

"Da Matvey, vhat did you mean?" His arms snaked around the others shaking form and pulled him close. "Have I not changed since you've been vith me?" He asked. Matthew turned around in his arms so that he could look at him.

"I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to say that... you have changed. A lot. I just..." His eyes flickered down.

"Don't be scared Matvey, I'm not going to punish you for being truthful. I vant you to trust me," Matthew looked back up.

"I do! I do trust you but I..." Ivan chuckled.

"Don't vant to get hurt da? I understand. We try again?" Matthew worried at his lip but Ivan grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up so he was straddling Ivan. "We don't have to...you know, but..." Ivan made a vague gesture towards Matthew who worried at his lip.

"But, I want to. Still. You seemed to enjoy it a lot," Ivan rested a hand on Matthew's thigh.

"Da, Matvey is very...tight," He muttered, red blossoming on his cheeks. Matthew blushed in response and avoided Ivan's gaze. "Vould you like to do it this way?" He asked, rolling his hip up against Matthew's bare backside. "Or on your side, or against the vall—,"

"Ivan!" Matthew squeaked out but he couldn't stop the laugh that followed. He pressed his palms to Ivan's stomach, fingers denting in soft flesh. Ivan shifted upwards, moving to lean against the headboard, hauling Matthew along with him. He grabbed at the rounded globes of flesh that made up Matthew arse, teasing a digit against his hole. The blonde gasped, arching slightly and Ivan took advantage of it, mouthing at the younger mans chest as he bent forward. "I-Ivan!" After a moment of teasing each of his nipples Ivan pulled back and kissed him.

"Da Matvey?" He asked, punctuating his question with a jab of his fingers into Matthew.

"Nnn!" He moaned. "Y-you can try a-again," He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck again.

"Really?" Ivan asked.

"Da," Ivan groaned and fumbled to get more lube onto his hand. Matthew shifted, lifting himself up enough so that Ivan could push inside his body. He whimpered as Ivan guided himself inside, but then once his rear was flush with Ivan's hips, it didn't seem to be so overwhelming. He just felt uncomfortable for the most part. He jolted when Ivan's coarse fingertips brushed against the head of his cock.

"How do you feel?" Ivan asked gingerly.

"Full," Matthew responded after a moment. He took Ivan's hands away from his cock and put them at his waist. "I don't want you to do that. I want to come just from this," He murmured into Ivan's ear as he pulled the elder down closer to him. Ivan groaned, loud and squeezed Matthew's hips as he lifted him up slightly before letting him fall back down on his cock.

"Matvey," He moaned, trying to still his own hips to let Matthew go at his own pace. "Is it hurt still?"

"N-nyet, not so much now. I just feel so full," Ivan couldn't help the jolt of his hips as they unconsciously moved upwards. Matthew's nails dig into his palms as he gasped. "W-what was that?" He asked.

"Matvey, I'm sorry. I didn't—," Matthew placed his hands on Ivan's arms.

"Again, do it again!" He begged gently. Ivan pitched his hips upward a few times in rapid succession, enjoying the sound of Matthew keening. "Ivan, Nnn, that feels really g-good," Ivan moved one of his hands form Matthew's waist to the small of his back.

"Da, Matvey. Very good. Such a filthy little vixen you are," He growled softly, biting and nipping at his throat. "But, this is awkvard for me. Perhaps you vould lay on your back?" He stilled his movements and waited for Matthew's reply. Matthew whined, pouting before he tensed up causing Ivan to growl and shove him down on the bed on his back while he held the blondes legs wide and fucked into him. Matthew arched his back and moaned wantonly, his arms circling around Ivan's neck as he leaned over him and yanked him down for a kiss. Ivan's hands crawled from Matthew's thighs, moving him enough that the younger man could wrap his legs around Ivan's waist and pinched at his nipples. Matthew gasped into his mouth and moved his hips awkwardly against Ivan's.

"Nyet, nyet Matvey. Don't vorry about it. Leave it to me," He murmured into his ear as he pressed into Matthew faster, harder than before.

"Ah!" Matthew cried out. "I-Ivan! Please—,"

"Matvey," he grunted, pressing his mouth to the blonde's ear. "Matvey, I love you," Matthew looked at him with wide eyes, frozen. "I love you so much," His movement faltered for a moment as he moved, moving faster as he got closer to his release. "Matvey. Come, da? For me?" He growled out. Matthew smashed they're lips together, body arching against Ivan as he came. "Matvey—," Ivan rasped as the youngers body tightened and constricted around his cock tightly and it didn't take long for him to follow after Matthew, listening to his cries as he thrust into him as hard as he could. Ivan paused log enough to pull himself out of Matthew's body before he dropped next to Matthew on the bed, panting and wiped the sweat from his brow. He brought his arms around Matthew's waist as he hugged him tight; feeling spent. He frowned when he felt Matthew's frame shaking, heard his sniffles and staggered breath. "Matvey, vhat's wrong? Did I hurt you? I sorry, I did not mean to!" He turned Matthew towards him and started to kiss away the tears.

"Did..Did you mean it?" Matthew asked quietly looking at him with wide, glassy eyes.

"Mean vhat?" He asked. Matthew dropped his gaze.

"That.. you.. that you loved me?" Ivan couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"Of course I do. Vhy do you think I stole you away?" Matthew couldn't stop the fresh flood of tears from falling down his cheeks as Ivan held him close; the pair eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew had woken up alone for the third straight day. There was no sign that Ivan and come home and he way beyond worried. He had gone into the woods to look for him every day since he left but returned empty handed and alone. His rifle was gone but the car was there and the keys were resting on the table. He was scared. Scared of being alone in the woods, in the cabin. Scared that something had happened to Ivan while he had gone out. He was scared to take the keys and leave in the car. Ivan had fixed it, something about old break lines he remembered. But in a way, it still seemed like a trap. His mind was reverting back to thinking about what the old Ivan would do. Beat him. Lock him in the cellar. He looked around the kitchen. He knew he had perhaps a weeks worth of food, but after that.. he'd have to figure something out before then. That's for sure. Perhaps Ivan had just gotten lost. The woods did seem fairly vast.

He sat out on the step for hours at a time, listening for anything that might indicate life—a gun going off, animals, traffic. But nothing stirred. Birds. But that was about it. He had never felt more alone. Even before Ivan had brought him here, at least he had some interaction with people. But without Ivan he was completely and utterly alone.

When dusk fell, Matthew retreated to the bedroom and cried himself asleep.

Matthew was near hysterics. He could scrap together perhaps another day of meals but that was it. It had been ten days since he had seen his...God. What did he even call Ivan? His boyfriend? He didn't really have anything else to call him but that. He did miss him something awful. He looked toward the car again. He couldn't stay any longer. He was nearly out of food. He didn't have any way of hunting, even if he could bring himself to kill a poor little creature. He snatched the keys from the table and grabbed one of the coats from the rack and slipped into some boots. He exited the cabin and used the keys to lock the door behind him. He looked around once more before going to the car and climbing in the drivers seat.

He sat there; keys in the engine, hands on the wheel. It was another ten minutes before he got the balls enough to turn the key and start the car. It rattled to life and he shifted it into drive and slowly beginning the drive out of the woods.

It was almost two hours before he made it out of the woods. The road was long. Too long. Had he really been passed out for most of the drive in? He took a left at the road sign that would lead him back to his home town. Another sixty miles and the small town was coming to view. He was lost as to what to do first. Go to his apartment? To his parents? His bothers? The police?

God he wanted to go back to the cabin.

Perhaps his parents place would be the best place to start.

He drove out to their two story Victorian era home and parked out front. He sat in the car a few moments, trying to compose himself before he got out and started down the walkway. He stood outside the doorway and knocked using the antique knocker. Matthew wrung his hands together and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Yes, how can I help—Matthew?!" His father, Arthur screeched. Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Frances! Matthew. Come in. Now," He grabbed Matthew by the arm and yanked him inside before he stuck his head out the door, looking around. He shut the door behind him after finding nothing suspicious. Frances lit up as soon as he seen him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We were so worried! Are you hurt? What happened?" He asked all at once.

"Papa. I'm... I'm okay. I'm not hurt. I umm...Well..." He trailed off, scratching at his neck. "I was.. I was kidnapped," He admitted.

"What?!" The pair exclaimed.

"But.. It.. I mean, It's not as bad as it seems. Ivan, he.. "

"Not as bad as it seems?!"Arthur exclaims. "Some man kidnapped you, held you captive for nearly three months and you have the gall to say that its 'not as bad as it seems'?!" Arthur yelled. "What kind of drugs did he feed you?!"

"Well.. None that I know of—,"

"Oh, and that somehow makes it better!" Matthew looked down at his feet. Arthur glanced over his outerwear. "Get those filthy clothes off and into some clean ones from Francis. Then we are going to the police station," Matthew bit his lip and glanced at Frances who nodded at him.

"Come Mon Cher. We'll find something for you," He murmured softly as he wrapped an arm around Matthew and let him upstairs.

"Papa please. I don't want to go to the police station! Ivan didn't hurt me and I don't want to get him in trouble! The only reason I even returned home is because he is missing! He went hunting and never returned!" He cried as Frances set him down on the edge of his bed. "You guys are making this into a bigger deal than it is!"

"Mattheau, we would need to go anyways. You were reported as missing. You can tell them whatever you want but I would prefer the truth be told. There are some flaws in any story you would create. Like if this Ivan didn't kidnap you, why did you not contact home? Why did you not let us know you were okay? Alfred is worried sick,"

"Papa. I will tell you the truth. But I am not telling it to the police," He slipped off Ivan's oversized coat and set it down beside him, methodically stripping down to his boxers as his father searched for something for him to wear. "Umm, I think I might want to shower first," He muttered, looking down at himself. Frances nodded.

"When you return then," He told Matthew who nodded and exited the room, slipping into the en suite to bathe.

He returned to the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Francis turned away to allow him some privacy as he redressed.

"So. Tell me,"

"W-well Ivan, he. Well he did essentially kidnap me at first but he was just lonely, you know? Not very socially adept either. At first he...he did hurt me. My face was bruised for like a week and same with my neck but we started to get along. He had a routine and we would follow it. Ivan's was very sweet to me after that first week. Papa, I didn't want to leave. He gave me lots of opportunities to escape, to leave. Hell, I've been alone for the last week and a half. But I wanted to stay. The only reason I left is because food was next to nothing at this point. I'm worried something happened to him while he was out hunting Papa. Papa—," He paused to look at Frances. "Papa, I love him," Frances seemed to pale.

"Non, mon cher. You think you do but you don't. Not really,"

"But I do love him! And he loves me! He told me!"

"Mattheau. When did he tell you that he loved you? Did you ever think he was just telling you what you wanted to hear? He beat you. You started doing as you were told and then he started being sweet and kind to you, oui?" Matthew's brows furrowed.

"He told me when we were...were..." Matthew hiccoughed. "Making love,"

"Oh, Mattheau," Frances cooed as he stepped closer, brushing Matthew's damp bangs from his forehead. "I'm sorry," Matthew's jaw clenched as he bit back tears.

"No, no! Ivan wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't hurt me like that! He wouldn't," Francis rubbed at his back while he cried until Arthur knocked on the door some time later.

"Are you decent?" He called.

"Yes Father,"


	5. Chapter 5

The three blondes entered the police station together; Arthur had a hand firmly on Matthew's back forcing him somewhat forward with each step as they made their way to the front desk.

"Can't I help you?" Asked a pretty brunette officer who sat behind the desk.

"Well yes, you can. I would like to close a missing persons case and change it to a kidnapping," The woman looked up to him startled. "I had reported my son as missing about nine weeks back but he just showed up at our home saying he had been held captive for the same time frame,"

"Oh my gosh!" The woman exclaimed. "What is the name of your son? I will find the officer in charge of his file,"

"Umm Matthew Williams," Matthew told her quietly. She typed away at her computer keyboard quickly, looking up the information.

"Okay. So it appears that the case, which was being handled by Detective Oxenstierna has been handed over to one of the more senior detectives as of last week. He was just transferred in from another station. It's being handled by Detective Braginski now," She looked at her wrist watch. "I will go see if he is in. Please wait here," She stood up and walked around the desk and down a hallway. Matthew looked at his parents. He didn't want to be here. At all. A few minutes later the woman returned with a tall man, dressed in a sharp black suit with piercing mauve eyes. Matthew didn't look at the man and kept his gaze to the floor.

"Hello, I am the lead detective on your sons missing persons case. Eliza tells me he has been located and had been held against his will since he's been missing?" Arthur nodded, glancing down on the badge that hung around the other mans neck for a brief moment.

"Yes. I believe this to be the case. He admitted it when he showed up at our home, to me and my husband but now he is trying to deny it,"

"I see. Come. We can discuss this in my office where it is a bit more private," Arthur nudged Matthew in the direction of the detectives office where he was put into a seat between both of his fathers. The door shut behind them and kept his eyes on the floor. "So, is this...Matvey?" Matthew's head shot up. The corner of Ivan's mouth twitched up in a smug grin.

"Yes, this is our son Matthew," Arthur agreed. Ivan looked between him and Francis.

"With your permission, I would like to conduct an interview with him. In private,"

"But—,"

"He may not wish to say things if you are present. If you wish to have a lawyer present, I will wait however I just want to get as many details as we can while they are fresh," Francis nodded.

"Of course, we understand. Come L'Angleterre," Arthur pondered for a moment before allowing himself to be tugged out of the detectives office. Matthew nervously wrung his hands together as Ivan walked around the desk and went to the door, locking it. The silence was unbearable.

"I..I..I d-didn't tell them a-anything, I.. I swear!" He stuttered out. Ivan stood behind him and leaned down.

"Good. I do not vish to loose my good standing. Did you miss me Matvey?" He growled softly into Matthew's ear.

"Y-yes," He whispered. "I thought you were dead in the woods," Ivan chuckled and moved to sit at his desk once again.

"So tell me, vhat is this story you vill tell me?" he asked, motioning down to his missing person file. "Now that your parents vish to report it as kidnapping,"

"I'm sorry, I just... you did though. You did kidnap me. What else could I tell them? I didn't know you were a detective. How was I supposed to know?"

"Fine. This is vhat ve'll do. Taken off the street on vay home from vork. Driven out to the voods vhere you were beaten black and blue. Held in a cellar for weeks at a time and vere raped. Then the man left and never returned. You found the keys to the car and took off,"

"That's.. that's pretty similar to what I told them anyways...What happened to your accent?" Matthew asked. Ivan scribbled some things down on a piece of paper.

"I have learned that in little places like these it is better to talk like an American," He paused for a moment. "Now. Describe me vithout actually doing it. Chances are I'll need to pull in a sketch artist,"

"Well...big, broad shouldered, kinda scruffy feeling. My eyes were covered, so I didn't really get a good look at him sir. He had some stubble I think and his nose was a little big,"

"Da, that's good," He jotted down some more notes. "Matvey, vhere did you leave the car?"

"Out front at my parents place. Why?"

"Vill put it into impound for now. Not registered, nor insured. But luckily I never come here for supplies. Always switched to my own car. Good though. Now your parents can come back in," He stood, eyes on Matthew for a moment before he moved to unlock the door and call the two back into his office.

"Well? Did he give you anything?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, he did. I got some very good information, and even something of a description. Unfortunately, Matvey tells me he was blindfolded most of the time so he never got a good look at the man that did this to him. But he was able to provide some distinguishing features for me. Hopefully it will be enough to bring this man to justice," Arthur and Francis nodded in agreement.

"I would like to see that as well. But in the end the main thing is that Matthew has come home,"

"Oh, mon cheri.." Francis cooed and hugged Matthew tight. Matthew flushed, embarrassed.

"Papa!" Francis laughed softly. Ivan shook his head and walked all three out of his office and into the lobby of the station. They paused at the desk, and Ivan dug into his coat, producing three cards, one for each of them.

"Please. Call if anything comes up. Especially you Matvey. Oh wait," He took the card he had handed Matthew back and scribbled on the back of it. "Just in case. You can call my work cell as well," He said handing it back to him. Matthew shoved the business card into the pocket of his jeans. "I'll send someone by to pick up the car for processing as well,"

"Thank you Detective. I'm sure we'll be in touch with you again," Both Arthur and Francis shook the detectives hand. Matthew looked at him and offered out his hand as well. Ivan clasped it in his own and stepped closer.

"See you later, da Matvey?" He murmured quietly before straightening up. "Now remember, if you think of anything else give me a call, yeah?" Matthew nodded and followed his parents out of the building.

"I called your brother. He's on his way," Matthew sighed. He loved his brother, he really did, but he was far too loud for his liking.

"Yeah, I expected it. Alfred really didn't need to come. He's going to get fired for missing work again," Arthur shot him a stern look over his shoulder.

"Mattheau, we have all been very worried. And as for brother's new workplace has been very understanding. You should be more understanding as well! Your brother misses you! We've missed you," Matthew didn't say anything as they got into the car and headed back to the family home. After minutes of tense silence, Francis added; "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," He responded, turning his gaze out the window. What an odd turn of events. He didn't dare talk about what had happened with anyone other than the detective. If he found out he had said something that would give him away who knew what would happened. Had Ivan really been playing with him all this time? Fuck. There was no way to win in this case. He had though Ivan had social issues, problems talking with people, but given what he seen today he was plenty fine that that. Suave even. Surely he didn't had issues meeting people or anything like that. Matthew felt like a fool. His father had been right. He sniffled. How could he have been so stupid to fall for someone who had beat him black and blue and held him hostage for weeks on end? He struggled to breath, leaning down as far as he could buckled into the car. Matthew pressed his palms against his eyes.

"Mattheau, are you okay?" Francis turned towards the back seat to look at him. Matthew didn't respond for a few minutes.

"Y-yes. I think..I think I'm having a..a.. panic attack," He muttered. "I'm fine," He breathed in deeply and repeated the process over and over again until he could breath normally. The car had already come to a stop in their drive way and Francis opened the back door of the car.

"Come Mattheau, let us get you inside. You should rest," Matthew could only nod as he unbuckled himself, allowing himself to be led into the house and to the room he used whenever he was here. "Now you get into bed and rest. I'll come up in a few hours to check on you," Francis said softly, kissing him on the forehead before he left, shutting the door behind him. He was in fact tired so he stripped out of his clothes before he got into bed, placing his glasses on the nightstand beside said bed.

He laid there for over an hour—tossing and turning—unable to get to sleep. But this was really nothing new. He wished he had his cell phone. He turned over on his side facing away from the door, staring across the room.

"Oh," he said, sitting up, realizing that he had been staring at the blurred shape of the land line phone. He got out of bed and brought the phone over to the nightstand bedside the bed. He grabbed his pants that he had thrown haphazardly on the floor and dug out the detectives card from his pocket before climbing back into bed. He picked up the corded receiver and punched in the number on the back of Ivan's card. The phone rang, two, three, four times.

"Hello, this is Detective Braginski,"

"H-hello, t-this is Matthew W-Williams," He stuttered.

"Ah. So nice of you to call. How is it that I can help you?" He asked.

"H-how could you not t-tell me?" He whispered into the receiver.

"Pardon me guys. I've gotta step out," Matthew heard muffled beyond the receiver. Steps and then a door shutting. "Vhy would I tell you Matvey? I had no reason to. And until I see it deemed fit I von't tell you anything,"

"You left me in the woods to die!" He cried.

"Oh I did not. I left you vith supplies and a vay into town," Matthew didn't response, only pressed the receiver harder against his ear. "Matvey," He purred into the ear piece. "Did you miss me? Vhere you scared?"

"I-Ivan..." He whimpered softly.

"Oh. You did, didn't you? Vhere are you now?" he asked softly.

"I-in my bedroom. At my parents place,"

"Da, is that so? Are you in bed?"

"Yes, why?"

"Vhat are you vearing?" Heat rose to Matthew cheeks. "Vhat's wrong? Are you shy now? I know vhat you look like under though baggy clothes,"

"I'm not telling you!" He whispered into the phone

"Oh, so your naked, da? Are you touching yourself? Hmm, so pretty Matvey. I vish I vas there vith you,"

"No! Neither! I'm not! Why are you asking me these things?" Matthew bit at his lip, ear pressed to the phone.

"Matvey, don't you vish I was there too?" Matthew didn't answer for a moment as he mulled over his answer. He didn't want to answer, but the older man always seemed to have a way that seemed to compel him to answer, even without words.

"Y-yes..." He muttered softly into the mouth piece, cheeks blazing red. He shifted on the bed, drawing his knees up closer to his chest.

"Da," Ivan hissed. "If I vere there I vould—," Ivan cut off, placing a hand over the mouth piece. "Yeah, what is it? No, I'm with someone discussing their case. No I—Fuck! Fine. Give me a few minutes to finish this up," Ivan let out an irritated sigh as he removed his hand. "Sorry little Matvey, duty calls. I have an ignorant American demanding to see me. Vhy not call me when you return to your own apartment, da?"

"Okay," He whispered.

"Matvey, I love you," Ivan murmured into the phone before ending the call. Matthew slowly pulled the receiver away from his ear and put it back on the cradle. As weird has the call had been, he felt more at ease now. Matthew pulled the blankets up to his neck and closed his eyes, willing himself to drift off to sleep.

"Mattie! Yo Mattie! Wake up!" He was shaken awake. "Mattie!" He groaned and covered his head with blankets.

"What is it Ivan?" He muttered sleepily, rolling away from the figure.

"Who's Ivan?" He heard a gasp. "That's the guy who kidnapped isn't it!? Why are you using his name so casually?!" They sputtered angrily. Matthew pulled the blankets back down over his head and squinted at the man in front of him. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand and slid them on his face.

"Alfred. What are you doing in here? I was trying to sleep,"

"My baby brother returns after nearly three months of being held by some deranged man and that is the first thing you say to me?" Alfred frowned.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I'm just, tired is all. Do you want a hug?" He offered. Alfred grinned and jumped on top of Matthew, embracing him in a tight hug. After a moment Matthew shoved at him a bit. "Are you done now?" He laughed softly.

"No! I'm never going to let go! Now you didn't answer my question! Who's Ivan? Is he the guy?!"

"Y-yeah...but Al, really. Even if by chance the police do find him, I'm not pressing any charges. He didn't hurt me and—,"

"Denied! I'll find the bastard if it kills me! And fuck that detective too! Bagkinsi or whatever. Useless bastard if there ever was one!" He finally released Matthew from his grip which allowed the younger blond to sit up in bed, the blankets pooling at his hips.

"Hey now, Detective Braginski is good detective," Matthew chided.

"Yeah, about as good as a broom without a handle," Matthew slapped at his shoulder. "Now come on and get dressed. It's been awhile since you've had a good meal. I'll treat you to burgers!" Matthew let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Fine. Get out and let me get dressed then," Alfred laughed.

"The hero always saves the day!" He shouted as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"And sometimes he's an ass hole," Matthew muttered darkly as he rummaged though his old clothes.

They went out to dinner as a family, Arthur and Francis joined them, much to Alfred's displeasure. He hated going to fancy upscale restaurants. Matthew could only laugh at him. Francis insisted he stay at the house, and he agreed, only to keep them happy.

But before long he started turned around and began insisting that he wanted to go home, to his own apartment and after three days had passed he was grudgingly was dropped off after being given his spare keys that Francis held onto for him. He was so happy to be at his own dwelling. He couldn't imagine what it must smell like—the garbage hadn't been taken out in ages. He unlocked the door and was surprised by the lack of smell. He slipped out of his shoes and picked up the pile of mail that was littering the entryway.

He looked though the envelopes as he walked into the kitchen letting out a sigh as he saw another stack of mail resting on the counter. Arthur must have been over and tidied up while he had been missing. Only explanation. Although it seemed like it was a few weeks ago. He was grateful nonetheless. Nothing in the mail that was deemed important. Bills, which he'd call about tomorrow; flyers and junk mail. He picked up his house phone and thankfully it was not completely disconnected. He placed a painful call to his cellphone carrier and explained the problem and were more than happy to rush him out a replacement cell phone. He glanced at the time. Just after 6:30 in the evening. Perhaps he should call is boss...well, perhaps former at this time. He had been gone awhile although it wasn't his fault. Thankfully it was a nice easy transaction with his boss, who told him to come back whenever he was ready to, that he always had a job there. That he was glad that he had come back in one piece. Matthew thanked him and ended the call. He flicked though the mail again. Bills from the cable company. Cell phone bills. Late notice on rent. Ugh. There goes all his savings. He pushed them aside and went to his bedroom, gathered up his pyjamas before heading to the shower.

He exited the bathroom feeling clean and comfortable in some of his pyjamas and went into the living room. He flicked the television on and although the service itself was disconnected, he was still permitted to view the local channels which he was happy for. He put it onto the local news and plunked down on the couch. After a while of mindlessly watching news he rose up from the couch and retrieved the cordless house phone. He dialled in Ivan's work cell and held the phone to his ear as he leaned against the wall for a moment.

"Braginski,"

"H-hi Ivan,"

"Hey, I'm just leaving the office. Give me a few and I'll call you back?"

"O-okay," He answered and the phone went dead. He walked over to the couch and sat down. It was so weird hearing him talk like that. Five minutes later he was startled as the phone rang in his hands. "Hello, Williams residence,"

"Matvey, vhat can I help you vith?"

"I..I just wanted to talk, is all," He murmured softly. He could hear the sounds of traffic in the background. "You shouldn't have called while driving. You'll get into an accident,"

"Da. But that's vhy I do hands free," Ivan retorted back. "But you avoid my question. Vhat do you need help vith?"

"N-nothing..I..I just wanted to talk.." He trailed off, flipping the tv off and retreating back to his bedroom after making sure the door was locked. "You said to call you when I was home, at my apartment. Everything except for the house phone and basic cable is off and I'm bored,"

"Ah, is that so? Vell, for some reason I vas thinking you liked the sound of my voice and just vanted something to listen to before you vent to bed," Matthew was glad Ivan couldn't see the redness blooming on his cheeks. "How about I come over to you apartment and ask you some questions?" He asked a little more serious.

"O-okay," Matthew responded back.

"Vill see you soon then Matvey," Ivan said before ending the call. Matthew sighed and set the phone down on the couch beside him, sat there for a few more minutes before pushing himself to his feet and walking out to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of tap water and sat down at his table. The television droned on in the living, broadcasting the news for the night. He picked up his mail once again, going though the bills and opening them one by one and sorting thought them. Ugh. How could he not realize how much he was paying for services he hardly used? He shook his head and pushed the paper out of the way once more before he wondered over to the window and opened it up. It was nice to feel the light breeze that waffled into the room. He watched as a sleek sky blue car pulled to the curb in front of his building. A pale haired man got out of the drivers side door and looked up. He raised a hand at Matthew and waved. Matthew blushed and have a small wave back. He continued to watch him as he went into the building and disappeared. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and he run to get it.

"Hello," He answered then a look of surprise crossed his features. "I-Ivan! Y-you came!" His eyes flickered over Ivan's well tailored suit he wore; a dark navy with an offsetting red and white striped tie. He took a step back and let the man into his apartment. Barely a moment later he found himself boxed in against the wall.

"Of course I came," He leaned down to capture Matthew's mouth in a chaste kiss before backing up a step. "I told you I vould," He followed Matthew into the living room after removing his shoes.

"Please. Take a seat. Would you like a glass of water? I don't have much of anything else at the moment since I haven't been—," He looked down at his feet. "I don't know why I even bother," He muttered, turning. Ivan grabbed his arm.

"Matvey, is alright. Sit vith me da?" He pulled Matthew along with with him to the couch, sitting down first and then pulling Matthew into his lap after he tossed his tie and badge over his shoulder and out of the way. "Have you been good?" He asked wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist.

"Y-yes," He murmured in response. "My brother...I don't know if I should say your name any more. I keep calling you Ivan.. I mean, should I stop doing that?" he asked, worriedly. Ivan moved his hands in agreement.

"I do not think it vill matter. Just because my first name is Ivan, I don't think anyone will draw any ties. No one calls me that anyways. Always Braginski at the office while I am vorking,"

"Alright then,"

"Besides. Even if you told someone that it vas me, do you think anybody vould believe you?" He asked/ Matthew shook his head and tilted his head back on Ivan's shoulder, his glasses slowly sliding back to their proper place at the bridge of his nose.

"No, but..I don't know..." He trailed off. "Won't somebody recognize your car if it's out front?" This time it was Ivan's turn to shake his head.

"Nyet. If anyone saw I am only visiting a victim," Matthew fidgeted.

"D-don't call me that," Matthew muttered darkly. "If I was a victim I'd be dead," Ivan pressed his mouth to Matthew's neck, mouthing at the soft flesh and said nothing in response. He moved his hands under the pyjama shirt the younger man had on. "Ivan, I don't think that—Nnnn!" He whined as Ivan moved the calloused tips of his fingers against his nipples. "I really don't think we should do this," He told the other man, who laughed low in his ear.

"Nyet. I don't really care vhat you think Matvey, remember? This is mine," He placed a hand flat on Matthew's stomach and applied pressure. "All mine. You vould do best not to forget this, da?" Matthew held his breath for a moment.

"Y-yes," He murmured back softly. Ivan cleared his throat. "I...I... da," he whispered, licking at his lips. Ivan tilted Matthew head up, fingers against the underside of his jaw. He brushed their lips together in a gentle kiss, slowly applying more pressure and deepening it as time progressed. Matthew slowly twisted his body towards Ivan, turning in his hold; his fingers pulling at the lapels of Ivan's suit. Ivan's hands came to rest at his waist and his fingers flex in their grip as Matthew pulled back slightly, panting softly. "We..we shouldn't,"

"And Why is that?" Ivan growled out. "I didn't think that I had hurt you that much—," Matthew turned scarlet.

"Don't talk about things like that!" He hissed trying to get off Ivan but with little success.

"Na. Matvey I thought you vanted me to come over? To help you sleep?" Matthew frowned.

"It's not my fault! You talked me to sleep for weeks and now I have a hard time falling asleep without your insistent murmurs! But you could have did that over the phone! You didn't need to come all the way over to my empty apartment," Ivan shrugged and placed a hand and the small of Matthew's back.

"Then let's go to bed da? Lead the way," He moved his hands from Matthew and allowed him to stand. Matthew took the opportunity to stand and backed away from Ivan, the back of his legs running into the coffee table. "Matvey? Bedtime, da?" Matthew froze. The location may have changed but the situation hadn't. He was still under Ivan's hold. He pondered the thought for a moment. Was this really what he wanted? He was finally free of the cabin but not free of Ivan. His heart ached. He was so lost in what he should do. He couldn't very well as for help. Not from his father, not from anyone. Other than Ivan. If he told his father the truth, he was sure Ivan would kill him. Somehow. He wasn't sure how he'd get away with it but knowing Ivan he had a way.

"Okay," He responded. Ivan grabbed his hand and followed Matthew has he went and locked the door to the apartment before leading him down to his bedroom. Matthew went about and pulled the blankets back and crawled into bed, leaving Ivan to stand there in the middle of the room. They watched each other for a moment before Ivan began to strip methodically out of his suit. He took his suit jacket off first, folding it carefully before setting it on top of the dresser. He tugged at his belt and it joined the jacket. He kept his eyes locked with Matthew's as he brought his hand up to his neck line and loosen the knot of his tie enough to pull it over his head along with his badge. He moved to the buttons on his starch white dress shirt after setting his tie down; he undid the first few buttons before rolling his sleeves up. Matthew's gaze flickered for a moment before he looked away. Ivan moved over to the bed and laid down under blankets with Matthew, pulling him close. Matthew turned towards him and kissed him goodnight.

"Matvey, what do you want me to talk about tonight?" He murmured quietly against the shell of his ear. Matthew returned to his prior position, his back to Ivan's chest, tucked in against him.

"Anything. Nothing. It doesn't really matter. Just talk nonsense," Ivan chuckled.

"Nonsense, da? How about I tell you how pretty you are, how much I vant you, all the dirty things I vant to do to you," Matthew shivered. "I vould pin you down, push into you—,"

"No Ivan! Don't tell me stuff like that!" He moved his hand behind him, hitting Ivan's thigh. Ivan caught his hand in his own.

"And vhy not? One of these day I vill do it," He shifted his hips forward. "And you vill beg me for more," Matthew buried his face into the pillows as heat rose to his cheeks.

"I-Ivan, please stop talking like that," Ivan's hand snaked to Matthew's neck and he turned the youngers face towards his, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "Ivan..."

"Matvey, I love you. I vant to make love Matvey please?" he asked softly. Matthew tried to turn his face away, embarrassed but Ivan's hand kept him in place. Matthew looked back at him for a moment then dropped his gaze.

"D-da," he bit at his lip.

"Da? Is Matvey sure? You—,"

"I'm sure! I just..I'm worried about how I'm supposed to explain this to my parents,"

"Nyet. Don't you vorry about it. In a few months you can tell them that ve are dating or vhatever you call it, but this case of your should be settled by then,"

"O-okay," Ivan moved his hand down and slowly unbuttoned Matthew shirt. He pulled at the collar; pulling it about half way down his back restricting Matthew's movements before he returned his hands to toy at Matthew's chest, causing him to gasp softly. "I-I'm not a girl you k-know," he complained.

"Da, I know," Ivan responded back to him as he moved his hand downward and naked it under the waistband of Matthew's sleeping pants. Matthew jolted in surprise and Ivan's hand closed around his cock in a light grip. Matthew bit at his lip as Ivan jerked him to hardness. "You make such pretty noises," He cooed as he continued to fondle Matthew. He withdrew his hand after a few more minutes and started to pull at Matthew's bottoms. Matthew pushed his hands away and shimmied out of them himself.

"I-Ivan, shouldn't you take your clothes off too?" he asked. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet, if I need to I vill, but for now..." He watched Matthew for a moment before placing a hand on the younger mans knee, pulling his legs apart. "Let me see da?" Matthew flushed crimson but let Ivan do as he wanted. Ivan brushed his fingers down Matthew's thighs. "Matvey, do you have anything?" he asked, fingers pressing a little bit harder into soft flesh.

"Y-yeah," The blonde blushed shyly, twisting away from Ivan and reaching out to his night stand, opening the drawer. He fumbled around before finally grasping a small bottle of lube in his fingers. Ivan snatched it out of his hand and his gaze lingered on the drawers remaining contents for a moment before Matthew snaps it shut and turned his attention back to Ivan. He leaned up and kissed Ivan softly. Ivan chuckled into the kiss, pressing on the cap of the bottle before covering his fingers in lube before returning them to Matthew's thighs, lingering over his cock and balls before pressing a digit against his entrance. The younger man's breath hitched as Ivan pushed the slippery fingertip into his body. Matthew breathed in sharply before exhaling, his fingers moving to clutch at Ivan's forearms, his shirt. He moved his legs closer together, only to have Ivan force them apart again with his free hand.

"Don't do that Matvey. I vant to watch," He told him, watching the motion of his hand moving against Matthew. He slowly added a second finger once Matthew was more comfortable with the first and used his free hand to pinch at the blondes nipples. Rubbed at his neck, his stomach, his hips.

"Nnn... Ivan..."Matthew moaned softly. The door bell rang, shrill in the quiet apartment. Ivan's head snapped towards the sound before returning to Matthew. "I-I need to get that," He pushed Ivan's hands away from him, wincing as his fingers pulled from his body and started to wiggle back into his pyjamas after he retrieve them from the floor.

"Matvey. No, ignore it,"

"I can't. If I ignore it and it's Papa or Alfred—especially Alfred—if I don't answer he'll break down the door. Trust me. He has before," Ivan nodded. "Just... stay here, okay?"

"Da," He replied, pouting. Matthew grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on.

"Coming!" He yelled before pressing a kiss against Ivan's lips. "I'll be right back then we'll pick up where we left off?" He added, smiling shyly. He left the room and made his way to the entryway, thanking god that his pyjamas were rather baggy. He opened the door. "Yes?"

"Mattie! What took you so long? Why are you half dressed?"

"W-well I was in bed. It's been a rather trying day," Alfred frowned.

"But even so. You've got time to hang with your big brother don't you?" Alfred asked as he pulled Matthew into a tight hug, pressing his face into Matthew's neck. "I missed you a lot," He told him.

"I missed you too," Matthew winced as his bedroom window thunk'd shut suddenly, causing Alfred to pulled away.

"Is someone else here?" He questioned, pushing past him and moving down the hall.

"Alfred! There isn't anyone else here but me and you!" He yelled taking off after him. Alfred yanked open his bedroom door, but Ivan wasn't there. Alfred looked under the bed and in the closet but found nothing. "See? I told you no one was in here,"

"Alright, but I swear, I'll protect you this time Mattie!" Matthew let out a sigh as Alfred bounded out of his room. He took his own look around but Ivan was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had gone down the fire escape. At another call from Alfred he returned out to the living room. "Hey Mattie, wanna watch a movie? We haven't had a movie night in forever,"

"We can. But Al, I don't have anything here. Maybe a few beer, that's it,"

"Not to worry Mattie! I'll go out and get some stuff for you!" He jumped up from the couch where he sat. "Give me like a half hour," Alfred grinned and dug into his wallet, pulling out a card and handing it to Matthew. "Here, order some pizza or something,"

"O-okay Al," Alfred continued grinning at him as he moved to put his shoes on. He jumped up and gave kissed Matthew on the cheek before taking off out of the apartment. Matthew rubbed at his cheek as he let out a sigh as he moved towards the kitchen to order a pizza. It was a quick transaction. Now he only had to wait until either the pizza or Alfred showed up.

Ten minutes into waiting patiently on the couch, someone knocked on his door. Matthew frowned. Too early for pizza and way too early for Alfred to be back. He rose from his seat and answered the door.

"Matvey, is he gone now? I see his car leave,"

"I-Ivan, I'm s-sorry, he's just gone out to get some food. He's going to be back shortly," Ivan groaned, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Maybe I vill make 'Official Visit' then? Make him leave,"

"I doubt that Ivan. Have you met him yet? He's extremely stubborn,"

"Da, I have. He came by my office. Rude American. Not like my Matvey at all," Matthew shrugged.

"That's just Al for you. Are you coming in?" He asked, stepping out of Ivan's way, letting the man into his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

When Alfred returned, they were in the middle of a heated debate on hockey which was currently playing on the television. Ivan had felt bad when they started talking about it and not being able to watch anything that he made a quick call to the cable company and paid the balance on his bill. Matthew had protested but protesting against Ivan was like hitting a wall—useless.

"Hey Bro," Alfred cast a weary glance at Ivan—his eyes darting to the badge that was hanging around his neck as well as the loosened tie."Detective Braginski," Ivan gave him a short nod. "Can we help you with something?" He asked coldly.

"Oh no. I just had a few questions for your brother, and dropped by to see how he was doing,"

"He's doing just fine," Alfred growled out as he toed of out his shoes and made his way to the kitchen.

"Now don't be rude Al! Mister Braginski has been more than helpful! He even got my cable back on so we can watch hockey tonight,"

"But I thought we were going to watch a movie together!" Alfred whined. Ivan covered his mouth up with his hand in an attempt to hide his grin.

"Alfred. We can watch a movie tomorrow. The detective was nice enough to do this for me, it's only right that I let him stay for the game," Alfred pouted and plunked down on the couch beside Matthew, squishing him into Ivan who in turn put his arm behind Matthew to get comfortable. Matthew stiffened at the gesture before relaxing. After a few moments of sitting there, watching the television, the door bell rang. "That would be the pizza," Matthew moved to stand only to have Ivan grab his arm and pull him back down to the couch.

"No, I'll get it," Matthew sputtered at him as he watched Ivan dig his wallet out of his pocket on the way to the door. Alfred growled.

"I was suppose to treat you tonight, not some busy body. Can't you get rid of him?" Alfred hissed. Matthew shook his head.

"Don't be rude. Ivan has been more help since I've gotten back then—," He froze and Alfred's head swung in his direction.

"Who?!" he questioned.

"T-the d-detective," He stuttered out. "H-his first n-name is I-Ivan," Alfred's eyes narrowed.

"The very same as the guy who—,"

"They're not the same Alfred! Trust me! It's just a coincidence! Detective Braginski sounds nothing like the guy who took me—his voice was deeper, rougher, and had a thick accent. Nothing at all like the detective," Alfred still had his eyes narrowed as Ivan returned with pizza in hand.

"Am I...interrupting something?" He asked, setting the pizza down on Matthew's coffee table before sliding into the space between the arm of the couch and Matthew; thus resuming his prior position. He tapped his fingers against Matthew's neck and along his clavicle. Matthew shivered.

"N-nothing at all. Al's just being a dork. He thinks two different people cannot share the same name," Alfred grumbled under his breath. "Oh well. The game should be starting soon. It's almost eight o'clock," He leaned forward and popped open the pizza box. "Either of you two gentlemen want a plate?" He asked. Alfred grabbed a slice from the box and started to eat.

"Da—I mean yes. Please. I would like a plate if it's not too much trouble,"

"Oh, it's no problem Ivan," He placed a hand on Ivan's knee as he pushed himself to his feet. He came back a minute later with three plates in hand. He handed one to Ivan before handing another to Alfred. "I know it's uncultured for you Al but I don't want cheese melted to the couch. Again,"

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred grabbed for the plate, mouth full of hot pizza. He nearly dropped his pizza on the floor as he attempted to get the plate under said slice. Matthew rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"I'm serious Alfred,"

"Don't worry about it Mattie," The game was starting by this point, and Matthew couldn't bring himself to argue with Alfred any further on the matter. The man to his left balanced the plate on his knee as he took a few bites. With his other hand he twirled blonde locks in his fingers for a moment before leaning his head down so he was able to press his lips against Matthew's ear.

"Matvey, I think I will go," He murmured before moving to get up, placing his plate on the end table beside him.

"No. Don't feel that you have to leave just because Alfred's being an ass,"

"Well I think he should. Aren't you getting a little close for a detective? A little too friendly?" Alfred injected himself into the conversation.

"Aren't you being a little overbearing of your brother? What did you do to bring him back? My understanding was absolutely nothing. Just a lot of talk,"

"Like you did anything more,"

"He's here isn't he?" He taunted, leaning forward to glare at Alfred. Matthew pulled on Ivan's sleeve. Alfred's eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"If we had left things to you like you had demanded of my colleagues, then Matthew would be dead right now, just like the man who kidnapped him at the start," He spat out. Matthew's neck cracked as both he and Alfred turned their attention both to Ivan.

"H-he's dead?" Matthew asked, confused.

"Yes. One of the reasons I had stopped by actually. We followed the directions you gave us, but when we arrived at the location, the entire building was aflame. By the time we got it put out, it was just a pile of smouldering ash. A body was found, whom was anticipate to be the man who kidnapped you. However, we are still trying to determine. There was not much left of him," Matthew grimaced.

"Good. At least something became of him. The bastard," Alfred snarled before he hugged Matthew tightly. "My baby brother," He cooed. "I'm going to protect you forever!" He purposely turned his gaze to Ivan, glaring at the older man.

" , a trial would have been better, to let the man confess his guilt, but it is too late for that," He turned his attention back to Matthew. "Matv—Matthew," Ivan corrected himself. "Perhaps you could drop by the station tomorrow?" He asked. Matthew nodded, pulling himself from Alfred's grip. He placed his plate down on the coffee table beside the pizza box and motioned to Ivan.

"Sure. That's fine, I'll stop by the in the afternoon if that's okay," Ivan nodded. "Let me walk you do the door Detective," He could feel Alfred's gaze burning into his back as they left the living room and moved out of sight into the hallway leading to the door.

"Vould you mind retrieving my jacket from your bedroom?" Ivan asked, voice low. Matthew nodded and slipped, thankfully unseen to his bedroom before returning with Ivan's suit jacket. "Thank you,"

"N-no problem," He responded, shifting from one foot to the other as Ivan slipped into his suit jacket. Ivan swooped down to kiss him before stepping back. "N-not now," He whispered. "Alfred—,"

"Fuck him. He is bad for you," Ivan growled out as he took Matthew's face in his hand and kissed him a little harder than what was necessary. "Mine Matvey. Remember," Matthew trembled as Ivan pulled away licking his lips.

"Da. Bad. I will see you at work tomorrow," He agreed. Ivan nodded, pressing one more chaste kiss to his lips before leaving the apartment without so much as a goodbye. Matthew shook his head, cheeks pink as he returned to the living room. Alfred was already changing the television over to the DVD player and putting in a movie. "Hey! I was watching the game!"

"Too bad Bro. Mister lead detective wanted you to walk him to the door so you lost your chance,"

"It's the polite thing to do with a guest Alfred! I do the same thing with you!" The older blonde scowled. "What's wrong with you tonight? Normally your so happy go lucky and tonight your all sour puss," Alfred snorted.

"It's not my fault that you invited that idiot police man into you home. He's useless!" Something clicked in Matthew's brain.

"Are you jealous? Of Detective Braginski? Really Alfred!" He scoffed.

"I am not jealous of that prick!" Alfred retorted.

"Oh, Al, there isn't anything to be jealous of!"

"But you like him don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have invited him to watch hockey!"

"We have a common interest in hockey. And you! You won't watch it hardly at at all with me," Matthew paused, looking down at his feet. "You know I don't have anyone else Alfred," he added softly. "I doubt I will ever speak to him again once my case closes. I just wanted to enjoy a hockey game," He shook his head, suddenly feeling upset and angry. "I'm going to bed. Be sure to let yourself out," Alfred scrambled to his feet as Matthew started towards his bedroom.

"Mattie, wait!" He called, grabbing at Matthew arm as he caught him at the bedroom door. "Mattie, I, I wasn't thinking. You know me, empty head," Alfred knocked his knuckles against the side of his head in an attempt to prove his point. Matthew turned to look at him stonily.

"I'm going to bed Al,"

"But—,"

"No buts. You already woke me up once and now I'm not in the mood for your antics. If your staying over fine. If not lock up when you leave," He pushed Alfred out of his bedroom doorway and shut the door behind him.

Matthew awoke to a knock on his bedroom door. He rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head, trying to ignore the noise.

"Mattie, are you awake? I brought breakfast," Matthew groaned. He did not want McDonald's this early in the morning and muttered as such. "What Mattie? I hope you're decent cause I'm coming in," Alfred pushed the door open and walked in carrying a tray. He set it down on the nightstand before pulling the blankets away from Matthew's head. "And here I thought I was hard to get up," Alfred laughed.

"It's my first night back in my own bed, why shouldn't I enjoy it?" Matthew muttered as he sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at the tray. "Did you make this?" Alfred nodded.

"I know how you don't like McDonald's too much, so I went out and bought the stuff this morning. It's probably not as good as yours is but, whatever," He said with a shrug. Matthew only shook his head.

"Al, it's sweet of you. You didn't have to go though this effort to make me happy," Heat rose to Alfred's cheeks.

"Ah, well...shucks Mattie. I just don't like having you mad at me is all. I wanna be a good big brother," Matthew patted the bed next to him and Alfred took the hint, sitting down next to Matthew as the younger blonde sat up in bed. Alfred reached over and brought the tray to rest in Matthew lap. "Eat up!"


	7. Chapter 7

The days following past rather quickly. He had is meetings with Ivan both at work and at his apartment, but it was odd. He would be going back to work at the store at the start of the week, which he was almost happy for. Happy to be making money, but...He didn't really want to go back to being ignored again. It was one of the good things that Ivan brought to him. He had never really felt so loved, so... Matthew shook his head, not sure of what words to use. Not that things would go back to the way there were completely. He still had Ivan after all. Somewhat. When his brother wasn't being a jealous prick about it. Really. What right do Alfred have?

He shifted from one foot to the other, waiting in line at the bank, having preferred to going to his local branch rather than doing things over the phone. Not that he wanted to draw money out of his savings, but hell if he was going to push his issues onto anyone else. Alfred kept on bringing him food and Ivan kept trying to pay everything else, rent included.

Seriously. Did they think he was completely useless? Ivan he could understand, but Alfred? Taking the time to drive down, an hour each way every few days after work to visit him and make sure he was okay? Was a phone call no longer enough? He carried his cell on him nearly always nowadays.

Before long, he reached the teller and made his transaction. It was nice, simple and easy, thankfully. Then headed out on his way to get some real food. Food that was nothing like what Al brought him. Organic, fresh fruits and vegetables. Oh! He giggled to himself as he headed towards the local market. Perhaps he would get some pineapple, and some grapes or something equally sweet. He grabbed a cart as he entered the market and began wondering around picking things up, almost at random and adding them to his cart. When he was done, he paid for his items and went outside to hail a cab. The trip home was quiet and quick; he put everything in its proper spot when he got home and send off a quick text to both Al and to Ivan's personal cell.

_'sup bro'_ was the response he got back from his brother.

_'n2m, going out 2nite so no need to stop by'_

_'WHAT. I wanna come 2'_

_'nope, date cant come'_

_'WTF WITH WHO'_

_'Ivan. Gonna watch a movie at the drive in.'_

_'dont move comin over' _ Matthew let out an annoyed sigh and went to check his response from Ivan.

_'Be over in an hour to pick you up, da?'_

_'no. Now. you have to come now. Alfred is already on his way. He's not very accepting,'_

_'da, da. I come now,' _Once again Matthew let out a sigh as he set down his cellphone and went to his room to change. He slipped into a pair of tight jeans that showed off his legs and behind. A white belt around his waist, hidden by a form fitting dress shirt that he left un-tucked. He turned towards his mirror as he grabbed a brush from the top of his dresser. He ran it though his hair before setting it down, giving himself a once over and went out to the living room. Not ten minutes later and there was a knock on the door and the only thing he could think of was to hope it was not Alfred. Thankfully his luck held out.

"Ivan," He breathed as he stretched upwards to peck Ivan on the lips while moving forward and out of his apartment. "Come on, I want to leave before Al shows up," He said as he locked his door. He grabbed Ivan's hand, leading him out of the building.

"Da, I agree. Vill ve be going to dinner first?" Matthew grinned and nodded. "Vhere did you vant to go? To that little French place on—,"

"No! No french restaurants. Papa is working tonight and I don't want to chance it. Hey. My landlords grandsons, Romano and Feliciano run a cute little Italian restaurant across town. Do you mind if we go there?" Ivan shrugged.

"Vhatever you vant," Matthew shot him a smile watched as Ivan opened the passenger side door for him. He slipped into the seat and Ivan moved around the car to slide into his own. He gave Ivan the directions and they were off.

When they arrived in Little Italy, they pulled into the parking lot of Roma's. They were seated right away in a nice, secluded section of the restaurant. Feliciano came and greeted them, grinning and giggling like a madman.

"Matthew~ I'm so happy to see you!" He cried. Matthew stood up from his seat to hug the brunette. "And who is this handsome fellow your with?" He asked elbowing him.

"O-oh, this is Ivan," He introduced. Feliciano prattled on for a few minutes before Ivan cleared his throat and Feliciano took their order. He ran off to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and some bread. "Thanks," Matthew murmured softly before the brunette bounded back off to help with another customer. Ivan reached across the table and yanked Matthew's hand closer to his so he could rest it atop of Matthew's, thumb stroking his thumb along the back of his hand. Matthew blushed softly and ducked his head.

"Matvey, you are so cute," He laughed, causing Matthew to blush more. They continued to talk softly until their food arrived and ate in silence once they started eating. Matthew's mind started to wonder. How things had changed in just a few short weeks. He set down his fork and rested his chin in his palm, elbow resting on the edge of the table, watching as Ivan finished is own meal. After a few moments, Ivan stopped and stared back at him. "Da?" He murmured. Matthew shook his head.

"Nothing," He blushed softly again, turning his gaze away from Ivan. After another few minutes of silence had passed Ivan crossed his knife and fork over his plate—a clear signal that he was finished. He raised his hand and twitched his finger towards Feliciano who was wiping off tables. Feliciano bounded over to them, ecstatic.

"What do you recommend for dessert?" He asked the brunette, who gushed about a multitude of desserts they had available. Ivan held up his hand. "Something light,"

"Then I'd have to say our Zabaglione. It can be made with any kind of berry or fruit that you wish,"

"I'd like blackberries please," Matthew stated.

"Same," Came Ivan's reply only a second later. Feliciano came out a bit later with their desserts. The picked away at the fruity concoction and chattered away more than what they had during the main meal. When they were done Ivan paid—refusing to let Matthew pay, much to his dismay—and they left.

They went to the outskirts of town to the old drive in theatre to see their movie. There were not too many other cars out that night so they were able to park in a good spot. Tonight, Dracula was playing. The only equipment the small drive in had was a projector from the sixties so they only played old movies—the classics were the most popular—and it still seemed to be in business.

"I vill return shortly," Ivan told him as he got out of the car and went to pay for admission. He returned about ten minutes later with a bag of popcorn from the little concession stand that was there and a couple of beers from the trunk of the car. He passed the popcorn to Matthew as he slipped back into the drivers seat, followed by the beer. Matthew was more than happy to open the two bottles, handing one back to Ivan as he got comfortable in the seat, leaning towards the older man, one elbow on the cars centre console. Ivan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye for a quick moment before swooping down and planting a chaste kiss on the others lips. Matthew couldn't help but chase after him, leaning up for another soft kiss, which Ivan was more than happy to grant him.

"Ivan,"

"Da Matvey?" He responded softly, bringing his right hand down to cup the back of Matthew's neck, his body twisted somewhat awkwardly in his seat.

"I love you," A sharp grin tugged at Ivan's lips as he started to chuckle.

"YA lyublyu tebya," He purred back, putting slight pressure on Matthew's neck as he leaned over again to give Matthew a deeper kiss then before. Matthew fumbled to put his beer into the cars cup holder and unbuckled his seat belt before he manoeuvred himself onto his knees in the seat so he could wrap his arms around Ivan's neck and deepen the kiss. "I think I vant to take you home after this,"

"Oh?" Matthew licked his lips as the pair parted. "You vant to, do you?" he teased. "I think ve could arrange something," Ivan growled softly at Matthew's teasing tone and quickly pulled him close enough to bite at the soft flesh of his cheek. Matthew yelped out in surprise, jerking away from the older man. "What was that for?!" He cried. Ivan only shook his head in reply and picked up his beer, taking a drink.

"Well what do you think it's for?" He mocked back. "You may think it's funny but mocking my accent is not funny to me," He told Matthew using his American accent. Matthew pushed his glasses up his nose and sniffled.

"You're the one that's always telling to answer you properly, it's only fair!" He turned away from Ivan and sat properly in the passenger seat, looking out the side window in an attempt to ignore the other man. "I thought this was suppose to be a date, not a fighting match. Why did you bite me? To get back at me for teasing you?" He muttered.

"I...am sorry Matvey. I over-reacted," Ivan said quietly after a new minute of tense silence.

"It's-It's okay Ivan. I probably did too. And for the record...I like your accent. It makes you seem more rugged or something. I can't quiet place it. It only gets better when it's not in English,"

"Oh, da? Is that so? Imeyet li vklyuchit' Vas? (Does it turn you on?)" He asked. Matthew bit his lip and looked at Ivan in the reflection of the window for a moment before lowering his gaze.

"I don't know what you are asking Ivan," He muttered, cheeks pinking. Ivan reached across and pulled Matthew closer.

"Lyubish' yego Matvey? Zvuk moyego golosa? Znachit li eto razdrazhat' vas, sdelat' vashe telo zharko? (Do you like it Matvey? The sound of my voice? Does it rile you up, make your body feel hot?)"

He growled into the blondes ear, enjoying the hitch in his breath. He flicked his tongue out and ran the tip along the shell of Matthew's ear. Matthew's entire body shivered at the contact and his cheeks heated up even more. "Tel menya, Matvey,"

"I-Ivan, can you please not do that? I don't even know what your saying," He whimpered softly as he tried to move his head away from Ivan's.

"Da Matvey, I suppose. But where is the fun in that? I like seeing you like this," He licked his lips.

"W-we should just watch the movie. It's already started now," He turned his gaze to look at the huge screen out the windshield and began to watch along with the other viewers that were around them. Ivan merely chuckled and used his arm to pull Matthew by the waist, closer to him—as close as he could with the centre console being between them. After a while of sitting in silence, listening to the speakers around them and watching the screen. Matthew began to fidget and he reached over, pulling Ivan's left hand into his. Ivan cast him a glance out of the corner of his eye at Matthew but said nothing as the petite blonde toyed with his fingers, running his own slender digits against his before threading their fingers together for a few minutes, then he gave Ivan's hand a squeeze before un-threading their hands and stroking his fingertips along Ivan's fingers once again. This continued for a good chunk of the movie and Ivan was able to ignore it for the most part; until he turned over his hand and started stroking his thumb along the centre of Ivan's palm.

"Vhat are you doing?" He asked softly, eyes remaining on the oversized screen outside.

"Hmm?" Matthew looked towards him. "Nothing, why?" Ivan shook his head and said nothing; returning his attention to the movie for a while longer. He lost himself in the daze of watching blankly at the screen. Thankfully it wasn't long before the credits were rolling down and people were beginning to leave. Matthew released the elder mans hand and sat up in his heat properly so he could buckle up.

"Home?" Ivan growled out softly as he started the ignition. The car purred to life and Ivan checked his blind spots before backing up. When he pulled out in the opposite direction of town Matthew turned and question him.

"I thought we were going back to the apartment?" He asked. Ivan laughed softly at him, his right hand leaving the wheel to pat the back of Matthew's head.

"Nyet, I said home. My home not yours. It is bit of drive, but I vill bring you home in time for vork in the morning," Matthew couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks. Ivan moved his hand down from the crown of the younger mans head down to the base of his neck, almost as if keeping him in place even though there was no wheres for Matthew to go. But he didn't mind. It was a comfortable weight that grounded him. The relationship that he had now with Ivan was more conventional then he had been when he had been at the cabin. Matthew shifted his shoulder slightly and Ivan's hand slid down further to between his shoulder blades. He glanced over at Ivan. He could never understand this man. One minute he was a complete gentleman and then the next..Hmm. He wanted to question him but he didn't really want to upset him. But then again, the more he thought about it the more it didn't seem to matter what he was like. There was just something that drew him back to Ivan and vise versa as well. He had been given the chance to flee—to not have any interaction aside from the case itself, which could have been avoided for the most part but he still chose to call him up and basicly pick up where they had left off before he had left the cabin. "Dorogaya?"

"Hmm?" Matthew looked at him for a moment, giving him a shy smile. "What is it?"

"Ve are almost home. I thought you might have dozed off," His hand moved back to the base of Matthew's neck where he squeezed for a moment before returning his hand back to the steering wheel. He flicked the blinker on and turned left down a driveway that led to modest two storey home. Ivan pulled up close to the front door and parked the car. Matthew unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car before waiting for Ivan to do the same. He wrung his hands together a bit nervously before following behind the older man as he lead him into the home after unlocking the door. "It's not much but is home for now," Ivan told him as he turned towards the blonde who was too busy looking around to notice the predatory grin pulling at the detectives lips.

"It's very beautiful I—," Matthew was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his. He let out a muffled squawk before timidly kissing Ivan back. He went on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around the other mans neck as they deepened the kiss. Ivan quickly manoeuvred him so that his back against the door. His hands found their way to Matthew's hips, fingers pressing in tightly as he moved once more, pulling back slightly so he could lift Matthew up. The blonde whimpered when the elder manhandled him up so that his legs were wrapped around his waist. Ivan smirked at him before leaning back in and began to press kisses down his jaw line. He mouthed at the youngers neck, tonguing around his ear before moving down the slender column of neck. Matthew unconsciously rolled his hips against Ivan's as he shifted in the mans hold. "I-Ivan, I didn't come over to do t-this!" He squeaked as Ivan groped at his ass.

"Maybe you didn't but I did. Your brother keeps thwarting our time together and I vant Matvey. I'm not vaiting," He pressed his body harder against Matthew's. Matthew couldn't help the soft moan the escaped him at Ivan's possessiveness. "Ty moya Matvey, ne zabyvayte, chte,"(You are mine Matthew, do not forget that). He growled into the others ear. Matthew's thighs tightened around Ivan's middle, causing both men to moan.

"Don't... don't make me wait then," Ivan's fingers tightened on his hip in an ungodly grip if only for a moment. Ivan stepped away from the wall, taking on the blondes weight and began to carry him upstairs, pausing a number of times to push Matthew back up against one of the wall—kissing and biting and necking at each other. "Nnn! Ivan, really!" He removed his hands that were currently entwined in ash blonde locks, down Ivan's shoulders, arms to rest atop his forearms for a moment before pushing them away and letting his legs fall down so that he is standing on his own with Ivan pressed against him his face buried into his neck.

"Hmm?" He made a noncommittal noise as he ground against the blonde. Matthew's breath hitched and he released his hold on Ivan's arms, pushing him aside only to turn around and give the bigger man a shove towards the wall. He places a hand on Ivan's covered chest.

"Come and take me to bed," He purred out, hand slowly dropping down to cup the bulge in the front of his slacks. Ivan groaned at the action and started tugging Matthew towards the master bedroom again. Matthew's body quickly met with the door to the room. "Ah!" He cried out softly as Ivan bent his head down, nipping at his neck. Ivan fumbled with the doorknob and after a moment the door opened allowing the pair to tumble inside.

Ivan made quick work of their clothing and it wasn't long before he was staring down at Matthew as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching the boy who was kneeling between his legs, his cock slowly disappearing between plump lips with hot suction. He groaned low in his throat as he petted the younger mans blonde locks; cornflower blue eyes flashing up at him between long lashes and thick lenses as he swallowed around him.

"Mmm Matvey, you've gotten better," He praised causing Matthew to pull away enough to allow Ivan's cock to slip from his lips and bounce up against his stomach. The blonde quickly saddled up into Ivan's lap. "Such a good boy," He cooed. Matthew shifted enough so that his legs were spread wide over Ivan's and close enough to the other man so that when he reached down between them he was able to wrap slender fingers around both their cocks. Ivan couldn't help but chuckle even as Matthew moved to use both his hands—he batted his hands away and replaced them with his own, slowly jerking his hand over their cocks. Matthew whimpered softly as he leaned forward to plant his lips against Ivan's in a wet open kiss. "Hnn, Matvey. You are very eager tonight, aren't you?" he teased as the parted. Matthew looked up at him, his cheeks flushed rouge. Ivan stilled his hand; moving his other one to Matthew's chin, cupping it as he ran his thumb over a reddened lower lip. Matthew wrapped his hand around Ivan's wrist, holding his hand in place. He nuzzled into Ivan's palm mouthing at the length of his fingers before sliding one of them into his mouth. A shiver ran though the blonde and he moved his hips towards the elders as he ran his tongue around Ivan's index finger. Ivan shifted and pulled his hand away from Matthew who let out a whine as he was all but dumped on the bed as the other man stood up.

"Ivan," He mewled, already moving to grab the hand he had been clutching at back but Ivan stepped back and out of reach. He gave up easily and fell back to the bed as he trailed a hand down in chest, pinching at his nipples for a brief moment before continuing down to circle his fingers around his own cock. "Nnn, Ivan..." He moaned softly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed himself. The elder man could only watch as he fisted a hand around his cock; growling. After a few moments of watching he shook his head clear and turned towards his closet as he had set out to do, returning with a tie and a bottle of lubricant. He tossed the bottle on the bed above Matthew's head and ignored the squawk he let out as he removed his glasses and covered his eyes with the tie.

"W-what are you doing?" He squeaked out. Ivan chuckled at the blondes dismay and leaned down close to his ear.

"I'm taking vhat I vant," He drawled in a low tone causing the other to squirm in his spot. He manhandled the others body enough so that he could do as he wished and began to stretch out his body after slathering his fingers with lube. He pressed and teased at the younger mans entrance with his fingers. When he felt that the blonde was prepped enough he moved up, mouthing at balls for a moment before leaving a trail of saliva up his cock. Matthew jolted in surprise, a moan escaping his lips. "YA sobirayus' zapolnit' vas, (I'm going to fill you up)" He hissed into Matthew's ear as he leaned over the others prone body, his fingers returned to their prior spot, thrusting hard into Matthew's body, feeling the way the blonde tightened on his fingers as he nudged them deeper as he felt around for his prostate. Matthew cried out at the stimulation; his body seemingly hyper aware of what was going on—more responsive to Ivan's words and touch. "YA sobirayus' v poshel na khuy zhestkiy,(I am going to fuck you hard)" He paused as he pressed his nose against Matthew's ear. "I sdelat' tak, chtoby vy nikogda ne zabudete, kto vy prinadlezhite k,(And make sure that you never forget that you belong to,)" He punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust of his fingers that caused Matthew to let out a sob as he grabbed blindly for Ivan—fingers gripped his hair and tugged him closer and he pressed a clumsy, blind kiss to Ivan's face, causing the older man to chuckle for a moment; the action reverberating before he kissed Matthew properly. The blonde's back arched as he came, body pulsing around Ivan's fingers, even as the other man continued thrusting them.

"Uhnn!" He cried loudly; tense for another moment before finally relaxing again on the bed. Ivan withdrew his fingers from the others body and wiped them off on the bed as he reconnected their lips together in a quick kiss.

"Matvey. So pretty," He murmured, running a hand through the mess on the others stomach before bringing his fingers to his mouth for a tasted. Matthew let out a whine, clearly embarrassed. "So sweet," He added, licking his lips before he took Matthew's wrists in his hand and pinned them above his head. He grabbed at the bottle of lube with his free hand—releasing Matthew's wrists to allow himself to pop the cap off the bottle and squirt some of the thick liquid into his hand. He groaned low in his throat as he ran his slick covered hand over his cock, squeezing at the base. "Fuck," He cursed softly as he manoeuvred Matthew so that he was on his side—hiked a leg up on his shoulder and slowly pushing into Matthew. Matthew cried out softly at the intrusion, the heel of his foot pressing into Ivan's shoulder. Ivan stroked one hand along the blondes thigh and pulled him closer with the other. He remained moderately still for a few moments to allow the petite man beneath him to adjust before he began to thrust into him in short shallow movements. He kept his eyes trained on Matthew sweet face—although he was unable to see his overly expressive eyes, he still was able to watch the rest of his face contort in pleasure; as his hands gripped at the bedding closest to his head, as teeth sunk into the tender flesh of his lip.

"P-please Ivan, I want—Ah!" Ivan laughed softly.

"Vhat is it dorogoy?" He cooed, snapping his hips forward, enjoying the feel of Matthew's body.

"I—Ah! I want to look at you!" He whined, twisting his upper body and looking in the general direction of Ivan. The older man paused in his movements before pulling away from him; enough to move Matthew flat on his back. He leaned over his prone form and tugged the makeshift blind fold off. His hands returned to Matthew's hip and he pushed back into Matthew's pliant body. The blonde's breath caught in his throat as Ivan leaned down to press their lips together and to fondle his semi-hard cock. "O-Oh! G-god—,"

"Nyet, only Ivan," He teased as he moved to kiss down his jawline and neck. He ran his tongue down his neck—teeth nipping at his clavicle. He ran one of his hands up his sides to his chest, pinching lightly at his nipples until they were rounded buds. Matthew's hips jerked against Ivan's at the action and he let out a surprisingly loud moan, back arching slightly in pleasure.

"Ahh!" He cried out again, his hands tensed, the bedding bunching together under his palms. Ivan licked his lips and thrust harder, his hand quickening in its pace over the blondes cock. "Ivan, Ivan!" he whined, releasing the bedding to claw at Ivan's shoulders before winding them in his hair, pulling him close enough so that they could kiss.

"Da Matvey? Are you close?" He purred. Matthew whined in response. "Da, Matvey. Come for me?" He asked with a particularly hard thrust. He squeezed his fingers around Matthew's cock lightly before pressing his thumb against the slit. "Please?" Matthew's breath hitched and he bit his lip to try and quiet his cry as he came for a second time, covering Ivan's hand with his release. An almost feral growl left Ivan's throat as he snapped his hips forwards. He bent his head down and bit at the soft junction of flesh between Matthew's neck and shoulder as he came. Matthew moaned at the feeling—he felt uncomfortably hot and full. Ivan stilled after a moment and he stared down at Matthew who's hair was fanned out light a halo around his head—looking utterly surreal. He couldn't help but drop his head down to capture his lips in a soft kiss was he pulled out of his burning hot body. The blue eyed man reached out and ran his hands though ash blonde locks.

"I love you Ivan," He murmured as Ivan settled his weight down, head resting on Matthew's chest as he sprawled out. Matthew continued to card his fingers though the others hair.

"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu moya dorogaya,(I love you too my dear)" Ivan glanced upwards as Matthew looked down at him, smiling softly.

"Papa says I have Stockholm syndrome and that I don't really love you. That I just think I do because of what happened," He said conversationally as he looked away from Ivan. "I don't believe him. I've never felt like this before Ivan. I know what I'm feeling is real. I just.. I just wanted to tell you this before my family...before they..."

"Do not vorry Matvey, I understand," He murmured softly, nosing against Matthew's neck as he shifted upwards more. "Not 'hero-worship' either, da?" Matthew snorted in response.

"Of course Detective. You are my big strong hero that saved me after all," They laid in silence for a while until Matthew started to doze off.

"Shall I take you home then? I vould not vant your brother to be upset," Matthew let out an annoyed groan.

"Fuck him. I told him we were going out on a date. He knows I like you. I don't know why he is being such a jerk,"

"Nyet, I do not vant to fuck him Matvey. He is just being protective of his baby brother. And vhy shouldn't he? I'm sure I am not the only one who has wanted to take you. I'm just the only one that took action,"

"That's not what I meant," He laughed. "But the answer is no. I don't want to go home. At least, if you'll have me, I'd rather stay,"

"Hnn, I'll always have you," He muttered softly as he nipped at Matthew who laughed again.

"Not what I meant again, but perhaps after a good nap," Ivan made a noncommittal noise and buried his face back into Matthew's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan woke up to a bright sunny morning and whispered shouting from the hall.

"Alfred! I am fine! There is no reason to call the cops! I'm fine, really!" The ash-blonde man let out a soft sigh and started to get up by looking for some pants. "If you do, I will castrate you _Brother,_" A pause and then—"Alfred if you don't think I will, think again. Alfred—Alfred! Fuck!" There was a thud as something hit the wall and then silence. The door creaked as it opened and Matthew slipped back inside the room. "Uh..Sorry about that," He said sheepishly as he saw Ivan. He held the blanket around him tightly in one hand, keeping it up around his chest. "I umm, I guess I need to get home before Al blows up. Oh gosh..I should get dressed," He scurried around, looking for his clothing that was scattered on the floor.

"Do you vant to shower first?"

"N-no, I think I'm okay. I just want to get home before Al gets there. He's freaking out because he couldn't reach me on the land line," He finally found his jeans and boxers and pulled them on.

"Da. Okay," He responded as he went over to his closet and began to dress. Matthew paused in buttoning up his shirt to watch and he couldn't help the flush that rose to his cheeks when Ivan caught him staring. He quickly looked away and went back to buttoning up his shirt.

By the time they made it to the car, a half hour had passed and he was starting to receive more angry text messages from his brother. Matthew cursed softly to himself and Ivan just chuckled. They arrived at Matthew's apartment in no time at all. Al was outside, leaning against the hood of his SUV.

"Mattie! Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled, storming over to him as the younger of the two got out of the car.

"I told you yesterday Al! And this morning! I was with Ivan!"

"You stay away from the perverted detective! He's nothing more than a—,"

"Alfred!" Matthew slapped him. "Shut the fuck up! I'm old enough to make my own choices!" He turned back to Ivan who was still sitting in the idling car. "I'll call you later, da?"

"If you are sure. I can stick around if you prefer," Matthew shook his head.

"Nah, this'll take some time. I will call you later," Ivan nodded and pulled away as Matthew stepped back to the side walk. "Now you, you ass hole, get going up to the apartment. Shouldn't be doing this on the street," Alfred grumbled to himself but followed Matthew regardless.

"I just don't know what you see in that creeper. I mean sure he's tall, but...I'm tall too! What does he have that I don't?!" Alfred asked as he shut the door to the apartment.

"Well he's not _my brother_ for one! I keep telling you all, I cannot return your feelings! Ivan and I have a real connection—,"

"We have a real connection!"

"_A Blood connection you ass!" _Matthew hissed. "And if your done, go be jealous some wheres else! Ivan is my boyfriend Al. Nothing you say or do is going to change that," A moment later he was boxed in against the wall by his brother, forearm pressed against his collar. "Get off me!" But Alfred did no such thing as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Matthew's—at least he attempted to. Matthew turned his head and Alfred's lips met with his cheek. He growled, annoyed and used his hand to trap Matthew chin and force him to look straight as he leaned in again to connect their lips together. He ignored Matthew's hitting and bit down at his lower lip, causing the younger brother to gasp in pain; giving him prime opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth which caused Matthew to bite down on his tongue. The older blonde yelped in pain but his grip did not falter. "Get off me Alfred!"

"Why?! Why is he so much better then me? What does he have that I don't?"

"He doesn't force me to do things I don't want for starters!" Alfred let out an annoyed sigh and stepped back, releasing his younger brother. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mattie. I'm sorry. I just... Ugh," Matthew shoved him out of the way and walked further into the apartment, into the living room and fell to the couch. Alfred followed him. "I wish we weren't brothers. Kinda. In a way. Then this whole thing would be much easier,"

"Al, I've already told you that this wouldn't work. Brothers or not, I don't have those kinds of feelings towards you," Alfred let out a sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry Alfred. That's just the way it is,"

"I'm sorry too," He sighed again. "Do you want to hang out?" Matthew shrugged.

"Yeah, that's fine I guess. As long as you promise to apologize to Ivan next time you see him. And stop being an ass to him. And stop touching me like that!" Matthew snapped at him, slapping his hand away from his hip. Alfred grudgingly accepted the terms.

"Whatever. I'll do it for you. But I still think there's something fishy about him Bro. Something just not quiet right. If he ever hurts you—,"

"I know, I know, you'll beat his face in right?"

"Damn right Bro!" Matthew couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that left him.

"Damn right indeed,"

Weeks turned into months and finally they were able to identify the remains of the man they found at the cabin. A man with a criminal record as long as your arm that included rape, kidnapping, mutilation, among other things. Since he had put in the report that he had never actually seen the mans face they could only assume it was the correct man and they classified it as a closed case. It rattled Matthew to the core.

He had finally began forgetting about the treatment he had endured at the cabin and closing the case opened his worries back up. It meant then Ivan had searched out this man and killed him or had him burned alive. It scared him. He should have known that Ivan was capable of murder. He was a detective, he had to have started as a cop and the chances of having not shot someone in the line of duty probably wasn't that high. After all, Alfred had before. He thought he had ended all this turmoil but now it was worse then ever. He began to avoid Ivan and spend more time with Alfred which had an unfortunate side effect of pissing the older man off. They spoke on the phone and text quiet often but it was not the same and Alfred's company wasn't the same either. He missed the other man and craved his touch. But perhaps his father had been right. Perhaps it was all just in his head. Whatever it was it hurt. A lot. And he craved touch. Even Alfred's grabby hands. Three weeks. He never had this issue before. He was so worked up all the time.

"Hey, what's wrong Mattie? You're flushed," Alfred asked, looking over at his twin as they sat on the couch watching Pacific Rim. Matthew worried at his lip for a moment before responding.

"N-nothings wrong Al. Sorry to make you worry," The elder twin frowned and leaned in closer to him, resting their foreheads together.

"You don't seem okay. Is it that creep again?" He asked.

"No..I haven't seen Ivan in a few weeks actually. He's been uh, very busy with work," Alfred made a noncommittal noise and shifted slightly to press his lips to Matthew's in a quick peck. Matthew froze, his heart skipping a beat. "Al—," He jerked away from Matthew, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I..I forgot,"

"It's...it's okay Al,"

"Huh? But I thought...Can I? Again? Please?" But he didn't wait for a response before leaning in again, capturing his brothers lips in a soft kiss. Matthew didn't respond to the kiss, and after a moment he pulled away. Matthew looked at him with a dazed look. "It's no fun if you don't enjoy it," He muttered.

"Hmm. Sorry Al. Why don't we get a drink? I think I have a few Budweiser in the fridge,"

"Sure Mattie," Matthew pushed himself up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab the beer.

By the time the movie was over they had gone though a dozen bottles of beer and Matthew was a little more then buzzed.

"What-What do you want to do now?" Matthew asked as he stopped the movie from playing and changed it over to live television.

"Can I kiss you again Mattie?"

"Al, I have a boyfriend you know,"

"Yeah and right now you're avoiding him. What's up with that anyways?"

"I just don't want to see him right now. I thought you would be happy with that. Heck, you don't even like Ivan,"

"Yes, well..." Alfred trailed off. "As much as I don't like him, he seems to make you happy. Or at least he did. So what's up? What changed?" He asked.

"Al, he does make me happy. Unbelievability so but...sometimes...he..he scares me sometimes. But then, he's so gentle and loving at others," He turned towards Al, his eyes wide, pupils dilated.

"Does he scare you a lot?" Matthew shook his head. "Has he hit you?" Matthew stiffened for a moment.

"Well...kinda, kinda not really though. He gets a little rough with me when we're having sex though. Leaves bruises a lot since he likes to hold me down. But it's not really hitting. It's actually kind of hot," Alfred swallowed thickly. "Oh god Al. I've been a horrible boyfriend. Should I call him? It's been three weeks since we last met up, although we do talk every few days," He let out an annoyed groan. "I should call him. I'm so fucking worked up. Give me a sec Al," He fumbled to get his phone out of his jeans pocket. Alfred shook his head and placed his hands on Matthew's to still them.

"Calm down there Broski. You don't want to be calling him half in the bag. Just wait until the morning,"

"Okay," Matthew agreed easily. Alfred handed him another beer and they continued to drink and watch television. When they ran out of beer they moved to harder liquor. Rum and coke, vodka and cranberry juice. Alfred glanced towards the led display of the cable box.

"Perhaps we should get you to bed. It's past two," He muttered to Matthew. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Matthew was—he drink more often and had more of a tolerance to alcohol then the other blonde.

"No, I don't... I don't want to..to go to bed!" The drink in his hand splashed against the front of his shirt. "Oops!" He giggled. He set the glass down on the coffee table and tugged at Alfred's hand so that his hands were out of his lap before moving to lay down with put his head in that very spot. Al put his hand on the top of Matthew's head and brushed back his hair.

"And why not little brother? You're loaded,"

"Am not!" He defended as he reached up to take hold of Alfred's hand and pressing it to his overheated cheek. Alfred snorted as he shook his head. He stroked his thumb over Matthew's flushed skin, causing Matthew to moaned softly.

"You'll regret it in the morning," Alfred told him in a soft voice. Matthew ignored him in favour of pulling Alfred's hand closer; playing with his fingers, pulling his thumb into his mouth. Alfred jerked in response. "Stop that!" He growled, trying to pull his hand away but Matthew's grip only tightened. He looked up at Alfred with a dazed gaze. "Let go Mattie. I'm going to call Ivan," He put a little pressure on Matthew's cheek and the blonde opened his mouth, freeing up his appendage. He dug into Matthew's pocket, retrieving his phone. He quickly located Ivan's number and dialled it.

"Braginski," Came the mumbled, sleepy reply as the older man answered the phone. "Matvey, vhat's vrong?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Ah, wrong brother dude. Mattie's pretty... incapacitated. I think you should come over and swap places with me,"

"Put him to bed yourself. It's late. I have work tomorrow,"

"Now you listen here you prick. I don't like you and I know you don't like me but Mattie tells me you love each other. You make him happy. Or at least you did. If you want to make up for whatever bullshit you've been creating you'll get your ass over here," Alfred hissed into mouth piece of the phone.

"Fine. Give me a half hour or so to get dressed and drive over,"

"Thanks man," He didn't give Ivan a chance to respond before ending the call. Matthew was reaching for his phone; taking it from Al. He fumbled with it, giggling as he tried to send a text message. "What are you doing?"

"T-text..texting!" He pressed the send button on his phone, the message going though to the other party and a moment later he got three back to back chimes of incoming texts.

"And who are you texting?"

"Ivan! He says that he is..is on his way and..and...and not to let you touch me and, and—,"

"What the hell did you text him?!" Alfred demanded.

"I told him—if, if he didn't hurry we'd, we'd go for a ride," He pushed himself up before crawling into Alfred's lap. "You...you want to right?"

"I do not. You're drunk you idiot. Your boyfriend is going to be here in less then twenty minutes. If not sooner with that message," He gentle shoved Matthew off him and went to unlock the door to the apartment before returning to the couch. Matthew climbed back into his lap, burying his face into Alfred's neck.

"I love you Al,"

"I know. I love you too Bro," They sat like that for another few moments. "You know I'm sure Ivan will be pissed if he finds you like this,"

"Hmm don't care. Comfy," Alfred let out a sigh and stared blankly at the television until a knock came to the door. He yelled for them to come in and a minute later Ivan walked into the living room.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Chill Bro. Quiet down. He's half asleep now. Or nearly passed out depending on your point of view. Either way," Alfred manoeuvred Matthew so he was lying down on the couch. "Your issue now. Seriously. Make up or break up. I can't stand to hear him whining about you any more. And if you hurt him, I will break your face in," He walked past Ivan to the entrance way and slipped his shoes on. "Tell Mattie I went over to dad's when he wakes up," He locked the door as he left and walked outside, leaving his brother in Ivan's hopefully capable hands.

Ivan let out a sigh and picked Matthew up off the couch. The young man moaned softly and snuggled up to him as he carried him into the bedroom. He methodically stripped the blonde down before removing his coat and hanging it on the back of the door. He slipped into the bed beside the blonde who looked at him though half closed eyes.

"Hmm Ivan?" He asked softly, sounding rather out of it. "Where did you come from? Where's Al? Can I go home now?"

"Alfred has left for your fathers home. I came from my own home to take care of you and you are already at home," He ran his hand down Matthew's side, the flesh soft and pliant under his touch. "Matvey—,"

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, turning to lay flat on his back. Ivan didn't reply right away.

"Vhy.. vould you think that?" he asked slowly in response.

"You—you killed that man, yeah?" Ivan's eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea vhat you are talking about _boy_," He hissed out, moving to sit up and get out of bed.

"Ivan, come kiss me," Matthew reached out towards the other man. "I love you," Ivan cursed under his breath as he slipped back into bed with Matthew and leaned over to kiss him. Matthew circled his arms around Ivan's neck, moaning softly into the wet, messy kiss. "Unn, Ivan..." He whined softly when the older man pulled back slightly.

"Matvey, go to sleep. Ve'll speak in the morning da?"

"Da.." He trailed off as his eyelids grew heavy. Ivan laid back down beside the blonde as he fell asleep—thinking of what a odd night it had turned out to be.

Matthew awoke with a splitting headache and a dry pasty mouth. He climbed out of bed, stood for a moment before all but running to the bathroom to throw up whatever he had ate or drank the night prior. Groaning, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before washing them then pulled his hair into a quick pony tail to keep it out of his face. He fumbled for his bottle of advil and took two with a mouthful of water before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, palms against his forehead. He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the pills to kick in before he stood and went back to his bedroom to throw on some clothes—a pair of pyjama bottoms and a tee-shirt. It was only when he turned back to his bed to make it did he notice the other body._ Oh god. Please tell me I did not sleep with Alfred_ he cursed to himself. Matthew walked slowly over to the bed and pulled back the blankets some. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Ivan. Matthew glanced towards the clock before shaking Ivan's shoulder.

"Ivan, wake up please. I think you're late for work," The man groaned as he shifted in bed, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Vhat? Vhat time is it?"

"It's uhh, ten after two," Ivan let out a louder groan.

"I knew this vas a bad idea. You and that idiot brother vaking me up in the middle of the night to babysit. Get me my phone. I probably have a ton of missed calls from vork," Matthew quickly looked around and retrieved Ivan's phone from his coat pocket before beginning it over to him. Sure enough there were eleven missed calls and twenty-three missed text messages. "Fuck," He sent a pointed glare in Matthew direction as he listen to the voice mails his co-workers had left him before calling his boss. "Hello, yes, I need to speak with Dmitry—I'm not in the mood Shuvalov, just get me—No. I don't need to speak with Pu—No. Just put Dmitry on the phone—Thank you. Dmitry, thank you for coming to the phone. Sorry for the trouble today. I think its pretty obvious at this point, but I won't be in. Sorry for not getting the advance notice in. No, no. Just a stomach bug. I'm sure I'll be in tomorrow. No, no. Just put it in a a sick day, I don't want anyone to blow a gasket. Well he—Fine. I really don't care. Just fax it—listen, just fax it over to the house and I'll get it done. Alright? Thanks, have a good day," He hit the end key and cursed, his narrowed gaze returning back to Matthew who was standing there like a deer caught in headlights. It was too bad that Elizabet hadn't been in. Or Oxenstierna. At least it would have been easier to get away with.

"Umm, I'm sorry Ivan..I would have woke you sooner if I had known you were here. Set the alarm and all that. Did Al call you over? I don't remember anything from last night. I must have blacked out," Ivan shook his head and pushed himself out of bed.

"Oh course you did. Your brother is at your parents house. And you. You have been avoiding me for far too long," He growled. Matthew stepped back.

"I have not!"

"Do not lie to me. You've been afraid," He took another step forward, only to have Matthew take another step back—Ivan continued to advance on him until Matthew backed into the dresser. Ivan pinched Matthew's chin between his thumb and index finger. "Do not lie," He repeated.

"I'm..I'm not..."

"Nyet," His other hand rose to Matthew's neck where he brushed his thumb over his adam's apple. Matthew swallowed thickly, nervously. "You think I vill hurt you? Maim you?" He leaned in close, applying slight pressure to Matthew's neck. "Kill you?" He whispered into his ear. Matthew whimpered softly and looked down. Ivan tilted his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "Do you think I vould harm such a pretty boy? One that vill be forever mine?" Matthew shook his head a fraction. "Da, that's my good boy," He let his hand drop from the others neck as he leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. "That other man was a killer. He murdered sweet boys and girls like you without a thought. He did not deserve to live,"

"No..." Matthew responded, his eyes never leaving Ivan's. "Bad men should be arrested. That's why we have laws to protect us. It's your job to protect us Detective. But you're a bad man too, arn't you? Who will protect us from you?" He asked. Ivan's fingers tightened on Matthew's chin while his other hand balled into a fist.

"Shut up. _Shut up! _Am I such a horrible man that I let you rot away? Did I stave you? Did I damage you beyond repair?" He hissed.

"Well, no but—,"

"Vas it vrong of me to kidnap you? Yes. It probley was. Vas it vrong of me to vant to spend time vith a beautiful boy vho probley vould not look twice at me otherwise? Not so much! Ve have all did things that cause harm to others, intenationally or otherwise. Is it so bad that I like you? Should I just leave and get transfered out of state so you can go back to your mundain life?" His accent thickened as he spoke and Matthew worried at his lip.

"Well I—,"

"You vhat? I thought you loved me. The vay I love you. I see I vas a fool," He released Matthew and grabbed his coat off the dresser. "Have a good day," He gave a slight nod and was out the door before Matthew even reacted. He chased after him, running out of his bedroom and down the hall to the living room. Ivan was already slipping into his shoes.

"Ivan...Ivan! Please stop!" He called as the other man opened the door to exit the apartment. "_Please!"_He begged. Ivan turned to him, hand still on the doorknob. "I..I love you! I don't want you to go.. please believe me," He said with ernest. "Can't we talk about this?" He added softly. Letting go of the knob, Ivan took a few steps towards him.

"Da. Ve can I suppose," He removed his coat and shoes again. Matthew took a step closer to Ivan and took his hand, leading him into the living room so they could sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Matthew started with a whisper. "I don't know what I'm doing Ivan. I've hardly dated before. Never with another man. I can't help but be scared. This is all so new to me Ivan. Our meeting wasn't exactly conventional and I've forgiven you for kidnapping me. For keeping me in that cabin for months. Even the abuse those first few nights. But killing—,"

"Matvey. That man was dead either way. Whether by fire or gun it didn't matter. He was on our radar. He vould have been killed on the spot had ve seen him on the street,"

"Oh...I..I forget sometimes that you are an officer and carry a gun at work. I..I'm sorry I am probley over-reacting,"

"Nyet Matvey. I over-reacted as well. You are timid person, shy. I should have known this vould frighten you. I vanted to close case and get rid of the man before he could hurt any more people like my forgiving Matvey, " Matthew shook his head again with a light laugh.

"We're both at fault then," He leaned forward to peck Ivan on the lips. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me," He murmured softly.

"Da. Okay," He moved to cup the back of Matthew's neck, drawing him forward for a kiss; more than just a quick peck on the lips—he nipped at the others lips until they parted before slipping his tongue inside. Matthew moaned softly as he opened his mouth wider. It didn't take him long to move closer, climbing into Ivan's lap. The Detective groaned lowly and Matthew rolled his hips forward. "Did you miss me Matvey?" he teased. "Three weeks, no kisses, no touching. You have not been naughty have you?" He asked. Heat quickly rose to the younger mans cheeks. "Ah, so you have been naughty,"

"W-well...I..I couldn't help it...someone wasn't here to take care of me," He pouted. "I had to get my kisses from Alfred instead," Anger flashed across Ivan's face and Matthew found his arms held in a brusing grip and in a harsh kiss.

"I knew it," Ivan snarled when he pulled away from Matthew.

"Oh my—Ivan that's not how I meant it! He's my brother, we kiss all the time!" He tried to explain but only seemed to be digging himself in a bigger hole.

"And you say I am bad! He is blood!"

"Not like that Ivan! I meant on the cheek! Like a greeting! It's a bad habit from Papa!"

"I see," He said after a moment. Matthew placed his hands against Ivan's chest and looked at him coyly. He bit at his lip as he looked up at him. "Okay. I trust you," Matthew's face lit up. "Now come," Ivan said, his lips pulled into a smirk. "I have naughty little boy to punish,"


	9. Chapter 9

Leaning against the counter at work, Matthew let out a yawn. It was still early in the morning. The only customers he saw where just here for their morning pack of smokes or energy drinks. All very mudane in Matthew opinion. But it was easy and he got a paycheck from it. He could take advanage of his degree in agriculture but that would mean he would have to move again and he hated moving. He hoped the day would go by fast.

It didn't.

The more the day dragged on and on, the more Matthew wanted to go home. With a pit stop to the grocery store. But he had to wait for Raivis to show up for the afternoon shift. He glanced towards the clock. 2:18 P.M. Only an hour and fourty minutes or so left. Not so bad. He watched from behind the counter as a group of young children came in followed a few moments later by their parents. They got what they needed—a half gallon of milk and a few chocolate bars as treats for the kids—and paid for their items quickly without so much as a hello to Matthew. Not that it was anything new. They left as quickly as they came and Matthew was alone one again with only his thoughts to keep him company. And even then he wanted to avoid them.

He was at a loss as to what to do about Ivan and Alfred. He didn't want to hide the fact that Alfred had kissed him more then just on the cheek, but he didn't want Ivan to hate the other man more than what he did now. Hell, Ivan as an officer, he may as well press charges if he came out with the truth. After all whether it was a a brother or sister, it was kind of sexual and incest was against the law. His eyes widened slightly. Shit. He should'nt have said anything. If Al went to jail because of him—No. No. He'd call Ivan after work and explain. Invite him over and explain the whole thing to him. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Al because of his stupidity.

The bell above the door tingled as said door was open and Matthew looked up just in time to see Raivis walking in.

"Thank god Raivis. I really have to go now," He tore off his apron-smock and tossed it at the shorter male before quickly clocking out and leaving.

"O-okay, bye Matthew,"

He sent a quick text message to Ivan's personal cell after for him to come over to the apartment after work as he walked up the street towards the grocers. He grabbed a basket on his way past the main doors. He quickly went around the shop and got what he wanted—a few snacks, some fresh fruit and some steaks—and headed home after paying.

When he arrived at home, the first thing he did after setting the bags down on the counter was take out his phone and check his phone for any messages. One from Alfred and two from Ivan.

_'da, be over after work' _ was the first message followed by '_fk not going to make it—case' _about five minutes later.

"Fuck!" Matthew cursed out loud. He quickly began texting back to his boyfriend. _'Ivan,' _He typed out. _ 'Want you,'_ He pressed send as fast as he could before he could delete the message. _'Now. ASAP,'_ he sent as a followup to the first message. He received three rapid pings back as he received a response.

_'be there as soon as I can,'; 'Just you wait,' _and _'Slutty little boy,'_ were the quick responses he received back. He couldn't help but giggle.

_'I'll be waiting,'_ He wrote back before going to Alfred's message; asking if he wanted to go see a movie. He shot back a quick message saying he was busy and couldn't but maybe another time before setting his phone down before going to put his purchases away. He then made a quick supper before going to relax in the living room and watch some television.

He eventually dozed off watching television. When he awoke, his phone was buzzing like crazy. He shook himself awake and went to the counter to answer it.

"'Ello?" He answered sleepily. "This is Matthew,"

"Da, Matvey. Just the person I was looking for," Matthew whined softly at the low baritone of Ivan's voice. "I have only a quick moment before I need to return to work,"

"Da Ivan? I miss you. Come home soon," Ivan's groan echoed against his eardrum.

"Da? Is that so? You'd best be ready for me when I arrive. Plaint and loose so I can just slid into—Yes! I will be there in a minute!" He ended in a yell. "Fucking pricks," He growled after a moment. "Anyways. Best be ready for me when I get home da? I will call when I leave the office,"

"O-okay," He agreed. He really hadn't thought this through had he?

"Goodbye Matvey," Ivan said, voice curling into Matthew's ear before he ended the call. He ended the call and put his phone back down on the counter. Ivan really expected him to do that before he arrived? Of course. He knew how Matthew felt about sex. While he did enjoy it—Really, who didn't?—he did not enjoy having to finger himself open, alone or otherwise. His fingers weren't as long or as thick as Ivan's and he could not press them deep enough. He didn't like to use toys when the real thing was near by. It only left him feeling empty and alone. Ivan knew this. But it was his own fault. He was the one who had offered. He looked at the clock, but it was only just after eight pm. He picked up his phone again before locking the door to his apartment and going to his bedroom. As much as he hated it, he might as well get it over right right? His pulse thudded in his throat as he flushed with semi-excitement. Perhaps it was just the thought. It had been a few days since he'd last seen Ivan after all. He tossed his phone on his bed before stripping out of his clothing.

He moved his phone to the nightstand before pulling back his blankets and crawling inside, snugging into their cool warmth. He trailed his fingers up his chest, breath hitching slightly as he thumbed over a nipple. He had never been this sensitive before he had met Ivan. Then again, he'd never really knew anyone like Ivan either that touched him like he did. He thumbed his nipples with both hands, body jolting in pleasure. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as it rushed about his body, his cock starting to fill with blood, the more he got aroused. He moved a hand down; trailing his fingers down from his nipple, along his navel and through the coarse hair around his half hard cock. His hips jerked forward at the action and he let out a soft moan. Perhaps it would be better this time.

He let go of his cock and reached over to his nightstand to get some lubricant out of the drawer, clumsily spilling it over his hands and onto the sheets. He chucked the bottle back in the drawer before fumbling under the blankets again, his slick fingers running along the length of his swollen erection, over his balls and between his butt cheeks. He gasped lightly as he began to prod a finger against his entrance, wincing slightly at the awkward angle. Slowly he began to work himself open; one, two, three fingers prodding into his body. He groaned in frustration, unable to press as deep as he would like, as he needed to to bring himself that jolt of pleasure. He debated on if he wanted to get out a toy from his nightstand—Gifts from Ivan. Longer, thinner toys just to drive him back to Ivan—not that he would want toys over hardened flesh, but still longer than his own fingers. He withdrew his fingers from his body, wiping them on the sheets before yanking open the drawer again, pulling out a black velvet fabric case. He pulled at the drawstring of the bag and pulled out a slender, curved glass dildo, with a lovely little loop at the end to hold it with, small bumps—like suction cups—over the surface, like a tentacle.

He had never used to before since it wasn't often than Ivan wanted him to as he preferred to use his own hands but out of the things he had bought for the blonde, Matthew was almost partial to this one. It was very pretty. Crafted out of a dark red-maroon coloured glass. He covered the chilled glass with lube before wriggling around, getting comfortable again. He pressed the tip of the glass toy into his body, wincing at the coldness, his fingers curled around the looped end. He whined softly as he applied more pressure, the toy quickly warming up with the temperature of his body as it penetrated deeper.

"Nnnn!" He whined softly, the sound echoing in the quiet of his room as he turned his wrists slightly, the slightly bulbous head nudging against his insides. His cock hit lightly against his lower belly as he moved his wrist. His other hand lingered at his chest, occasionally pinching at his nipples. He ran his hand down his flank before letting his hand settle at the dip where his hip and leg met, nails biting into the soft flesh every so often. "Ah!" He jolted in surprise when his phone rang. He pulled the toy out of his body before turning and grabbing the house phone off the nightstand. "H-hello? This is M-Matthew," He stuttered out, knowing it would only be Ivan or Alfred.

"Hey Broisk! What'cha doing? You didn't answer my messages," Matthew grabbed his cell phone and looking at the messages.

"S-sorry Al, I had my cell on vibrate and didn't here them. I'm...I'm not feeling well so I went to bed early,"

"Oh well you sound fine to me, aside from that nervous stutter of yours that you do when you lie," Al stated bluntly. Matthew swallowed.

"W-what makes you think I'm lying? I'm not feeling well so I'm going to—" Alfred laughed softly.

"Cause you stutter when you lie. Listen. I don't care what your doing. It's okay, but there's no need to lie to your big brother about it. Unless Ivan's there. Then lie away cause I don't want to hear that shit," Matthew couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped his throat.

"Not to worry Al, Ivan's still tied up at work for now. He's coming over later though. But regardless of that. I thought you were going to the movies or something?" He pinned the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he picked up the dildo and applied a bit more lube to it before sliding it back into his body with a light hiss at the coolness.

"I was going to but no one wanted to go," Matthew could hear the frown on his brothers features though the sound of his voice. "Mattie, really. What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. Aside from talking to you," He fought to keep his voice steady as he twisted his wrist slightly, prodding the glass toy against his prostate. It was unfortunate that he could not keep the sharp gasp inside his throat.

"Mattie. What the fuck are you doing? Seriously. All I can hear is your breath hitching. If your lying to me and Ivan's there I am gonna be so pissed. Cause I don't want to listen to him fuck you. And that's kinda pervy by the way, even for you,"

"Ivan is not here! And you're the one that called me anyways!" Matthew nearly yelled into the phone. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" He moved his free hand to hold the phone now that his neck was beginning to cramp. "Do you honestly think Ivan would 'A' keep letting me talk to you if we were and 'B' he would make sure I wouldn't be able to talk properly just to piss you off," Alfred pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point. He would be one to rub it in," Alfred said in agreement. "So are you what, jacking off cause he's not there?" Heat rose to Matthew's face and he thanked god Alfred could not see him.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Brother,"

"Ohhh! Brother is it now? Now I know this conversation is upsetting you. You are jacking off aren't you? You only call me brother when it's a seriously true accusation," He let out a low chuckle. "Now Mattie, don't be ashamed! It's something that very guy does!" Matthew let out a whine. "Here, I will talk you though it. What you do is put your hand on your—,"

"Alfred!" He squeaked out. Alfred laughed softly into the mouthpiece. "Fuck! Ruin the mood why don't you!" He slowly pulled the toy out of his body and set it on its pouch on the nightstand. "I'm hanging up you prick,"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on. You were actually—what the fuck Mattie!" Alfred cursed. "Mattie, come on, I can put you back in the mood! Come on, we'll have phone sex!"

"NO!" He yelled into the phone. "Fuck Alfred, _we are not having this conversation!_ I've already told you that we will never be any more than brothers! I told you I was busy, I told you I was sick. How many more times did I have to make excuses to get off the phone with you?!"

"Well I..I.."

"I have to go. Ivan's beeping in and he's on his way home," He lied angrily. "Good bye Alfred,"

"Wait, Mattie—," Matthew clicked off the phone and tossed it across the room. It hit the wall with enough force for the back to come off and the battery to fly out. At leased he wouldn't be bothered by that again. Unfortunately his cellphone received back to back pings as he received text messages not two minutes after, and then it began ringing shortly there afterwards. He ignored it, letting it go to voice mail. A minute later it began ringing again he ignored it again. The third time he picked up his cell phone with shaking hands and slid the bar to talk.

"I'm not talking to you anymore you fucking prick! Don't call me again Al!" He yelled into the phone, before hanging up abruptly. He barely had the phone set back on the nightstand before it began to ring again. "I already told you—,"

"Nyet. You hang up on me again I vill be forced to do something I may regret Matvey. Ve vouldn't vant that vould ve now?"

"I-Ivan! I—I'm sorry..." He whimpered softly.

"Da, I vill forgive it this time," He growled softly. "I am on my vay. Are you ready?" he asked.

"You'll just have to find out," He teased. Ivan growled louder into his ear piece, telling him he'd be there shortly before ending the call. Matthew let out a groan of frustration as he set the phone down on the nightstand again and slipped a hand down his chest, skirting around his now half hard cock and between his legs. Even with his fingers dry as a bone, they slipped inside his body with relative ease. He withdrew them right away and wiped them on his sheets. No use in keeping them clean now, he'd have to wash them in the morning after Ivan left anyways. He curled up on his side, pulling the blankets over his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't even want to have sex now. Alfred completely screwed him over and ruined whatever mindless arousal he might have had. He buried his face into his pillow. If it wasn't for this fucked up thing with Alfred he wouldn't have even bothered Ivan at all.

He must have dozed off for a bit as the next thing he knew he was hearing keys in the lock before his name being called out. Shit. Of course Ivan wanted him to come greet him at the door. He fought with the blankets briefly before scrambling over to the dresser. He grabbed the first thing he saw—one of Ivan's dress shirts—and slipped into it, buttoning it up as he went out to the kitchen. The sleeves were too long, hanging past his hands. He messed the buttons up so they were out of order.

"Matvey, come out here!" Ivan called. Matthew peaked around the corner. "Come, Matvey. Welcome me home," Matthew blushed softly as he walked around the corner watching as Ivan peeled out of his coat and suit jacket.

"W-welcome home," He greeted with a shy smile as he clasped his hands together behind his back. Ivan looked at him from where he was, halfway though taking off his shoes and ran his eyes over his slim form. He stopped what he was doing and took the four steps it took to reach Matthew. Matthew looked up at him coyly for a moment before looking down at his feet. "Let me help you," He murmured as he sank to his knees and began untying Ivan's dress shoes.

"Matvey," Ivan choked out. Matthew looked up at him from his spot on the floor. "What are you doing?" He lowered his gaze, a frown now pulling at his lips.

"I..I was...I was helping..you out of your shoes," He muttered and moved to push himself off the floor. Ivan put a hand atop his head, stopping him from rising. He looked down at Matthew as he licked his lips and Matthew went back to the task at hand, untying the others shoes and removing them when Ivan lifted his foot. He worried at his lip for a moment before bringing his hands to rest at Ivan's belt as he started to undo the clasp. He wondered if he should do this. Ivan liked it so it was probably a good thing to start with. He pulled down the zipper of his slacks slowly, a small smile pulling at his lips at the audible change in Ivan's breathing. He slipped his hand into his pants and boxers, fumbling before his fingers met with Ivan's half hard cock. He gently pulled it out of his pants though the zipper, careful of the teeth as he sat up a bit straighter. He glanced up at Ivan for a moment who licked his lips at the sight. Matthew hesitantly took the head into his mouth, tongue lapping at the slit. Ivan's fingers tangled in his golden locks, tightening as Matthew opened his mouth wider to take more of him in.

"Fuck, Matvey..." He hissed out. "Been thinking of that nice little mouth of yours all day," He pulled on Matthew's hair again, pulling him back. Matthew pulled away from Ivan reluctantly, licking his lips as he looked back up at the man. Ivan released his hair and pulled him up by the arm; quickly crowding him against the wall. "So eager tonight Matvey," He murmured before nipping at his lips. "Let see if you are ready, da?" he belt his knees slightly and placed his hands the outsides of Matthew thighs before lifting him up. Matthew could only squirm in his hold, breath catching as Ivan managed to manoeuvre him in such a way that he could press a finger into him. He clicked his tongue at Matthew. "I thought you vere going to be all ready when I came home?" He frowned, wiggling his finger deeper causing Matthew to gasp.

"I—I was, but I fell asleep and then you were home, I didn't have time to—ahhhh!" He cried out loudly as Ivan forced another finger into him. He still was a bit slick from earlier, but it still hurt as Ivan prodded his insides. "Please, can't we g-go to bed? I don't want to do this in the hall,"

"Nyet," Came Ivan's quick response.

"But Ivan—,"

"If I vant you in bed then ve vill go to bed. If I vant you here then I vill have you here," he hissed as he shifted the blonde in his hold before pressing a third finger into him.

"Ivan!" Matthew cried out, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes as he gripped onto the mans shoulders, his nails digging into the flesh. "It hurts Ivan! Stop it!" He tried to push back; to push at Ivan's arms—even if he fell it would worth it. "I said stop it!" He cried but it was all rather useless. Ivan continued to ignore him; fingers digging into him as he watched Matthew struggle. "Get away from me!" He tried hitting; kicking, but it was like he was a small child. Ivan only laughed them off, looking at him with a dazed look. "Ivan, please!" He pleaded with the older man. Ivan shifted his grip on Matthew, withdrawing his fingers earning a whimper from the blonde. His lips pulled into a smirk as he watched Matthew's frightened expression. "Ivan, don't—you promised me you wouldn't—you can't, don't do this!"

"Says who? You? I said that at the cabin but things have changed. Matvey is mine now and I vill have him how I vant,"

"Ivan, Ivan, no.. not like this, please. I love you, but you can't force me; please don't—don't rape me," Ivan stiffened.

"Vhat? Vhat am I doing?" He hissed. "Rape, no. You told me. You said I could,"

"No! No means no Ivan! It doesn't matter what I said earlier! I'm saying no now! Now let me go!" Ivan let go of him and backed up, letting him fall to the floor. He bit his lip and kept his gaze to the floor as he lifted his hand up to wipe away his tears. "Get out," He whispered before scrambling to his feet and running to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and curled up under his blankets. He could hear Ivan's footfalls along the hallway and stop at his door. Matthew whimpered, trying to ignore him.

"Matvey," He called, rapping his knuckles on the door. "Matvey, I'm coming in," He said though the door before opening it. "Matvey?" He asked again as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Matthew's huddled form. He placed a hand down on Matthew's side, thumb moving back and forth as some sort of comfort.

"I told you to get out of my apartment," Matthew whispered beneath the blankets.

"Matvey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted you—,"

"That is not an excuse! You can't just take what you want—,"

"But I did," Ivan said, frowning. Matthew pushed back the blankets and glared at Ivan.

"Yes you fucking did! _You kidnapped me! _Always taking what you want! Well you can't! It's my body and if you want it you can fucking ask!" He could hear Ivan's knuckles crack as he closed his hand into a fist. He shoved a hand at Ivan's chest and the older man allowed himself to be pushed back. "What gives you the right!?" He cried as he turned away from Ivan once more. "Now I will ask only once more. Please leave!" He quickly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cellphone.

"Matvey, I'm not leaving. Not like this," Ivan growled softly, eyes darting briefly to the nightstand before returning to Matthew's huddled form.

"Alfred will be here in ten minutes. I suggest you get lost before then," He muttered. A moment later he found himself uncovered and pinned to the bed by Ivan. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Ivan, eyes large with fear. "And you wonder why I'm scared of you," He whispered before closing his eyes, his breath hitching. But when Ivan dropped his forehead to Matthew's shoulder; his breath hot against Matthew's neck, Matthew opened his eyes again.

"Matvey, please. Don't make me go. I just vant you so much. I feel addicted to you," He mouthed at Matthew neck softly, teeth grazing along the column of flesh. "I love you so much," He added.

"Do you?" Matthew asked. "I asked you to stop. Repeatedly. And yet...and yet you failed to respect my wishes. I told you it hurt. But you ignored my pleas as if they were nothing. Ivan, I...I, if I can't trust you to respect my wishes, how do you expect me to trust you with my heart?" He looked up at Ivan, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes once more. "I—,"

"No, no Matvey. You can trust me. You have to trust me. Please Matvey, I can't, I love you, I can't lose Matvey," Ivan rambled against his neck.

"Get off me Ivan," He commanded softly. Ivan backed away from him in an instant and moved to sit beside him.

"Da," He breathed, watching as Matthew turned on the screen to his phone. He turned the screen, and his body away from Ivan. He opened his messages from Alfred and began to read the ones me missed. "Vhat are you—," Without looking Matthew pressed his fingers to Ivan's mouth.

"None of your business,"

"But—,"

"Trust Ivan. You want it, yes?" Ivan didn't respond. Matthew sighed softly. "Honestly. What do you think I'm doing? I'm texting Alfred. He is the entire reason I asked you to come over actually,"

"So Matvey didn't want to have sex? I thought...and you were..."

"Not really Ivan. I mean, I offered so I felt obligated to, but then you...but really, I just wanted to talk to you about Alfred, cause really, I don't want you to arrest him. And we really didn't do anything, honestly,"

"Arrest him? Vhy would I arrest him?" Ivan asked, confused.

"B-because you thought we doing things together," Ivan laughed softly.

"Matvey, if I vere to arrest him that would only put strain on us. And besides, I _trust _you enough to do the right thing,"

"Oh. _Oh, Ivan,_" He rolled towards Ivan, pressing their lips together, their fight only moments ago seemingly forgotten. "Thank you," He moved on top of Ivan, kissing him harder. "That makes me so happy Ivan,"

"Da?" He murmured kissing him back. He pressed his thumb into the corner of Matthew's mouth and the blonde widened it. He whimpered as Ivan rolled him onto his back into the blankets. "Trust me. Please?"

"Da," he murmured back. "I will..." Ivan grunted as he released Matthew's mouth and moved down in job to his neck again. Matthew moaned softly. "I don't want to tonight, not now though Ivan. I'm sorry,"

"Nyet, it's okay. Let me just cuddle you," He got back out of the bed and quickly stripped down to his boxers before moving that he was once again laying beside Matthew, his face buried in Matthew's neck. He curled one arm around Matthew's waist as he snuggled closer. "YA lyublyu tebya,"

"I didn't really call Alfred... or text him. Although he did call before I fell asleep. When I was, uhhh, playing? He was kinda being pervy and then I hung up on him and he called back repeatedly, hence why you got hung up on. Cause I thought he was you, which uhh, you know of. So you really arn't going to arrest him?"

"Da. He's good. It is funny, big brother being jealous. Jealous that I'm fucking his little baby brother, hmm?" Matthew snorted with laughter.

"And why shouldn't he be?" Matthew teased. "I have this nice, strong handsome man that takes care of me and who loves me and notices me and makes me free pretty,"

"Yeah?" Ivan leaned up slightly to peck at his lips. "Are you going to let me take care of you soon?" Matthew shrugged.

"Perhaps," Ivan frowned slightly, pressing his body to Matthew's side as he moved one of his hand down Matthew's side to settle at his hip while his other arm buried under him, running along his back.

"Matvey looks so beautiful," He told the blonde. "I don't think you should leave any more. Someone might steal you away from me," Matthew laughed softly.

"Who am I going to find that would replace you? Sure, I can probably find someone that'll fuck me but they'd never look at me like you do Ivan," He pressed his lips against Ivan's forehead for a moment before pulling back.

"And how is that?" Ivan responded.

"Hmm. Well, it might just be me but..." He worried at his bottom lip for a moment as he gazed down at Ivan who nuzzled his neck more. "Sometimes it seems like I'm the only thing in the world, that you aren't just here to spite my brother. That you love me and want to genuinely like me,"

"Da. Matvey is very precious to me," His hold tightening on Matthew. "I am sorry for earlier,"

"It's... it's alright. Just don't..again okay? If I tell you to stop you need to, okay?" Ivan nodded, mouthing once more at his neck. Matthew giggled. "That tickles Ivan," He brought the older mans hand up to his cheek, nuzzling into it. "Let's go to sleep yeah?" Ivan didn't respond verbally, merely snuggled into Matthew more as their breathing evened out as they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan groaned softly into Matthew's ear, unconsciously rutting his hips against the petite blondes. His eyes remained closed, still not fully awake and buried his face into the curve of his neck. The shrill ring of an alarm continued to go off somewhere near by. Ivan reached out fumbling to reach the night stand where the beeping seemed to originate. His fingers closed around the beeping device—a phone—and blindly swiped his thumb across the screen to shut off the alarm before releasing the phone and allowing his arm to drop back to the bed.

"Ivan, that is the six o'clock alarm," Matthew muttered as he twisting around to lay on his side more, burrowing his face into the pillows. The older man shifted slightly before responding with a thrust of his hips against Matthew's bare backside. "Ivan.." He groaned softly his voice still heavy with sleep, pushing his rear against the elder mans groin; a shiver running though him at the deep moan that left Ivan's throat as he continued to piston his hips forward. He stopped momentarily to shift his legs, boxing Matthew's thighs between his knees, thrusting between them. He pulled at Matthew's hips with one hand and shoved his boxers down with the other.

"Matthew," He sighed out, saying his name formally for once, fingers flexing in their current position on the younger mans hip as he circled his others hand around his cock, moving forward to press the head of his cock between plump cheeks.

"Nnnn, Ivan, just do it," He moaned sleepily as Ivan nudged against his entrance. Ivan licked his lips.

"Matvey, lube?" He questioned.

"No, just use spit," Matthew whined. Ivan spit into his hand before running his palm back over his dick. Inhaling sharply, he slowly pressed into Matthew's body, short jerking motions as he pushed his way into the tight channel. Matthew choked out a cry as Ivan's shifted against him jarring his body with each hasty motion.

"You knew this would hurt Matvey," Ivan growled softly. Matthew dropped his shoulders, only whimpering softly as he began wiggling his arms under him up enough to allow his fingertips to graze his own cock. His face pressed into the pillows with each slap of Ivan's hips against his ass; his breath coming out in hot, panting gasps. His hands fell limp beneath him. It was a quick coupling this time—nothing like the almost atrocious way Ivan normally toyed with him, worked him up and had him begging to be fucked. "Ah! God!" Matthew wheezed as Ivan rubbed against his prostate with each pass.

"Nyet, only Ivan," He barked out, laughing at his own lame comeback as he curled his fingers around the blonde's cock, moving jerking his hand back and forth over the sensitive flesh. Matthew jolted at the touch, body jerking. Ivan leaned over him further, boxing him underneath. "Come, da?" He rasped out and Matthew could do little to deny him—letting Ivan coax him to orgasm. He coated Ivan's hand with cum and a moment later Ivan filled him with his own. Matthew mewled as he pulled out of his body—pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades as he did before he rolled over on his side beside Matthew.

The pair lay there, panting softly as they tried to catch their breath.

"Don't...don't you have to go to work?" Matthew asked after a few moments, still trying to gulp down air as he turned over on his back.

"Da, da. I vould rather have my Matvey though. Fuck the boss. He can wait. It is not like I am the only member of our unit that can work on case from yesterday," Matthew yawned sleepily, snuggling into the blankets.

"Still, you should go to work," He murmured. "Then you can come home to me and we can make babies," He closed his eyes; his body completely relaxed.

"Make babies?" Ivan questioned him as he sat up.

"Hmm? Yeah, babies..." He trailed off. "Lovely little things, we'd make some pretty ones, da? Big and strong like their daddy but cute like mommy," Ivan leaned over the blonde, pressing their foreheads together.

"What is this now? Are you drunk?" He gave Matthew a little shove, pushing him so he was lying on his back. He glanced down at him, taking in the lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. "Men cannot have babies Matvey. Only women can," Matthew smiled at him sleepily as he reached up and pressed his fingertips against the stubble on Ivan's cheek. "...Matvey?" he asked again.

"Yeah I know," He said after another moment of silence. "But... wouldn't you like to try?" He flushed more—from the tips of his ears down to his chest. Ivan's gaze rose from their current spot at Matthew's lips to his eyes for a moment. "Please?" He worried his lip.

"Matvey, vhat are you asking of me?" He asked, unsure. Matthew placed a hand at his neck and tugged him forward.

"I want you to—," He paused, leaning up closer to Ivan to whisper in his ear. "—fill me up. I want your seed to run down my thighs; warm and sticky whenever I move. I want your big thick cock stretching me open—," Ivan cut him off, crushing their lips together. Matthew opened his mouth to Ivan's tongue; allowing it to slip in to toy with his own, stroking along his own tongue, before moving along the roof of his mouth, running along his teeth. Matthew widened his mouth even more as he deepened the kiss even more. He moaned softly when Ivan pulled away for breath, letting his eyes close; his head falling back on the pillow. After a few moments his breathing evened out.

"Matvey?" Ivan asked. "Matvey?" But the blonde didn't answer save for smacking his lips together and turning on his side facing Ivan. Ivan snorted in amusement, leaning down to kiss Matthew's forehead before getting out of bed. "Babies, really," He scoffed quietly to himself before he got out of bed. He went over to the bathroom, jumping into the shower before returning to dress. "Matvey," He called out once more before entering the room. The blonde had woken up again and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked to Ivan as he reentered the room, stark naked; rubbing a towel into his hair in a attempt to dry it somewhat. Matthew flushed, eyes lingering for a moment before looking away.

"I..I guess I should shower too. I've gotta go to work soon too," He laughed pushing himself off the bed. He took a few steps before pausing to slip a hand between his legs, fingers returning shining with cum in the sunlight. Heat quickly rose to his face. "When...when did we?" He questioned.

"Like half hour ago?" Ivan answered. "Then you kept talking about babies before falling back asleep," Matthew's cheeks reddened further.

"O-oh...I must have been half asleep...I remember feeling really good," Ivan walked over to him, standing in front of him. He tossed the towel in his hands to the bed.

"Hmm, you vere very candid with me Matvey. It vas quiet pleasing to hear however, that you enjoy this—," He slipped his arm around Matthew's waist. Matthew smiled up at him as he pushed his arm away.

"I really should get ready for work. As should you," He told the man as he slipped by him. Ivan turned and grabbed his arm so he could pull him close, Matthew's back to his chest.

"I vill see you afterwards?"

"Ah, well, I promised Papa I'd go over for dinner actually. You're more than welcome to come with me if you'd like. I still haven't told them about..us. And I made Al swear he wouldn't either until I was ready," He tilted his head up to look at Ivan as the larger mans arms tightening around his waist. He brought his hands to rest with Ivan's. "It's at six thirty if you want to join me. I can let Papa know,"

"That vould be nice Matvey. I vill try to be back at the office by five today. Should I pick you up? Or do you vant to meet me at vork?"

"I can just meet you at the station. Five thirty sound good?"

"Da, I vill call if anything comes up. It vas very busy yesterday. Many leads to follow today I'm sure. But I vill get dressed and head out so I can be out on time today, hopefully," Matthew nodded and pulled away from Ivan.

"I'm going to go shower. Lock up when you leave, da?"

"Da,"

Ivan returned to his office with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day of chasing after leads, talking with his victims neighbours and looking for any signs of why someone would murder an innocent old man who seemed to be an upstanding citizen of the city for all accounts. He dropped his briefcase on his neck and moved to sit down for a moment. He only allowed himself a few minutes before he was back to work, taking out his paperwork and unlocking his computer. The clock on the corner of his screen said that it was twenty-three minutes after five. Only a few minutes until Matthew would be meeting him, which meant he would have a few minutes to work on his reports so he quickly dove in.

For the first few forms it was easy—names, dates; that kind of thing—before he dove into typing up the conversation notes with each person he spoke with. Some were as simple as putting in refusal to talk, others were pages long. It seemed like he barely got started when his desk phone rang. He picked it up, balancing it between his neck and shoulder as he continued to type away.

"Braginski,"

"Hey. You've got a visitor out here—," The line went muffled for a moment as Shuvalov covered the phone with his hand. "Uhh, Williams,"

"Yeah, Give me five and I'll be right out," Ivan hung up the phone and quickly began saving his case files in their correct folder—emailing them to himself so he could work on them at home—before shutting the computer down and shoving all his case notes back into his briefcase once more. He got up and exited his office, locking the door behind him as he headed out to the lobby. He stopped by the white board and wrote down home underneath his name before continuing onward. When he saw Matthew, the blonde gave him a little wave from his seat. Ivan nodded before turning to Shuvalov. "I'm leaving for the night," he said slowly to the other man. "My phone will be off,"

"Boss isn't going to—,"

"Off. Do not call me. I will not answer. If I hear a voicemail someone is going to be stuck on desk duty for at least another month," Shuvalov frowned at this, but nodded regardless as he did not want to be stuck where he was for another month or more. "Enjoy the rest of your shift!" He called over his shoulder as he motioned to Matthew to follow.

"Goodbye!" Matthew shot a grin to the man behind the desk and ran to catch up with Ivan's long strides. "How was work today?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Ivan's. Ivan easily shook him off, telling him not until they had left before muttering about uncooperative people and paperwork.

"Did you walk over?" He asked as they walked into the parking lot, past some of the people coming in for the evening shift. Matthew nodded.

"Yeah! I didn't want to call a cab or bother you to pick me up," He replied. "It was a good walk though," Ivan nodded and directed Matthew in the direction of where he was parked. As they got closer to his car he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it with a beep. He looked over his shoulder before crowding Matthew against the trunk of the car, his briefcase banging against the bumper of the car. He pressed their lips together for a moment before moving down Matthew's jaw and neck, pausing to suck a large bruise on the edge of Matthew's collar. Matthew's hands rose to grip at Ivan's suit jacket as a moan left his lips. And it seemed as soon as it started, it was ended as Ivan stepped back and moved to open the drivers side door. Matthew bit his lip and rubbed at his neck as he got into his own seat. The left the parking lot. "A-are we stopping at your house first?" He asked.

"Nyet. No sense in backtracking. Unless you think I should change,"

"No, no," Matthew responded shooting him a shy smile. "You're already handsome enough, no need to make everyone else jealous," He giggled.

"Speaking of which," He started as he backed up before pulling out of the lot. "Is Alfred going to be there?"

"Oh. Yes, he will be. He's already been told to be on best behavior though," Ivan nodded but said nothing as he continued to drive towards their destination. Matthew turned his attention to the window and watched the houses pass by. His eyes caught in the mirror and he pulled down his collar slightly, frowning at the dark bruise Ivan had left; a stark contrast in colour against his pale flesh. He tugged his collar up but it was in such a spot it didn't seem to matter where his collar was. Ivan pulled over in front of the house before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure this is fine?"

"Of course! I told Papa to set an extra plate," He leaned over the center console and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Don't you worry,"

"Alright," He replied before they both climbed out of the car and up the walk way. Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand and the blonde turned slightly to look back at him. He shot him another smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance before knocking at the door. Francis answered the door.

"Matteau!" Francis greeted, eyes catching the bruise on Matthew's neck before his gaze turned to Ivan. "Ah, Detective Braginski. Welcome," He cast a glance back to Matthew.

"Hello Papa. I hope you don't mind that I brought Ivan along,"

"No, not at all darling. You did say set another plate when you called earlier. Why don't you two come in. Alfred's running late, so dinner will be a little delayed," Francis stepped back and allowed the pair to enter. "Your father is still upstairs in the shower so he'll be down in a bit,"

"Okay Papa," Matthew tugged Ivan's hand and led him further into the entryway were they took off their shoes and coats. Francis paused in the doorway leading towards the kitchen.

"Actually. Ivan would you mind if I borrowed Matteau for a moment? I need help in the kitchen for a moment,"

"No, go right ahead," Ivan nodded towards Francis before standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Give me a minute Papa. Ivan looks lost. Let me show him to the living room and then I will join you in the kitchen," Francis nodded and Matthew let Ivan to the living room—setting him down in the loveseat and handing him the television remote. "Just...umm, watch some tv and I'll be back in a new minutes, okay?" He left Ivan sitting there awkwardly and went to the kitchen. "Gosh, I didn't think I've seen Ivan so out of place. So cute," He told his father as he walked into the kitchen, laughing softly.

"Oui, it does seem to be the case. Now Matteau. Is the serious? Your relationship? Did you tell your Father yet? Or Alfred?"

"Dad? No. That's why I brought him to dinner. And Al...well he knows. Has known actually," He leaned back against the counter. "As for our relationship, I...I hope it is serious. I really like Ivan, but he's... he's so hard to read. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head," Francis rolled his eyes.

"That could be said about any man," He snorted as he went back to sturring something he was cooking. "Just ask your father,"

"Oh! I should probley get back to Ivan before Dad comes down anyways. You'll come join us soon right?"

"Yes, as soon as I finish up here," He shot Matthew a grin before the younger blonde left the room, heading back into the living room.

"Father! I thought you were still in the shower!" He squeaked out as soon as he seen the older man. Arthur was sitting across from Ivan in his recliner. Arthur turned his gaze to Matthew before moving to stand as Matthew walked over to him; giving him a hug and a smile before moving to sit beside Ivan on the loveseat. "How is work going? Papa told me the other day that you got a new contract with the city for a new art centre?"

"Yes, he told you correctly," Arthur answered slowly after a moment, still eyeing Ivan. "Are we not talking about this then?" He asked airily.

"Hmm? Oh, Father. You remember the Detective, yes?" He nodded and Matthew took a moment to look up at Ivan, a shy smile pulling at his lips. "We've ah, we're dating now," He admitted, leaning closer to Ivan and threading their fingers together. Arthur raised an oversized brow. Heat rose to Matthew's cheeks. "I..umm..." he trailed off. "I'm really happy with Ivan,"

"Ah. Yes, well. That's fine to here then. Does your brother know? You know how protective he is of you," Arthur asked with a shrug and a wave of his hand.

"Yeah actually. He was the first. He kind of..well you know how he is, butting in and all that nonesense. He seems to be okay with it. He actually called Ivan to watch me last week when we were drinking and he was ready to go home. He came here eh? Or at least that's where he told Ivan he was going. Havn't really spoke with him since then, just the odd text. But he should be here soon, shouldn't he?"

"Yes but you know your brother. Always so late. I told him if he wasn't here by seven that we were starting without him," Matthew giggled and pressed slightly against Ivan. "Now. Ivan was it?"

"Yes sir," Ivan said with a nod, his fingers flexed against Matthew's for a half a second before relaxing. Matthew glanced up at him from the corner of his eye. Could it be that Ivan was nervous in meeting his parents? He'd met them before, although that had been at an offical capasity. "Acutally. If I may..." He trailed off. "I would like to ask permission to date your son. I should have done this weeks ago, I apoligize but I did not want to pressure Matthew into telling you before he was ready," Matthew blushed hotly and Arthur rubbed at his chin, thinking over the answer he would give.

"I will respect you for you honouring Matthew's wishes," He responded after a moment. "And for Matthew's sake I will accept your relationship with my son. But I will warn you only once. You hurt him and I will cut your cock off," He finished with a very matter of fact tone.

"Yes. I understand," Ivan agreed, chuckling awkwardly. "Alfred said something similar to me as well. Rest assured, I will never do anything to harm my little Matvey," He turned his head to look at Matthew, who's cheeks were impossibly red and his eyes lidded. He leaned down slightly to place a chaste kiss against Matthew's lips, his own cheeks pinking from doing such an action in front of the blondes father. Matthew closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Ivan's lips on his own. Arthur cleared his throat, causing Ivan to jerk back.

"Yes, well. The point still stands and you would be wise to remember. My husband is very skilled with a knife,"

"Father!" Matthew chidded, embarressed. "Don't bring Papa into this! And you shouldn't be threating Ivan! He's still a detective after all!"

"If he can't handle something like that from me then he's not really—,"

"YO!" Matthew could not have been happier to hear his older brother's voice. Alfred thumped up the hallway pausing only long enough to take his jacket and shoes off. "Hey Mattie, Pops. Ivan. I didn't miss the good stuff did I?" he asked.

"No, you wanker. You just made everyone else wait until you decided to show up as always,"

"Pops! Don't be like that. I had to work today!"

"So did everyone else here Alfred," Alfred waved him off.

"Whatever Pops. So I see you've met Mattie's boytoy," He said nonchalantly causing Matthew to sputter.

"Al! Ivan is not my 'boytoy' as you so call! Grow up!"

"Supper is ready!" Francis called from the dining room. Another welcomed distraction. Matthew stood up before pulling on Ivan's hand.

"Coming?" He asked softly, ignoring the others. Ivan nodded and stood as well before following Matthew as he was led to the dining room. Matthew motioned for him to sit with his back towards the windows. He pulled out Matthew's chair for him and the blonde gave him a shy look as he sat down and allowed Ivan to push his chair in. "Thank you," He murmured as Ivan took the seat next to him. He caught Francis' eye and the older blonde nodded in approval. "Help yourself," Matthew told him softly as he picked up a bowl of corn that was sitting near by and dropped a few spoonfuls of the sweet yellow vegetables onto his plate. He nudged the serving bowl towards Ivan who followed suit before passing it to Alfred. They repeated this with most of the other items on the table as well. "Papa, you cooked way to much,"

"Nonsense!" Francis chidded him. "You can never have too much food Matteau," Matthew giggled softly and the meal continued in much the same matter, chitchatter between bites. Ivan readily answered any question that was fired at him by Arthur and Francis. After a bit Matthew pushed his plate away from him as a sign he was finished while the others continued—he could never keep up with his family at the table—but did not ask to be excused. He listened to the gentle conversation around him and placed a comforting hand on Ivan's thigh. Mauve eyes looked to him as he paused for a moment before returning to the conversation at hand. Matthew slowly moved his thumb along the inside seam of Ivan's slacks. His father kept asking him about his past, schooling, prior jobs etc. Things that even Matthew didn't know. He learned a lot about Ivan, things he should have known; should have asked himself.

"Now when were you born again?"

"Oh. December 25th, 1984. I will be turning thirty this year," Arthur hummed this over new information. Matthew swallowed thickly.

"Ah. That's fine. I figured you were older than that," Ivan smiled.

"It's the hair. I get that alot. I had one man mistake me for a man in his fifties. I didn't think I looked that old," Ivan chuckled. Arthur joined him in a short laugh. Matthew let out a small sigh, releived by his fathers response. Arthur seemed to be satisfied with Ivan's responses and went back to eating once more. Alfred of course was shovling his face with food and Francis was looking in his direction with a knowing look on his face. Matthew blushed softly and jerked his hand away from Ivan, wincing and cursing under his breath as he hit it on the underside of the table. "You okay lad?" Arthur asked.

"Y-yes Father. I just hit my hand on the table," He rubbed at his knuckles. There was a few more moments of silence before Arthur stood up.

"Shall we move to the sitting room?" He asked, motioning to Ivan and Alfred. Ivan looked to Matthew for a moment before nodded.

"Of course," Ivan pushed back and stood up; he pushed his chair into the table before moving to pull Matthew's chair out as well. Matthew shook his head.

"No, I will help Papa with the dishes. You go enjoy yourself," He murmured softly. Ivan moved a hand along his neck to his chin and tilted his face upwards as he leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Okay," He murmured back as he pulled back; fully aware of the three other sets of eyes watching the action. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Shall we then?"


	11. Chapter 11

After all the dishes were done and the leftovers put away, Francis and Matthew joined the others in the living room. Alfred was spread out on the couch, so Francis perched on the arm of Arthur's arm chair and Matthew curled up on the loveseat next to Ivan. Matthew wrapped both of his arms around Ivan's arm next to him, capturing his hand between his two and threading their fingers together as he leaned against the older man, head pillowed against his shoulder.

"Well don't you two look in love," Francis cooed; laughing when Matthew sputtered and blushed. He looked up at Ivan for a moment before lowering his gaze.

"Well there isn't any hiding it," Ivan stated with a shrug. "As horrid as it sounds, Matthew getting kidnapped was the best thing that has ever happened in my life," Ivan squeezed Matthew's fingers. "I am lucky to have met him," He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Matthew's forehead.

"Aww, adorible," Francis cooed once more. "Well, if ever the time comes," He paused to look down at his husband before turning his attention back to the pair in the loveseat. "We would be more than happy to welcome you into our family,"

"Ah. Yes, quite," Arthur agreed. "Alfred, don't you agree?"

"Agree to what?" He muttered from the couch, his arm thrown over his face, half asleep. "Sure, whatever,"

"Papa! Why would you even say something like that! We've only been dating for a little while! I don't think that—,"

"Think what?" Ivan interupted.

"That.. that you...umm, well..."

"I mean, you would have to marry our youngest in order to be real family. But if it happened we would be more thn willing to accept you into our family,"

"Oh. Oh!" Ivan's cheeks pinkened. "Yes, well I don't think we are quiet to the point in our relationship to talk about things like that but I am glad that you think I am worthy of your son," Arthur gave him a nod.

"Just keep in mind what I told you earlier," Arthur stated and Ivan nodded in agreement, shifting his legs.

"I will not be forgetting that any time soon," He replied before looking down at his watch. "Matvey," He murmured quietly, flicking his hand slightly.

"Oh. Do you have work to finish?" He asked softly.

"Da, I left early so I need to have this done for the morning," he replied softly. "Did you want me to pick you up later? Or in the morning?" Matthew shook his head and stood up, pulling Ivan with him.

"Sorry Papa, Father. I guess it's time to go," Francis pushed off the arm of the chair he was sitting on to embrace his son. He kissed him on both cheeks and Matthew responded in favor before Francis moved to do the same to Ivan. Matthew gave Arthur a hug as well before turning his attention to Alfred. "Well? Are you going to say goodbye?" He asked. Alfred turned his head to look at his younger brother before sitting up.

"Mattie, can I talk with you in private for a minute?" He asked. Matthew nodded before following his brother into the hallway, leaving Ivan with his parents.

"What's up?" He asked. Matthew quickly found himself crowded against the wall, Alfred's lips pressed to his. Matthew grunted and pushed Alfred away. "What the fuck Alfred!?" He hissed. "What have I told you?!" Alfred licked his lips, before doing it again—crushing his lips against Matthew's. Matthew shoved at him. Alfred smirked as he backed away but not before brushing a finger over Matthew's bruised lips.

"Well my job is done," He chuckled before heading towards the stairs. "Have a nice night Mattie," He called over his shoulder as he dissapeared upstairs. With an aggravated sigh he went back to the living room quickly grabbing Ivan's hand. Ivan raised a brow until he saw the look on Matthew's face before he frown.

"It was very nice to meet you both formally," Ivan stated as he shook their hands again and they said their goodbyes.

Once safely out of the house and to the car, Ivan pinned Matthew against the passanger door, pushing him into a harsh kiss.

"That fucking punk," He growled out after Matthew pressed a hand to his chest and they pulled away for air.

"He's only doing it to get under your skin. Just ignore him," He glanced up at one of the upstairs windows where he knew Al would be before repositioning them so Ivan was leaning against the door. He leaned up to wrap his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan's hands dropped to rest at Matthew's hips as he leans down to kiss Matthew softly. "You're the only one that matters to me. Now, lets go home,"

Weeks turn into months and Matthew could not be happier. His relationship was progressing nicely even with Alfred interfearing. Their first year anniversary was coming up soon—one year since they had 'offically' started dating (the time at the cabin didn't really count) and he had no idea what to do. He had yet to ask his fathers what would be the ideal thing to do and he could still hardly believe it was almost a year now. Hell it seemed like only a short time ago he was still in the cabin but now a lot of things had chnaged and he was never so more in love with the man who had started it all. He furrowed his brow as he looked out his kitchen window.

It wasn't like Matthew could offer much in the way of sex. After all, it was something they did all the time. Unless he could spice it up somehow. Ivan seemed fairly vanilla on the matter. But then again, they never really talked a lot about it either. He could up their relationship and offer to move in together. Or just a quiet night at home—a nice dinner, a good movie and a snuggle. Or something else entirely. Who knew.

So over the weeks that followed, Matthew started to change things around.


	12. Chapter 12

On a warm sunny Sunday afternoon, when both of them were sitting on the deck outside Ivan's home having a light lunch Matthew smiled over at him cutely and giggled softly behind his hand. Ivan looked at him with a raised brow but said nothing as he took a drink of coffee.

"Matvey. So cute this afternoon," Matthew blushed softly and they continued to chat about the weekends plans for a bit. The sun rose higher in the sky as time past. Matthew excused himself for a moment as his phone rang suddenly. Ivan nodded and Matthew moved to just inside the doorway.

"Hey Al, what's up?" He said into the phone.

"Not much. You doing anything?" Alfred responded after a few seconds had past.

"Well, I'm at Ivan's right now but I think he has work at three. Did you want to do something later on?"

"Yeah! I got a new dvd that I thought you'd like. Are you going to stop over or do you want me to come pick you up?" He asked.

"Why don't you come pick me up. I don't want to both Ivan to go all the way to your house when he has to go to work. Pick me up say, two thirty?" Matthew smiled as he heard Alfred give an excited 'yes!' though a muffled mouthpiece.

"Sounds great Bro! See you then!"

"Bye Al," Matthew slid the call to end before turning to go back out on the deck. "Sorry about that. Just Al calling," He unlocked his phone again and quickly sent Alfred the directions to Ivan's. "We're going to hang out later and watch a movie,"

"Da, okay," Ivan responded with a slight frown. Matthew motioned for Ivan to pull out his chair so he could sit in his lap. Ivan complied with the request and Matthew sat with his legs together crossed over Ivan's.

"What?" Matthew pouted back and crossed his arms over his chest like a child. "Are you still jealous of Alfred? Honestly!" Ivan placed a hand against Matthew lower back to stablize him and reached out with his other hand to grab at his cup of coffee and taking a sip. "I thought we were past all this,"

"Ve are. And there vill not be any further discussing this," He growled out softly as he leaned over slightly and pressed small kisses to Matthew's cheek.

Matthew giggled softly and brushed him off as he stood up. He took the few steps forwards before turning back to Ivan so he could easily reach and leaned slightly across the table to cover the distance it took to take the coffee mug from Ivan's hands and took a sip himself before setting it down on the patio table. He leaned down and pressed their lips together, biting at the older mans lip, his nails digging into his uncovered arms. After a moment Matthew pulled away and turned from Ivan; enjoying the feel of Ivan watching him walk away; watching the sway of his jean clad hips. He paused long enough in the doorway to hear the scrap of the chair as Ivan pushed it back as he got up and the thump of his feet on the deck as he followed. He swallowed nervously as he continued though the living room. "Matvey?" Ivan called behind him. He paused and waited for Ivan to come into view. "Vhat wrong?" He asked. Matthew turned to him, hands clasped together behind his back. He smiled coyly at Ivan.

"Oh, nothing," He said in a teasing tone, moving to splay a hand along Ivan's jaw as he stood on his toes to kiss Ivan again. He pulled away from Ivan before he backed up, narrowly avoiding Ivan grabbing for his arm.

"Matvey," He growled. Matthew spun around on his heel and ran into the kitchen before skirting out the back door, ignoring the other mans call. "Matvey!" He could hear Ivan calling his name, calling after him, anger now creeping into his tone. The door slammed shut as Ivan left the house. Matthew thankfully had about a hundred yards on him. "Matvey, get back here now!" He yelled. This was supposed to be a cute game of cat and mouse that lead to something new but it didn't seem to be turning out that way. He should have known with Ivan's personallity that he would not enjoy such a game as foreplay. Matthew crouched behind the shed behind the house listening intently for Ivan. He could hear the mans heavy breath and the calling of his name. He took off like a bullet from behind the shed as soon as it felt safe enough and entered into the woods behind Ivan's house just as the man came within his sights. "Matvey, you are only digging yourself into your own punishment. This game is not enjoyable. Come out now," Ivan bellowed into the wood. Matthew ignored him as much as he could as he ran. Perhaps he hadn't thought this though. Ivan had been so friendly lately he forgot about how nasty his temper could be. He let out a choked gasp as he leaned against the trunk of a large tree, fighting to regain his breath.

"Oh god I'm an idiot," He huffed out to himself; breathing deeply. He stifferned as Ivan's next call of his name came rather close to where he was and he shook his head at his own idoicy, taking off running further into the woods. So Stupid. It was just like he was back at the cabin those first few days. _Stupid!_ He screamed in his mind. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He really should have known better. He gasped out for breath and dove into a thicket of bushes. He winced as they scraped against his skin and as quietly as possible tried to suck in as much air as he could. He could hear Ivan's own panting breath as he got closer; the crunch of twigs under foot. He had no way home; not unless Alfred showed up and started to look for him. He didn't dare try and get out his phone and he hoped to god no one called or sent him a text. He wished he was on silent.

"Oh Matvey..." Ivan called in a sing-song like voice, drawing Matthew's attention back to the matter at hand. "Come out, come out, vhereever you are," Matthew quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hands, trying to be as quiet as possible. He could hear Ivan walking around near by. "Someone is going to be punished..." Matthew started to shake and he sucked in a breath. There was no further movement; you could hear a pin drop to the forest floor it was suddenly so quiet— then there was a hand buried in his hair yanking him upwards and out of the bushes and he let out a squeal at the suddeness of it all. "Someone has been bad little boy," Came a growl against the shell of his ear. Matthew cried out in pain which only caused Ivan to tug on his hair again. "Such bad little boy. Time to punish Matvey,"

"I-Ivan, please! I—I was only pl-playing!" Matthew stuttered out. "I'm s-sorry!" Ivan ignored him in favor of pulling him by the hair once more and pressing something into his side.

"Someone did not vant to be vith me no more. I told Matvey, mine, only mine. No escape for him," He hissed into Matthew's ear.

"No, no Ivan please, I wasn't trying to go anywhere, please!" He begged. He winced as Ivan pressed something blunt into his side again before trailing it up his side before pressing it to his belly. Matthew couldn't help but look down, only to find the barrel of Ivan's work issued Beretta M9 indenting the softer flesh at his stomach. "I-Ivan. Ivan! Pl-please! Put your gun away! We don't need it, why do you even have it out? Please Ivan, let's go back to the house and you can do whatever you want to do to me, okay? Whatever you want. Please just...just put the gun away," Ivan ignored his words and Matthew felt the gun press harder against him.

"Nyet, I not thinking so. I take vhat I vant anyways. Not matter vhat you say," He laughed softly into Matthew's ear before moving the pistol up Matthew's chest and trailing it up his neck to rest directly behind his ear.

"I-Ivan," Matthew stuttered, his body shaking. "I..I thought we were past this, please!" He begged once again. Ivan didn't reply to him this time and began to lead him back towards the house; one arm moving to release his hair in order to wrap around his waist. The other keeping the Beretta pressed against the base of his skull. Matthew forced his legs to move ratherthen letting himself be dragged along. "H-honestly, this is a big m-misunderstanding!" He placed his hand at Ivan's wrist that was holding him to Ivan and tried to pull it away; tried to get Ivan to lessen his grip but if anything it got tighter. "Ivan!" He cried, the tears that had been pooling at the corner of his eyes slowly dripping down his cheeks.

"Nyet, nyet, nyet," Ivan responded, voice still higher than normal in his sing-song voice. "Matvey must be punished for running,"

"I wasn't running!" He protested as he started to struggle more to get out of Ivan's hold. "This is a big misunderstanding! I was trying to be playful! Like in the movies where the boy runs after the girl and they fall in the leaves and—"

"Nyet, nyet, nyet," Ivan went back to singing. The house loomed in the distance but Ivan took a slight detour to the left and went towards the shed was. Walking was rather awkward for the two of them because of the way Ivan had him held so close to his body.

"I..I thought we made it past the c-cabin Ivan.. please! I l-love you! I wouldn't run away! Please beleive me!"

"Do not care vhat you say. All lies. Lies, lies, lies," A childish smile pulled at Ivan's lips as the shed came into view and he let go of Matthew before giving him a hard shove towards it. Matthew stumbled and fell to the ground. Ivan was quickly pinning him down with a shoe pressed firmly to his back. Matthew whimpered softly, biting at his lip as Ivan's heel dug into him. Ivan bent down and hauled him back to his feet by the back of his shirt collar. Matthew winced as the fabric pulled, ripping. A sense of hopelessness passed though him as he was all but thrown into the shed; stumbling into the door for a moment before landing on the ground just inside. He franticly pushed at his glasses to keep them on his face. Ivan followed in after him, closing the door behind him.

Matthew looked up at him, eyes wet and wide. Ivan set his gun down on a work bench near the enterance before slowly advancing towards Matthew. No, no no! It was the cellar all over again—the only difference is that it didn't smell like musky potatoes. Ivan quickly dropped to his knees beside Matthew and tugged at his shirt nearly ripping it off in his haste to get it off. He climbed on Matthew, hovering over him to keep him pinned to the ground as he reached up and fumbled to retrevie some rope that was hanging near by. He untangled it; but he frowned for a moment after finding that it was in fact two peices tied together but then shook his head and grabbed at one of Matthew hand as he began tying one end around his one wrist before tying the other end of the rope to leg of the bench. He copied his work with the other wrist, making sure they were both tight and left little room for error. After Ivan released his hands Matthew tugged at the restraints fruitlessly before turning his attention back to Ivan who was busy pulling at Matthew's pants. Panic flooded though him.

"Ivan, no—you cant—you don't want to do this, please!" He begged; on the cusp of hyperventilating. All he could think about was that first week back at the cabin. "You promise me Ivan! You promised!" He cried out as the older man leaned down over him and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Matthew screamed as Ivan's teeth broke though his flesh and continued to press into muscle. He struggled against the ropes holding his hands but it only resulted in the rope digging and burning harshly into his skin. Ivan finally released him after a moment longer—his facial features twisted from their normally calm demeaner to something else entirely. His licked his lips as they pulled into a tight grin over his teeth.

"Oh Matvey. So pretty for me," He trailed a finger down the side of Matthew's face.

"No, no Ivan, you promised me!" He cried out as Ivan used his hand to squeeze his face hard. He released Matthew's cheeks after a moment and stood up, moving to grab his Beretta from the bench and put it down on the ground beside him as he manouvered the blonde's legs around his hips.

"No promise. Just silly little lies," Matthew felt his heart drop from his chest. He was a fool. How could he have fell for all these tricks? He should have listen to his fathers. He looked up at Ivan, chancing eye contact. He met Ivan's gaze. He knew he would but only for breif moment before he looked back down. He was not going to just lay here and allow Ivan to use him. _Fuck!_ Matthew cursed to himself. What kind of sick game had this turned out to be? He should have known. He should have ran when he was at the cabin. Should have used those times before Ivan left when he was alone to go hunting and just ran and ran out of those woods. It wasn't long before Ivan was pulling at Matthew's own belt; pulling his jeans down his legs followed closely by his boxers. Ivan tossed them behind him and out of the way as he watched Matthew's tear stained face. Matthew forced himself to look back up at Ivan; took look him in the eyes and to temperaily forget about his nakedness. "This vill be fun," Ivan gloated.

"Fun? You think it will be fun to rape someone?" Matthew asked. "Are you sick?!" His voice rose as he spoke to the other man clearly astonished at Ivan's words.

"Vith you? Da. Because I know vhat Matvey likes. He vill feel even vorse afterwards knowing he could not help but react to vhat I do to him," His lips pulled into a twisted grin and he picked up his gun from beside him. "I bet I could fuck you vith the barrel of my gun and you vould still react to it; beg and cry," He taunted. Matthew's breath caught in his throat as he choked on air.

"Ivan no—you cannot.. you cannot do that, please don't do that!" Matthew pleaded. He pulled at the ropes around his wrists and tried to twist his body away from Ivan but the older man kept him in place; one hand rested on his thigh just above his knee and the other was slowly trailing the gun from his sternum to his hip. He moved his right hand from Matthew's thigh to his knee and started to push his legs apart. Matthew tried kicking at the man but to no avail—Ivan shifted his own body between Matthew's legs as he pushed them further apart preventing Matthew from doing anything more than driving his heels into Ivan's sides which had little to no effect on the large man. Matthew yanked down on the ropes holding his wrists as he realized he should have put up more of a fight rather than the pitiful one he had put on. "Get off me!" He yelled.

"Nyet! I am going to have some fun!" Ivan cheered, gun barrel pressing into the junction of tender flesh between his thigh and groin as he leaned over Matthew bit at his lips until the blonde opened his mouth. Ivan forced his way into Matthew's mouth; shoving his tongue inside, keeping their mouths locked until the blonde was kicking at him again trying to push him away. When he did pull back Matthew gasped for air, wheezing. Ivan set aside his gun for a moment to free up his right hand as he placed the hand at Matthew knee again pushing on his leg as he shifted his body again to have Matthew bare backside resting on his knees. Heat rose to Matthew's cheeks; he felt so utterly exposed at the position he was pushed into. He glanced down the length of his body and he felt even more exposed especially as Ivan began to run his fingers along Matthew flacid cock—a barely there feeling that made him even more uncomfortable. A tremble ran though him.

"I-Ivan..d-don't touch me," He begged again, doing all he could to shift his body around away from Ivan's questing fingers. Ivan ignored him in favor of taking him in hand and squeezing his cock causing Matthew to yelp at the sudden pain. "Stop, stop!" He cried out. Ivan released his grip returning to his feather-like touches as Matthew whimpered softly. Ivan released him and picked his gun back up again, running the chilled end of the barrel against his thigh, along the length of his cock and nuzzled it against his balls. Matthew breath hitched but he dared not move. Not with a loaded gun pressed so firmly against him. Ivan moved the barrel down further between his legs; pressing between his rounded globes of his arse. Matthew flinched hard, pulling at his restraints as Ivan pushed the muzzle against hole. "No!" Matthew cried out as Ivan pushed harder, trying to force the tip of the gun into his body. "Please Ivan, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't!" He was near hysterics by this point. He had not actually though Ivan would follow his word; didn't think he would actually try to fuck him with his gun.

"Oh? Vhat is wrong? Don't you like it?" Ivan taunted, flicking his wrist and moving the gun. Matthew inhaled sharply and he moved his head to the side, looking away from Ivan as he tried to calm himself; trying to stop his tears. The wetness of his eyes caused dirt from the floor of the shed to cling to the lenses of his glasses, clouding his vision. He refused to answer Ivan's question. The answer was fairly obvious. He cried out softly as Ivan jerked the gun from its current spot but really he was releived at the action more than anything else. He had never been a fan of guns and normally unless Ivan was working, the gun was not anywheres where he could see it. He listened as Ivan set the gun back on the work bench before fingers dug into his chin, forcing him to look at Ivan. He glared at the older man though his tears. "Nyet, I suppose you vouldn't, vould you? Never one for toys," He continued to taunt. "Poor Matvey. Vould have never known vhat a real man felt like if not for me," He let go of Matthew so he could balance one hand on Matthew's knee and rub his fingers of his other hand over his own jean covered cock. Matthew inched his free leg up before pushing his heel into Ivan's side. Ivan quickly grabbed him by the ankle and pushed on his leg, bending it towards his chest. "Bad Matvey," He chastised. After a moment however he released Matthew's ankle in favor of undoing his belt buckle.

"Ivan you have got to stop this!" Matthew yelled at him, rope burning into his wrists as he franticly tried to get away from Ivan. Ivan ignored him as he began to unbutton his pants, tug at his zipper. "I thought you loved me! How can you do this!?" Matthew cried, his tears falling faster.

"Oh Matvey. I do love you," He told the blonde. "Matvey should be honored,"

"Well I'm not!" Matthew spat at him. Ivan shrugged.

"Matters not. I take vhat I what," Ivan placed a hand at Matthew's inner thigh, pushing lightly to spread his legs again. He spit into his hand before wrapping his fingers around his cock. He watched Matthew intently for a moment as he stroked himself. Ivan shifted his hips forward, nudging his cock between Matthew's arse cheeks. Matthew's entire body shook and he once again began kicking his legs as hard as he could to stop Matthew.

"No, no! Get off me! Stop!" The blonde screamed at the older man, feet flailing, pulling as hard as he could on the ropes. Ivan snarled and ignored Matthew's kicks as he continued to force the head of his cock into Matthew's body. The blonde screamed louder; kicked harder at the action. "Stop, please!" He begged, his body eventually giving way under Ivan's and he went limp. Ivan grunted as the action made it easier for him to slid in home; his hips flush to Matthew's backside. "Ivan...please stop..." Matthew tried once more. "It hurts...you're hurting it..." He looked up at into Ivan's eyes, hoping to have some recognition. Ivan's lips pulled into somewhat of a smirk and he laughed as he ignored Matthew in favor of setting up a slow rythum; thrusting hard into the now pliant form below him before pulling back and repeating.

The movement slowly began easier as it continued, the blondes body giving way to his advances, blood easing the way. Ivan grunted with each thrust into him; the man leaned on his hands over Matthew, no longer needing to keep his legs still and kissed him, biting at his lips when he got no response back from Matthew. After several attempts he continued on, licking and biting his way down the younger mans neck. He sucked several large bruises into pale flesh; bit down hard enough for him to bleed at the force of it. Matthew whined at it, tears still falling down his cheeks. Ivan all but gave up on getting any response to his kisses and began to pay more attention to his own pleasure. He moved his hands to Matthew's hips; shifting his own as he moved. Matthew let out a started gasp at the movement; squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Ivan's fingers tightened on the blondes hips and he thrust harder causing the other man to squeak out. He licked his lips and moved a hand from Matthew's hip to his softened cock. Between the friction of Ivan sliding in and out of him and his hand, Matthew couldn't help the reaction the older man got from him. His cock slowly started to stiffen at the stimulation. "This...this doesn't mean...anything," Matthew hissed.

"Da, da! So you say. But Matvey is still enjoying,"

"My body react to the touches but that does not mean I am enjoying it. I want you to stop!" They both looked to the side as Matthew phone started ringing and started playing out 'Remember the Name'. Alfred's custom ringtone for when he called. It went on for a moment before going silent. Then it rang again. "Al will be here soon and when he gets here—,"

"If he disrupts me he vill get shot between eyes," Matthew's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't—,"

"Vould I? Honestly Matvey. After everything that you have gone though, do you honestly think killing your idiot brother vould deter me from vhat I vant? Trust me vhen I say they vill not find his body," Matthew wasn't sure how to respond to that so he remained silent. After a minute or so had passed Ivan began to piston his hips against Matthew's again, slowly increasing the speed in which he moved. His hand remained on Matthew cock, thumbing at the head; keeping him aroused. He shifted his hips again and Matthew cried out sharply as the head of Ivan's dick nudged against his prostate. Ivan chuckled and repeated the action again and again, enjoying Matthew's cries. Matthew phone gave another ring but it was further ignored. "So good, so pretty Matthew," Ivan grunted. He placed his hands on Matthew's calves, pressing his legs forward slightly towards Matthew's stomach as he glanced down, watching his cock disappear into the younger mans body before reappearing then repeating. Matthew clenched his fists together, nails digging into his palms as he closed his eyes; allowing his body to rock back and forth with each jarring movement. Ivan continued, lost in his own head; chasing after his own pleasure after finally realizing that Matthew would not be giving into his natural reactions in correlation to what the older man was doing.

"Ivan..." Matthew whimpered after a particular hard thrust—his back scraping against the floor, rocks digging and breaking though his skin. "Please...you're hurting me..." His words fell on deaf ears as Ivan continued to ignore him. His movements began to faulter and bacame more jerky. Matthew bit down on his lip; canines breaking though the soft, tender flesh and blood bubbled up around where his teeth were pressed against them. He hoped to god this would end soon. Ivan couldn't last forever. Although by keeping his body limp it wasn't really helping him to make the other man finish. Matthew clenched his fists tightly, tensing his entire body. Ivan hissed at the action; his fingers digging into Matthew's calves as he fucked him harder. "Please stop," He whispered, letting out a shaky breath. Ivan paused; finally, stilling his hips as he moved one hand from his leg to Matthew's face. He put pressure on on his cheeks with his thumb and index finger—forcing Matthew's mouth open. He ran his finger over Matthew swollen lip before pushing two fingers into his mouth. Matthew gagged on his fingers, his head tilting back to get the digits out of his mouth. When trying to move away didn't work he snapped his jaw down and closed his teeth over Ivan's fingers causing the man to growl and yank his fingers out of Matthew's mouth. Ivan shifted his hold on Matthew, moving his free hand back to his leg while releasing the other one to reach up and grab his Beretta from the bench; light glinting off the barrel as he moved it closer to Matthew. He placed his index finger in the tigger guard and pressed the barrel against his sternum. "Please—,"

"Tsk, tsk Matvey," He dragged the gun up along his clavical to his neck. His grip tightened on his leg and he began to move once more; rocking his hips against Matthew's backside; short push and pull motions. The barrel dug harder into Matthew's neck as Ivan let more weight fall to his arm. "You should know better then to..." He trailed off with a grunt as Matthew flinched. "Bother me. You bad.. little... boy!" He snarled loudly as he pistoned harder into Matthew.

"Mattie!" Matthew's eyes snapped open. "Mattie, are you back here?" Ivan snarled at the voice, grip tightening on his gun.

"Alfred! Alf—," Matthew quickly found his mouth full of gun.

"Mattie! Mattie!" He could hear Alfred calling his name; getting closer to where they where located. Matthew gagged around the gun barrel. He could feel Ivan moving against him; inside him even as Alfred moved closer to where they were.

"Are you ready?" Ivan hissed at him even though he knew he would not get any response from Matthew. The blonde let out a whine from the back of his throat as Ivan slammed into him, fulling him with hot cum. He let go of Matthew's leg and moved his hands; tilting the gun upwards in Matthew's mouth and placing his other hand around his throat. "If I hear even peep," He growled as he moved the gun slightly, knocking the metal against Matthew's teeth. Matthew jerked his head back and forth in understand and after a moment Ivan moved; the gun withdrew from his mouth, setting it on the bench once more and Ivan's other hand left his throat. He choked back a sob as Ivan pulled out of his body and pushed himself up off the ground as he tucked himself back into his pants. He picked the Beretta back up off the work bench and motioned for Matthew to get up. The blonde shook his head back and forth.

"No," He whimpered out, closing his eyes tightly. Ivan glanced at his wrists; raw from where the rope had been rubbing again it. He took his jackknife out from his pocket quickly cut the ropes away.

"Mattie! Stop hiding! Where are you?" He could hear Alfred yelling outside. "Come on and stop playing games!" Ivan's eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder towards the door before kneeling down; grabbing a fist full of his hair; pulling him forward. Matthew cried out at the action and Ivan quickly pulled him to his feet; holding him in such a way to get his feet in his pant legs. Surely Alfred would be busting in any minute now. Not that it mattered to Ivan. He'd shoot the idoit American it came to it. He finally got the whimpering blondes legs into his boxers then his jeans and sat him up staighter as he pulled them up his legs. Matthew did nothing to help him; staying limp in his arms. "Matthew!" Alfred called again.

"Al!" Matthew cried out. Ivan quickly covered the blondes mouth with his hand, but it was too late. Alfred had already swung the door open and was staring at them, mouth gaping.

"Mattie!" He yelled but his legs seemed to be frozen as he seen the gun in Ivan's hand. "What the fuck did you do to my brother!?" He demanded. Alfred's eyes darted from the gun to Matthew's face then quickly down his body—taking note of his swollen lip, bruised neck, unfastened pants, rope-burned wrists. He quickly grabbed his Glock out of it's holster; hidden under his bomber jacket and aimed it directly at Ivan. "Let my Brother go and drop the gun!" He yelled. Ivan only smirked, lips pulled tight over his teeth as he pulled back the hammer and moved his finger from the tigger guard to the trigger itself.

"Nyet, nyet. I do not think!" Ivan taunted as he pressed the gun against into Matthew's cheek. "Vhy don't you put your gun down and maybe I von't blow a bullet though little brother's skull," Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you loved him. Why would you even say something like that?! Why would you threaten him like that!?" He demanded.

"If you care for your brother so much, vhy havn't you dropped that gun yet?" Ivan spat back. Matthew's knees gave out from under him and began to slip from Ivan's grip. Ivan spat out a curse as he moved quickly to adjust his hold on Matthew. It gave Alfred an opportunity to strike out at Ivan; punching him in the face—or at least he that was his target. Ivan ducked down; shoving Matthew to his left with his arm as he swung out with his right, his fist coming in contact with Alfred's forearm as the younger man attempted to dodge him. Matthew cried out as he was tossed aside, hitting the ground and rolled onto his side to get out of the way of Ivan and Alfred but it was useless. The shed was just too small for either man to do any real damage to the other.

"I've been watching you since Matthew returned to us," Alfred growled. "I always knew something was up with you. Something was wrong with you. It wasn't until after that my good buddy Sadiq brought it to my attention who you actually were. Hiding it well eh?" Ivan laughed.

"So. Vhere are you from, CIA?" Ivan asked with a shrug, his grip tightening on the gun still in his hand. He was still closer to Matthew than Alfred was, was the only thing between the two brother. He pointed his gun at Matthew once more. Alfred shook his head.

"Close, but no cigar. Federal though," He said with a shrug.

"Al..." Matthew breath out. Both men looked towards the blonde on the floor before turning their attention back to each other.

"FBI then?" Ivan growled . Alfred smirked and pulled his badge out from under his shirt, flashing it towards Ivan.

"I bet your excited to meet with my friends, arn't you buddy?" Alfred asked. "Why don't we step out of this little closet and handle this like men outside. I think you've put my brother though enough. If you had an ounce of humility you would do that for him," Ivan glanced out of the corner of his eye down at Matthew.

"Da," He cocked his head towards the door. "Vhy don't ve? Then I can put a bullet though that thick skull of yours and cut your body into tiny peices without Matvey seeing. Then without you I can take him back to Russia with me," He cackled. Alfred stepped backwards out the door, gun still at the ready and pointed at Ivan. Ivan followed suit; following Alfred in much the same way.

"Mattie. Just hold on. I'll be back for you!" Alfred called to him as he moved out of Matthew's sight. Ivan disappeared after another moment and the youngest blonde could only imagine what was going on. Now that the other two were out of sight Matthew began to push himself up, hissing in pain. He crawled closer to grab the edge of the work bench and hauled himself to his feet. His fingers flexed in their hold and he took a started gasp as he stepped forward at the same time a gun went off. Once. Twice. He moved towards the door. "Fucking bastard!" He heard Alfred cursed. Matthew couldn't see where they had gotten to as they had moved far enough away to be out of sight.

"Al!" Matthew yelled aimlessly.

"Go! Get to the car!" He heard Alfred respond; another shot going off. Matthew could hear as Ivan yelled out—Alfred must have hit him, wounded him. He ignored Alfred's words and followed the sound of Alfred and Ivan. Another gunshot rang though the woods. He followed the sounds of the other two, ignoring his brothers words, his request. He soon came upon them, dodging each others gun fire using the trees as shields. "Mattie, get out of here!" Alfred yelled at the sight of him. He darted closer to his brother and Ivan shot off two rounds at him. The first shot missed; burrowing itself into a tree. The other grazed his arm. Alfred cursed but ignored the pain now shooting up his arm. He quickly made his way to Matthew, pushing the slighter man behind him.

"Vhat is vrong now? Not able to shoot vhile brother is here?" Ivan taunted from beyond sight. Alfred let a round go off.

"Fuck you, you bastard! I'm going to protect my brother from you! You're going down!"

"Da, fine. I give," Ivan said suddenly, coming out from behind the tree he was hiding hehind, hands raised and his pistol dangling from his finger. Alfred, still held his free hand out behind him in a protective stance, his gun pointed at Ivan. Ivan moved closer to the pair. Matthew grabbed at Alfred's arm, pushing it down to the older blondes side.

"Brother, please! That's enough!" Matthew cried softly; looking at Alfred, his posture slackened. Ivan's corner of Ivan's mouth twitched upwards. The closer he got to Alfred, the wider his grin became wider. He moved his hand, his fingers to the guns grip once more and Alfred opened fire—firing two shots at Ivan. Ivan's reached out, grabbing Matthew by the arm and yanked him towards him; in the line of fire from Alfred. One bullet pushed its way into the soft flesh of his shoulder and the other bullet periced though Ivan's side. Matthew fell forward, grabbing at Ivan's arm with his unwounded arm. The man grunted in pain and the gun dropped from Ivan's fingers as he stared down at the bloodied blonde at his feet.

"Al—,"

"Don't worry Mattie. I'll finish him off. I won't have him hurting you any more! I knew he was bad news from the moment I let my eyes fall on him!" He cocked the gun again. Matthew grabbed his arm and pressed his palm to the wounds.

"Brother, you've done enough! There isn't any need to shoot him!"

"But Mattie, he hurt you! He needs to pay!" Alfred hissed, watching as Ivan dropped to his knees.

"No Al, you've done enough. He's not in any position to be hurting anyone now," Alfred lowered his gun as Matthew pushed himself to his feet, staggering and took at step closer to him before the older brother wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close before pressing a kiss to his temple. "Please,"

"Alright Mattie," He pressed one more kiss to Matthew temple before releasing the blonde and walking over to the Russian. He kicked the gun out of his reach and began to read him his Miranda rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Alfred asked as he pushed Ivan to the ground, his booted foot planted against the center of Ivan's back as he pinned the mans arms behind him and placed him in handcuffs.

"Pereyti trakhat' sebya!" Ivan snarled. (Go fuck yourself)

"Alrightly then!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Vy mozhete skazat' eti svin'i ya nichego ne govoryu," (You can tell those pigs I'm not saying anything,) Was the first thing out of Ivan's mouth when the translator walked into the interrogation room. "Seychas. Ubiraysya," (Now. Get the fuck out,)

"I will forward your message Mr. Braginski but I need to speak with you on this refusal to speak English. Things would go so much smoother if you would just—,"

"Kogda ya vyyti iz etogo - i ya budu - ya sobirayus' razorvat' vy na kuski . Ubiraysya," (When I get out of this-and I will- I am going to tear you limb from limb. Get the fuck out,) Ivan snarled at the balding man. He slammed his hand down on the table, causing the man to jump. His eyes instantly darted to the cuffs and chains keeping Ivan from being able to reach him.

"I'm sorry but I am not in a position to do that just yet. SSA Jones is much more of a threat to me than you are.

"And where is he?" Ivan asked, clenching his hands; breaking his self imposed silence from using English.

"He is unavailable at the moment,"

"So he is with Matvey then," Ivan stated. The man stared at him but said nothing in for a few moments.

"Matthew. Yes. That is the name of the victim yes? It says here that you have been charged with kidnapping, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, torture and rape. What do you say to these charges?"

"Fignya," (Bullshit) Ivan spat.

"Well you may feel that way but those are the charges against you,"

"Jones' doing? Matvey would never," The man looked over some of the papers on the clipboard in his hand.

"That I cannot comment on. Now, would you please tell me what happened or are you going to go back to speaking Russian again? It is causing quiet a problem Mr. Braginski," The balding man asked.

"Pereyti trakhnut' sebya," (Go fuck yourself).

"Mattie! Are you sure your alright?" Alfred asked. He looked at his brother the younger blond pushed himself off the hospital bed.

"Al, I'm fine. Really! There is no need to fuss over me this much," He winced as he shifted his arm in its sling. "It's not like it's life threatening, so you can go back to work now,"

"You know that ass hole is going to prison right Mattie? It's my job to make that happen and it is going to happen," Matthew turned his head towards his brother. "I hope you realize this. It's not something that I can just let slide even if I wanted to let it,"

"Oh Al. You're so dramatic. It was just an accident. He didn't mean to shoot anyone," Matthew said with a shrug.

"Matthew. Stop living in denial. He _was _ the one who kidnapped you. He raped you and caused you to be shot! How is that 'an accident'?" He questioned. "It wasn't an accident, I don't know why you won't believe me!" Matthew shrugged rather nonchalantly.

"It's my fault. I was the one that was teasing him. I should have know better than—,"

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he shook him by the shoulders. "This isn't your fault! None of this is your fault! He brainwashed you! Fuck! I wish you would just understand that!" Matthew yelped in pain and shoved his brother back with his left hand. "Please Mattie, this is not your fault! If anyone is to blame it is me for not being able to stop him before he..." Alfred trailed off and looked away from his brother.

"Can I see him?" Matthew asked suddenly in a quiet voice.

"Who? Ivan?" Matthew nodded at Alfred's question. "Of course you can't!" The elder blonde's voice rose in aggravation. Matthew worried at his lip.

"But I..."

"Mattie. You can't. You'd get me in a lot of trouble if I did anyways. So that being said, you're not until the trial, whenever that is. And that could be awhile since that douche isn't speaking anything but Russian,"

"I bet I could get him to talk for you," Matthew murmured quietly. Alfred looked at Matthew for a moment, startled.

"No. You cannot. Not even if I wanted to allow something like that I wouldn't be able to,"

"But you said he would be going to prison right? In the meantime? Doesn't he have visitation rights like everyone else?" He grabbed his zippered hoodie from the end of the bed and slipped it over his shoulders.

"Well, all considering he might not. He's wanted in Russia as well so... he's a very high risk. I don't think you should go near him Mattie. I don't _want_ you to go near him. Please. For my sake," Alfred placed a palm against Matthew's cheek and leaned in to rest their foreheads together. "Forget him. Just...just think about me instead, okay?"

"Al I don't think..." Matthew trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"Can...can I kiss you Mattie?" Alfred murmured softly before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Matthew did not respond and after a moment Alfred pulled back slightly. "Don't forget that I love you Mattie," He murmured as he pulled away, just in time for a short dark haired man to walk into the room.

"Mr. Jones sorry to bother you but—,"

"Ah, Kiku! There you are!" Alfred released Matthew and began to introduce the two.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Williams. I am very sorry about what has happened to you," He stated in a sincere voice. "If I could only borrow your brother for a few minutes please,"

"Of course," Kiku placed a hand on Alfred's arm and led him out of the hospital room, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?" Alfred asked as soon as they were out of earshot from Matthew.

"Mr. Braginski told the translator that if he was able to speak with your brother he would talk with you in English. He also stated that without him saying anything he doubted that we would be able to get anything solid on him,"

"Fuck!" Alfred hissed as he slammed his fist against the wall. "Stupid bastard!"

"Do you know what he means Alfred?" Kiku asked. "We have a lot of evidence against him and with your brothers—,"

"Well that's just it. He's talking about Mattie. Without his testimony all we have is a lot of circumstantial evidence. And yes, he did shoot me but he could say he was trying to protect himself since I had a gun drawn on him as well. And I never..I didn't... I didn't see him assault Mattie either so he could deny that too," He paused and closed his eyes tight before slamming his fist into the wall again. "Fuck,"

"I have spoken to Berwald already. He stated that he would leave it up to your judgement,"

"Yes, of course he would. I don't know why he's even letting me remain on this case all considering and won't it cause a lot of trouble later on if we let them speak?. Kiku, what would you do if you were me?" He asked the smaller man.

"I think I would allow your brother to talk with him. We need to have him confess his guilt and I think your brother is required in this case to make this happen. There will always be things that get lost in translation and we cannot afford that,"

"I suppose so..." He trailed off. "Mattie will be happy about it. Even after everything he still wants to see that bastard," Kiku nodded. "Alright. I'll meet up with you later at the office okay?" Kiku nodded his head again in agreement. "Unless..unless you wanted to come do the interview?" He pipped up as the Japanese man turned to go down the hallway. "You have way better control over your emotions then I do," Alfred admitted. "Especially where it involves my brother,"

"If you would prefer for me to do the interview then I can," Kiku replied politely.

"Thanks Kiku. I don't think that I'd be able to keep my cool near Braginski,"

"When did you want to do it?" The Japanese man asked.

"Soon,"

"I think we should speak with your brother," The raven haired man concluded and opened the door back up to the hospital room. Matthew was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. He turned his face towards the the pair as the entered the room.

"Well Mattie I guess you're going to get you wish," Alfred told him, his voice sullen. Matthew shot him a questioning look; not understanding what he meant. "Braginski isn't going to talk to anyone but you. So I guess its been agreed upon that we will let you speak with him. As long as you do what we say. Okay?" Matthew nodded eagerly.

"Anything you say Al. Anything at all," Matthew gushed out. "When can I see him?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Ivan," Matthew breathed, pausing in the doorway of the interview room. Kiku placed a hand on the small of his back and urged him forward. The older man moved to stand but found himself unable to do so because of the shackles around his wrists and ankles keeping him in the chair. Kiku urged Matthew to sit in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the table and Kiku sat down next to him.

"Matvey, I—,"

"We will be starting the interview in a moment Mr Braginski. Please wait before speaking," Kiku pulled out a tape recorder and placed it in front of him on the table before pressing down on the record button. He stated the date and time before handing a list of questions for Matthew to ask Ivan. "Thank you for waiting. We shall begin now,"

"H-hello, my name is Matthew Williams," Matthew stated as he peered down at the paper in front of him. He then stated the date and time as well. "M-Mister Braginski, please explain what happened turning your encounter with Al..with Alfred Jones and myself on June sixteenth, two thousand and fourteen," He asked nervously, eyes darting towards up at Ivan's face before returning to the paper.

"A rude American trespassed on my property, waved a gun around and as both an American and an officer it is my right to protect myself if I am threatened,"

"Did you... did you..." Matthew paused to look at Kiku. "I can't ask this," He turned back to Ivan. "Please just answer the questions that Mr. Honda asks you," He reached out to touch Ivan's hand; fingers brushing against one another.

"Da. I vill think about it Matvey. For you," Matthew smiled shyly at the older man before drawing his hand back.

"You have had a sexual relationship with Mister Williams prior to the incident, correct?" Kiku asked causing Ivan to nod. "Please verbalize your response,"

"Yes,"

"And on the date of June sixteenth two thousand and fourteen, did you have sex with Mister Williams?"

"Yes,"

"Did he ever tell you to stop during the...exchange?" Kiku paused and watched as Ivan looked at Matthew, locking his gaze with the younger blondes.

"No," Kiku glanced at Matthew to gauge his reaction to Ivan's statement.

"Is this true, Mister Williams?" He asked. Matthew looked at him out of the corner of his eye before returning to Ivan. "Now keep in mind that if you lie you will be held in contempt," Matthew glanced back at Kiku. "Mister Williams?"

"I...I don't remember," Matthew told him, unable to tell him the complete truth.

"That's fine. Let's move forward. Now Mister Braginski. Tell me what happened when Mister Jones arrived," He asked Ivan.

"The man came onto my property hollering and shouting, disrupting my time with Matvey. When he came across us in the shed he jumped to conclusions as he is prone to; accused me of raping Matvey and drew his gun out. He did not identify himself as any member of organization. He only drew his pistol out—he had prior knowledge that I was in fact law enforcement so I drew my own gun as what was expected. I admit that I did somewhat use Matvey as shield since I knew that Jones would not shoot at me if his brother was in front of me. Then we play cat and mouse. He then identified himself after being prompted. I shot off two bullets after he refused to leave my property," Ivan paused and took a moment and looked down at his hands. "I very much regret that my Matvey got hurt in the process. I never meant for that to happen," His eyes flicker up to Matthew.

"Ivan..." Matthew whimpered quietly before he stood up. "Kiku-san I need to leave," He stated to the raven haired man. He glanced back to Ivan for another moment. "Please answer Mister Honda's questions Ivan,"

"If you are not here I am not saying anything," Matthew worried at his lip.

"I-Ivan... please. You shouldn't make this any harder on yourself than you need to,"

"Come. Kiss me before you leave and I will consider this then," Matthew's brows furrowed as he frowned.

"Mister Williams. I would highly suggest not doing what he is requesting," Kiku pipped up. Matthew's gaze met with Kiku's one more time.

"But won't it help the investigation if he is willing to speak with you?" He asked. Kiku nodded after a moment.

"Yes. It would however I would not want you in a position in which you may be hurt again mentally or otherwise. Not to mention your brother is behind the glass," He nodded towards the glass behind Matthew. Matthew ignored Kiku for a moment as he stepped around the steel table and stood beside Ivan. The older man turned his head, looking up at Matthew as the younger blonde stepped closer. The metal chains that held Ivan in place at the table rattled as he tried to move.

"Do you promise to be good and honest?" He asked.

"As much as I can be," Ivan replied. He tilted his head upwards towards Matthew and the blonde looked down at him; his gaze lingering on Ivan's lips before darting to look him in the eyes. Matthew placed a hand over Ivan's as he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling back. "No. Real kiss," Ivan demanded. Matthew bit at his lip again before taking Ivan's face into his hands. He could hear banging on the glass behind him but he ignored it in favour of kissing Ivan again, pressing their lips together and parting his own when Ivan's tongue prodded at them.

"Kiku! What the fuck man!" Matthew was jerked away from Ivan by his brother. "No contact!" Alfred pulled Matthew against his chest. "What are you doing Mattie?" He hissed.

"Vhat does it look like he was doing Jones?" Ivan sneered. "Jealous?" Alfred pushed Matthew behind him and towards the door.

"Why would I need to be? He's coming home with me, unlike yourself who is going to a nice dark, dank cell," Ivan snarled at the blonde federal agent. "Enjoy your evening. And don't forget your promise," Ivan lunged at him, the force of the movement jarring the chair causing it to scrape against the floor. Alfred only laughed at him. "Come on Mattie, Kiku. Let's leave him for Berwald to handle," Matthew gaze lingered even as Alfred pulled him out of the room. Alfred pulled his brother along by his free hand. "Mattie why did you do that?" He asked as the paused in a empty corridor.

"Al. It doesn't matter what Ivan did. I love him. If he wants something I will do my best to provide it to him,"

"So if he asked you to bring him narcotics you would?" Matthew raised a brow.

"I doubt he ever would but if he did I would try. Why? What's this about? Are you going to arrest me too?" Alfred shook his head.

"Dad said the soonest they'd be back is three days. I guess they're getting some pretty shitty weather," Alfred changed the subject.

"Seriously? You called them? They're on their anniversary trip Al! This wasn't important enough to bother them with," Alfred halted, causing Matthew to walk into his back, yelping in pain as his arm was jostled by the action. Alfred turned to his brother and backed him up against the closed wall.

"I don't know why you keep acting like this. Like he didn't hold you down and take what he wanted. Is that what you want?" Alfred hissed at him. "Is that what you want?" He pressed his forearm to Matthew's clavicle. Matthew hissed in pain at the pressure on his shoulder. "To be fucked whether you want it or not as long as someone is paying attention to you? It doesn't even matter who it is right?" Matthew shuddered but didn't responded beyond casting his gaze downcast. "We're going home," He grabbed Matthew by the forearm and dragged him down the hall into the main office. "Vash. I'm leaving. Call if you need anything. Kiku is with Braginski although he may have gone to get Berwald by now,"

"Alright then. Enjoy your evening,"

"Make sure that bastard doesn't get out,"

"Don't worry Jones. We'll have him on lock down. Just go home with your brother and try to relax after all this,"

"Don't worry Vash we will. Have a good night!" He flashed the shorter blonde a smile and tugged on Matthew's good arm, pulling him forward thought the remaining part of the office and out the front door. Alfred pulled him to his car; a flashy Ford Mustang and shoved him into the passenger seat before getting into the drivers seat. He leaned over and buckled Matthew in before buckling himself in. He put the key into the ignition and revved up the engine before peeling out of the parking lot. "I don't know why you can't just let it go Mattie. That man isn't good for you," Matthew looked back at his brother though his reflection in the window, brows furrowed. "He took advantage of you. I don't get how you can't get that. Fuck Mattie. I've seen people with Stockholm syndrome before. None as bad as what you have,"

"It doesn't matter," Matthew muttered. Alfred took a sharp turn left before heading straight for about five minutes before exiting onto the highway ramp. "Al, I want go to home. Take me home. I don't want to go to your house,"

"Too bad Mattie. We're already on the highway. We're going to my house and that's final. I don't really give a damn what you say about it at this point,"

"You're no better than Ivan in that aspect then. Kidnapping me to get what you want," Alfred reached over with his right hand and slapped Matthew's knee with his palm.

"I'm not kidnapping you Mattie. I'm taking you to my home so you can rest under my watchful eye,"

"I don't want to go to your house," Alfred didn't respond; his grip tightened on the wheel and his other hand tightened on Matthew's thigh. "Alfred!" He hissed. Alfred released his leg and brought his hand back to the steering wheel.

"We're almost there anyways so stop whining," He took the exit eleven off ramp and got off the highway. Another ten minutes of driving and they pulled into the drive way of Alfred's modest home. He drove up to the doorway and put the car into park before cutting the engine. He unbuckled himself then Matthew before getting out and going to the passenger side to help his brother out of the car. Led him inside and sat him down on the couch. "Sit. Rest. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"Water is fine all. And no, I've lost my appetite,"

"You sure? I have apple pie in the fridge," Matthew shook his head.

"Just some water Al. Stop trying to push things on me," Alfred frowned but went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a tall glass of ice water. He handed it to Matthew to took a sip of it, shuddering at the coolness of it as it hit his tongue. After another sip he placed the glass down on a coaster on the coffee table.

"Did you want to watch TV or something? It's still early," Matthew shook his head.

"My shoulder hurts and I'm exhausted. I just want to lay down," He told Alfred. "I'm going up to the guest room. Please do not bother me unless you absolutely need to Alfred," Alfred nodded in understanding.

"Of-of course Mattie. I know it's been a long few days. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Matthew shook his head. "Okay. I'll wake you for dinner if you want,"

"That would be fine Al," Matthew walked to the stairs pausing for a moment as his free hand met with the bannister. "Remember, not until dinner,"

"I understand Mattie. Not until dinner,"

Berwald let out a sigh of aggravation as he shifted though his paperwork. He still had about ten more papers to sign off on before he could leave for the day. He just began to read over the next document he had to sign off on when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes, come in,"

"Oxenstierna-san," Kiku opened the door and allowed himself to slip into the blonde's office. "Alfred would like you to put his prisoner back into his holding cell. I am very sorry to bother you with this. I would have just done it myself but I feel that I would be easily overpowered by him if he were to try something," Berwald looked at him before nodding.

"That is understandable," He looked down at the paperwork on his desk and sighed once more before he tided the papers up into a neat stack and pushed his chair away from his desk before rising.

"Again, I apologize Oxenstierna-san," Berwald waved a hand.

"Don't. It's alright. Let's just get this bastard moved,"

A knock on the door roused Matthew from his light doze and he grumbled to himself as he pushed himself up with one arm.

"Mattie? It's dinner time. Did you want to have it in here or down in the dining room?" Came Alfred's muffled voice though the door. Matthew muttered out a nonsense reply before getting out of bed and walking over to the door. He pulled it open to see Alfred standing there with a sheepish grin across his face. Alfred brought his hand to Matthew's cheek, stroking his thumb across the plump flesh. "Mattie, you look so cute right now," He leaned down to kiss Matthew only to be pushed away.

"No Al. I told you already!" Matthew hissed, shifting back from Alfred.

"Mattie I'm sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes. I'm really sorry!" Matthew frowned.

"You need to be more aware of what you are doing!" He chided. "Now move. I want to get something to eat,"

"Don't you worry Mattie! I've everything sat out on the table! I made a real meal too! With salad and whatnot, cause I know that you like that stuff,"

Good Al. You're learning," He said as they went down the stairs to the kitchen. Set out on the table was two place settings for the pair of them; steak and potatoes with green beans and salad. Alfred pulled out a chair for him and he sat down; allowing Alfred to push him closer to the table as well.

"I hope you like it. I've been working on it all afternoon. I tried to be as quiet as possible.. I didn't think you'd like being woke up because I was being too loud," Matthew nodded agreeing with him as he began to eat in small bites. Alfred had been considerate as well in cutting up his meat so he wouldn't have to struggle in doing it with one hand.

"This is very good Alfred. Thank you,"

"Aww, thanks Mattie!"Alfred grinned and tucked into his own plate. The continued to eat in silence for the remainder of dinner. Once they were finished Alfred cleaned up after them while Matthew watched him. After a few minutes he stood. Alfred turned towards him; a soapy plate in one hand and a cloth in the other. "Are you going back to bed?" He asked. Matthew nodded. "I've got some paperwork to do so I guess I'll see you in the morning?" He smiled softly at Matthew.

"Y-yeah. See you in the morning,"


	15. Chapter 15

Kiku waited outside the interrogation room as Berwald went inside to secure Ivan so they could move him to his cell. Inside the small room Berwald ordered Ivan to stand as he pulled the chair out from behind him. He undid handcuffs one wrist so he could bend the mans arm behind his back then repeated with the other; cuffing both wrists behind his back. Ivan growled but said nothing. He watched as Berwald then squatted down behind him to unshackle his legs from the chair as well. Just as he started to rise Ivan twisted his body slightly, his hands coming in contact with Berwald's slicked back blonde locks. He grabbed onto his hair and yanked hard with all his weight before pushing back; gripping Berwald's hair tightly and pushing him to the side, his head meeting with concrete of the wall. Ivan fumbled, pushing the blonde onto his side looking over his shoulder as he fumbled with the mans pockets for the keys.

"You won't get out of here," Berwald growled as he twisted away from Ivan and got back on his feet. He kicked at Ivan's back with his foot, knocking the man down to the floor. "I don't think you understand what's going on here," He pressed a boot into Ivan's back just above where his hands were clasped behind his back. "Why do you think Kiku didn't move you to your cell? Because he knew you'd try something like this,"

"Do you think I am stupid?" Ivan asked as Berwald removed his foot from Ivan's back, bent down and pulled him to his feet. "I vill not put up vith this," He grunted with effort as he put his knuckles together. Berwald pushed him ahead of him and towards the door. He knocked twice before placing a hand on the other mans neck to keep him in line. The door opened to reveal the short Japanese man. Ivan eyed the short man who kept his gaze down and shut the door behind them. Berwald pushed him forward and Kiku trailed behind him as they went down the hall towards the holding cells. Berwald pushed him forwards. Ivan, in a sudden movement and using brute strength, maneuvered the links of his cuffs semi-straight line before pulling his arms apart with as much force as he could muster causing the links in his handcuffs to snap. Kiku stopped, his mouth opening in surprise as the ash-blonde prisoner turned on his heel and slapped his newly free hands against Berwald's ears as hard as he could. The blue eyed man stood there, dazed for a moment before he dropped to his knees.

"Kiku! Shoot him!" Berwald snarled, even as his hands felt for his ears, his head spinning still. The black haired man fumbled for his gun before drawing and aiming it at the Russian.

"Stand down sir! I do not wish to shoot you!" Ivan threw his head back and laughed.

"I do not think you can shoot me. I see the tremble in your hand. Come. Shoot me if you can boy," Ivan barked out with a laugh. Kiku pulled back the hammer and placed his finger on the trigger as Berwald began to regain his senses and pushed himself back to his feet. He withdrew his own pistol and took a step back as he pointed it at Ivan. "Come big man. You think you can take me down?" Ivan laughed again as he moved to punch Berwald with his left before faking and nailing him in the side of the head with his right. Berwald swung out blindly and managed to graze his face. He lunged at Ivan and brought his arms around the mans mid-section as he knocked him to the ground. They both struggled to get the upper hand on each other; grappling on the hallway floor.

"K-Kiku, go get Berwald," Berwald grunted out as he hit Ivan again getting the upper hand for only a moment. Kiku turned and ran down the hall and out of sight. "Fucking—," He cursed as Ivan flipped them over and pinned the blonde beneath him. Ivan clicked his tongue.

"No, no. I do not think so!"

Once Alfred was done is work, he rose from his chair and left his office. He went straight to the kitchen and made himself a snack of buttered toast and ate it while leaning against the counter. When he was done he put the saucer and butter knife into the sink for him to do in the morning and slowly made his way up stairs to check on his baby brother. He cracked open the door to the guest room to watch Matthew as he slept somewhat peacefully on his side, facing towards the wall.

"Mattie?" He murmured softly as he took a few steps into the guest room. Matthew mumbled in his sleep and shifted but did not wake. "Mattie?" He asked, a bit louder. The slightly younger blonde did not wake up however, even with him talking out louder. With a small smirk on his face he tip-toed over to the bed and pulled the blankets back behind Matthew before slipping out of his jeans and tee-shirt, down to his boxers and crawled him behind him. He bumped his hand against Matthew's side and the blonde groaned softly in pain. Alfred stroked his fingers along Matthew's side and after a moment the blonde stilled, sighing softly in his sleep. He brought his arm around Matthew's waist and pulled him snug against him. Matthew sighed again and snugged back into Alfred unconsciously. Alfred pressed soft kisses to Matthew's shoulder. "I love you Mattie. I'm not going to let that bastard near you again," He murmured as he began to nip at the slender column of flesh that made up Matthew's neck. Matthew whimpered softly in his sleep and tried to move away as Alfred used his teeth, biting down into that tender flesh. Matthew whined as he turned onto his back, his good hand moving unconsciously to swat at the older blonde. Alfred caught his wrist in his fingers and pinned his arm to his side causing Matthew to whimper louder as he started to move more—started to wake.

"Let go..." He whined sleepily as he tugged his hand away from. Alfred refused to release his hand and Matthew blinked into the darkness as he woke further. "Let go of my hand," He muttered as he closed his eyes again trying to go back to sleep.

"Mattie," Alfred growled softly as his lips met with the junction of skin between Matthew's shoulder and his neck. Matthew let out a soft moan as Alfred sucked.

"What?" Matthew asked, still half asleep. "Al? Al! What are you doing?" Matthew jolted awake and pulled his arm free from Alfred. The blonde let go of Matthew's hand with a sigh.

"Sorry Mattie. I was half asleep. I didn't realize I was doing anything," He lied. Matthew eyed him wearily.

"And just why are you even in here? You have your own room,"

"Well..well I...I just wanted to keep you safe and..." He trailed off. Matthew shoved at him with his good arm.

"I'm fine! Get out of my bed and get into your own!"

"Fine, fine!" Alfred threw back the blankets and slipped out of bed, grabbing his shirt and pants before pausing in the doorway. "I love you Mattie. Have a good night,"

"Goodnight Alfred," Alfred shook his head has he left the room, closing the door behind him. He let out a heavy sigh as he went down the hall to his own room, tossing his clothes on the floor near his dresser carelessly as he walked to the foot of his bed and let his body fall. He let out a groan before reaching out to feel for the edge of the comforter and yanked, wrapping it around his back.

Alfred dozed on and off for a few hours until he was jarred out of his sleep by his cellphone ringing from his pants pocket. He was tangled up in his blankets by now and decided to ignored it figuring that if it was important enough that the person would call back. But sure enough after a few minutes had passed his cell phone began to ring again. He had barely untangled himself when the phone stopped ringing and his home phone started up.

"Damn what did they do now?" He grumbled under his breath. He grabbed his cell from his pants and looked at the missed call from Kiku. He swiped at the call icon with his thumb then the speakerphone icon as it began to ring.

"Alfred?!" He could hear the Japanese mans tone come though the phone at a higher pitch then what he was used to. "Where have you been? We need you here ASAP,"

"Well I'm taking care of Mattie, you knew that. I was sleeping because you know, it's the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

"He's gone Alfred. Gone. He got out of his cuffs and I went to get help while Berwald was trying to restrain him and when I came back. Berwald was knocked out and Braginski was gone," He rushed out. Alfred's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry—,"

"Fuck!" Alfred cursed as he grabbed his pants from the floor before struggling to put them on with the phone pinned between his ear and shoulder. "Are there any leads? Did anyone see him? Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cursed, his voice rising with each word from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Alfred,"

"Put out a BOLO if you haven't already and roadblocks thirty miles out. He can't have gotten far,"

"I've already did both,"

"Good man, Kiku. Good. Is Berwald good?"

"Yes. Just a few scrapes. He's already gathering everyone for a meeting,"

"Good, good. I'll be in as soon as I can. I gotta keep Mattie safe. See you soon," He said into the phone before ending the call, cutting Kiku's goodbye off. He ran a hand down his face before he set the phone on the dresser and changed out of what he had started to put on and into some clean clothes. He walked down the hall to Matthew's room and rapped on the wooden surface with his knuckles. "Mattie? I need you to wake up, I'm coming in," He pushed the door open and saw that Matthew was sitting up against the headboard and knees drawn up to his chest and his face was pressed into them. His cell phone was gripped tight into his hand. "Mattie?" Alfred asked. "Matthew?" Matthew lifted his head, his cheeks wet with tears. "Mattie, what's wrong?"

"He left Al! He left me here all alone!" He cried softly before burrowing his head back into his arms.

"Who? Braginski? Did he call you? Mattie! I need you to answer me!" Alfred sat on the bed beside Matthew and lifted his head up. "Mattie, answer me—please! Did he call you? What number did he call from? Let me see you cell phone. I can get a trace set up on it in case he calls back later," The younger blonde shook his head.

"You've made everything worse! Why couldn't you mind your own business?! All I wanted was for someone to love me and when I had someone you had to go and fuck it up! Why? Why can't you leave me alone? I don't love you like you love me, why can't you understand that Alfred? Why?" He questioned.

"Mattie, he was hurting you, I..I—,"

"Did you ever think that I might like getting hurt?! I've been shunned all my life! By my so called friends, my co-workers and my family! Including you!" Matthew's voice rose in volume. "I love him Al. You'll never understand how I feel about him! He was my entire world. He made me feel like I was the most important thing to him, I wanted to marry him! But no, you just had to get in the way like always, had to take away the one thing that made me happy! So what if he was rough with me a bit, so what if he didn't listen when I said no! I knew he would always make me feel better in the end, like I was some precious gem that only he could see!"

"People see you just fine Mattie! You're just too quiet! And what difference does it make?! I shower you in affection, I love you if not more than he does! Why can't you see that! I love you Mattie! You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to capture him again Mattie, if it's the last thing I do. Just tell me where he went. What did he tell you? Exactly word for word,"

"He told me he loved me and that he had to go away for a while. That he would be back in touch with me. He said you'd never find him and that he was going to a place where the sun doesn't shine," Alfred let out a growl of annoyance.

"Fucking bastard, that makes no sense. There isn't place where the sun don't shine. At least in the geographical sense. Don't you worry Mattie. We're going to find him. If it's the last thing I do. That's a promise. Now, come on, we've got to get you some place safe, just in case he's toying around. Did you tell him where you were?" Alfred asked. Matthew nodded.

"I don't tell lies Al, you know that. He didn't tell me he was coming to get me, I told you that! He said it was better this way, that we should spend some time apart to strengthen our feelings or something like that. He's not coming to get me,"

"Did you hear anything in the background when you were talking to him? Like a horn or bells or anything like that?"

"Really Al, I don't know, he was kind of muffled? It seemed like it was really windy where he was. Perhaps water? It sounded choppy,"

"Fuck! How the hell could he have gotten to an airport already?!" Alfred cursed. He dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled Kiku back. "Kiku. Airports, fast. Don't let any plane leave. Major and minor. Yup. Thanks Kiku, bye," He locked his phone screen before shoving it in his pocket. He let out a heavy sigh. "I seriously hope he does not get a chance to flee from here,"

"I hope he does. He fled Russia, what makes you think he can't flee the States?" Matthew questioned.

"Because I'm going to make sure he doesn't!" Matthew let out an aggravated sigh but said no more. "Okay! Well, I've got to go so you make yourself comfy and I'll call you later on, alright?"

"Alright Al. Don't get shot," Alfred sent him a pointed glare.

"Don't say things like that Mattie," He pressed a kiss to the younger blondes forehead. "Bye," He called as he turned and left. Matthew raised his hand in a small wave as he rolled his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"_In other news, the Police still are on the hunt for a convicted killer Ivan Braginski who had fled from his homeland of Russia to the United States where he is now wanted on the grounds of kidnapping and rape charges. The victim, who's name has not been released to the public is said to be recovering in his home. Berwald Oxenstierna is joining us to talk about this wanted criminal—,"_

Matthew stared blankly at the television screen as he listened to his father mull around the kitchen. He let out a small sigh as he shut the television off and went over to his father.

"I know you don't want to listen to the news Matthew but it is, in fact, news,"

"I know Papa but between it being on repeatedly every day and Alfred calling every few hours to check up on me...I can't help but think about him. Alfred wants me to forget him but he's making the opposite happen," Francis shrugged.

"Well you know how he is. Perhaps Arthur could have a word with him about it,"

"I hope so Papa. He's eating up the minutes on my cell phone too,"

"So I was thinking that maybe I would set you up with a nice boy for a date this weekend," Matthew froze for a moment before turning to his father.

"No Papa, no. I am not interested in dating anyone. It would be pointless anyways. I am in love with Ivan!"

"Please Matthew, I have gone though a lot of effort to set this date up. He will be expecting you Saturday, once o'clock at La Cafetiere Felee," Matthew's brows furrowed together.

"Uh, Papa? That's in...that's in France. Why would you set me up a date with someone half way across the world? I can't just drop everything and go. Hell I can't afford the ticket let alone everything else!" Francis chuckled.

"Actually, this young man wants to meet you so bad he's paying for it all. I've been talking with him though email for the last week or so. I've already got your tickets so you've nothing to worry about. Trust me on this one, please Mattheau? If you turn this chance down you will regret it," Matthew let out a heavy sigh.

"So what is this guys name?" He asked reluctantly.

"I cannot say,"

"Papa, I'm not meeting someone I don't even know the name of," Francis thought for a moment.

"Vanya. His name is Vanya,"

"Okay? And how am I supposed to leave the States with Alfred the way he is?"

"Don't you worry about Alfred I will have Arthur distract him. Now, come with me to my office," Francis stated as he turned off the oven. He motioned for Matthew to follow him. The entered the office and Francis went over to his desk where he retrieved a set of tickets. He passed it to Matthew. "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 4:37AM so try to be on time. I will have Arthur keep Alfred up late or something so that he sleeps in. There is a voucher there for a return flight. You can stay as long as you want. And before you ask I have already talked it over with your boss and he is going to get the part-timer to come in and take over your shifts while your gone. Vanya will show you to your hotel once you get there as he is staying at the same hotel,"

"Is he not from Antibes?" Francis shook his head.

"Non. He isn't French, but he's been there in the past. He is the son of an old friend of mine," Matthew narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Really now? Are you going to be coming with me?" Francis shook his head.

"Non, not this time. Besides, your father and I were just over there last month remember?"

"Yeah, but that was cut short,"

"Our visit to France was over, we were in England when your brother called," He paused to chuckle. "I did not mind leaving England early," Francis shrugged him off. "Alright!" He clapped his hands together. "We need to get you packed. Shall we go to your apartment to pick out some outfits?" He asked.

"Okay, but you better let Dad know,"

Matthew let out a sigh as he fitted his carry-on back into the overhead compartment of the air plane before he took his window seat. Before too long the plane was taking off into the air. They stopped in Madrid for just over two hours before continuing to the air port in Nice. The flight was rather quiet. There had been a child crying for a good part of the flight from Madrid a few rows back from him. But overall it had been good. Not too much turbulence; clean landings. After going though customs and whatnot he took a cab to the closest car-rental location and rented a car for a week. He loaded his bags in the trunk of the car before beginning his journey to Antibes. He had taken the trip from the air port to Antibes a number of times with his parents so he knew the way without a map; even the long way, which was the way he ended up going only too about an hour.

He parked out behind the cafe and walked around to the front. He paused by the entrance to look at his wrist watch. He was still two hours early, so he walked away from the cafe and decided to do a little window shopping down the street. He took his time walking from store to store until he came across a store that sold wine. He decided to take a peek inside and pick up his father something to say thank you for such a nice trip. It wasn't very often that his father did things like this. He picked up nice 2006 Vieux Château Certan Pomerol, paid the cashier and left, wine in hand.

He followed along the main street and continued to window shop. He stopped at a small flower shop and went inside to look at them. There were a lot of beautiful arrangements set up around the shop and it smelled very nice inside, but after sneezing a few times he felt it was best if he left.

He smiled at some girls as they passed him and they giggled in response. He chuckled softly and continued on his way. After walking a bit more he glanced at his watch and noticed there was only a half hour until his lunch date.

Matthew slowly made his way back to the cafe, back to his rental car where he place the wine he had bought into the trunk before he made his way to the cafe once more.

Once he entered they took his name and coat and was let to his reserved table were no one was waiting. He bit his lip as he sat down. His server set down a menu in front of him and asked politely if he would like some wine. After a moment he nodded and told the waiter to bring something sweet. He glanced down at his watch again. He had no real reason to be worried. It wasn't like he came all this way to be stood up. No man would make him come half way around the word for a date only to not show, would they? He bit at his lip again before digging his phone out of his pocket. He quickly shot a text message to his father.

_'Are you sure he's coming?' _He sent.

_'One hundred percent'_

_'-_-; If I get stood up after going all this way Papa...'_

_'Don't you worry your little heart. He would not miss this date for the world' _

Matthew shook his head and looked at his watch yet again. Ten minutes left. The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine and filled his wine glass half full before leaving to serve other people. He let out a soft sigh and took a sip of his wine before returning the glass to the table. Minutes trickled by and one pm came and went. The waiter returned and asked if he was ready.

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for my date to arrive before I order," Matthew told him as he took another sip of wine. He frowned when the waiter chuckled under his breath and poured a little more wine in his glass.

"I will check back in a bit then," Matthew felt heat rush to his cheeks in embarrassment and he muttered an 'okay' under his breath. Another ten minutes passed and this 'Vanya' he was supposed to meet was officially late. He dug out his phone again.

_'Papa' _He text the older man. _'Papa, he's not here. You told me I did not come all this_ _way for nothing and it seems like I have made a big fool of myself yet again,'_

_'Non, just give him more time. He's always been a little slow,'_

_'I'm leaving in ten minutes. I will not embarrass myself any more than I have already Papa,'_

_'Fine. But he will be there,' _Matthew shook his head and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

"I should have changed," He muttered to himself as he looked around. He placed an elbow against the table and rested his cheek against his knuckles and continued to wait. He tapped his fingers against the table as the minutes passed. After a while he glanced back down at his watch before shaking his head and sliding out of his seat. "Fucking bastard," He growled softly to himself. He went up to the bar and paid for his wine before apologizing for taking up a table when it was so busy. Clenching his jaw together tightly and looking at his feet he made his way to the entrance. "Ouf!" He took a step back and rubbed at his face. "I-I'm sorry," He stuttered out in french before biting at his lip, looking at the chest of the man he had run into.

"That's fine, I'm sorry as well, I was not paying attention to where I was going either. I was looking for my date," Matthew swallowed thickly.

"S-sorry," He whispered out before stepping out around the man.

"Hey wait!" The man grabbed Matthew wrist. "My date seems to be gone.. I was a bit late after all, so you would you like to have dinner with me? Please, Matvey?" Matthew head snapped up. His eyes widened, but then he frowned.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned. He looked into the man's blood red eyes and at dark brown hair. "Do I know you?" The man laughed softly.

"Come, sit down with me and I will explain," He pressed a hand down to Matthew's shoulder and turned him around before moving his hand to rest at the small of Matthew's back. Matthew stepped away from him.

"I don't think..." He paused for a moment. "Are... are you Vanya?" He asked. The brown haired man shook his head and snorted. "O-oh. I'm sorry... I..."

"No, no it's okay. That's a name I haven't heard in a while, that's all. No one calls me Vanya any more," The same waiter from earlier came and let them back to the table he had been sitting at beforehand. "Really Matvey, do you not recognize me? I didn't think a dye job and contacts would throw people off but I guess if you don't recognize me your brother won't be able to either," He turned to the waiter and asked him to bring over some good wine. The waiter left for a few moments and the pair sat in silence until he returned, filling their glasses half full and leaving the wine bottle on the table in a bucket of ice before leaving once more. "It took me forever to get out of the country. I'm sorry for what I did though. There is no excuse. I let my anger get the best of me. I am sorry," Matthew's eyes narrowed as he frowned.

"Why are...you..." He looked at 'Vanya' with his head cocked to the side. He thought back about what the man had said only moments before. "I-Ivan?!" He said, voice barely above a whisper. The brunette laughed softly.

"You didn't recognize me? I'm ashamed!" He teased. Matthew's eyes widened and time seemed to slow down as he pushed himself from his seat; knocking his wine glass down at the motion and embraced Ivan, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. Other patrons around them, turned their heads towards them to see what the commotion was.

"Ivan, Ivan! Why didn't you call me! You lied to Papa!" He cried.

"Matvey, Matvey! Calm down! Return to your seat and ve can talk," He let his accent slip in as he spoke and Matthew slowly released the older man and returned to his seat, face flushed with embarrassment. He glanced around and walked as people slowly turned away from them. Ivan reached out and dragged Matthew's hand closer to the middle of the table so he could stroke his thumb along the backside. "I've missed my little Matvey," He murmured softly.

"I..I missed you too," He responded softly. "I can't believe it though.. I thought I would never see you again. I wasn't sure what had happened. Alfred.. I know he's been hiding things from me about the case which I can understand but if it were any other case he'd of blurted out details by now. But with you he just keeps telling me that same stuff that's been blasted on the news. And Papa...Papa didn't tell me that I was meeting you. Just some guy named Vanya. But he knew all along? I wasn't sure what happened to you... I wish he had of told me it was you,"

"And ruin the surprise?" Ivan asked. "Your Father is a crafty one. I thought for sure he would not respond to my messages. But he is a good man who understood, thankfully. I knew from the moment I met him that everything was good between us. He truly believes that love can conquer all. That and your brother is too dim-witted, of course. That helped a great amount,"

"Never mind all that. I'm just... I'm so glad that you are safe," Matthew smiled softly at Ivan. "Lets fine... Let's go off and find someplace to call home, okay?"

"Okay, Matvey, we will. We will make that dream of yours come true,"


End file.
